Casi Perfecto
by MarEverdeen
Summary: Katniss Everdeen era la chica de la zona pobre del Distrito 12 en el instituto, pero le había robado el corazón al chico popular. Tiempo después, embarazada y rota, Katniss se va del Distrito 12, pero... ¿para siempre?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: este fanfic es una adaptación de una adaptación del libro de Susan Mallery. La adaptación es de BELLY-BELLS POTTER DIGGORY. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Prefacio_

En el instituto, Katniss Everdeen era la chica de la zona pobre del Distrito 12, pero le había robado el corazón al chico más popular del pueblo y su romance secreto la ayudó a sobrellevar la peor época de su vida.

Hasta que Peeta Mellark la traicionó a ella y a todo lo que habían supuesto el uno para el otro.

Abatida y embarazada, Katniss se marchó del pueblo para siempre... o eso creía ella.

Ahora Katniss debía regresar y enfrentarse al hombre que no sabía nada de la existencia de su hijo. Y en esa ocasión no tendría la opción de huir.

* * *

**Holaa! aquí estoy con otra adaptación nueva, más tarde subiré el primer capítulo que ya es más largo. Espero que os guste y sigáis leyendo.**

**Para que quede claro: la historia original es un libro cuya autora es Susan Mallery. Y yo leí una adaptación de ese libro (aquí, en fanfiction) a los personajes de Crepúsculo cuya autora es Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. Y yo he decidido usar esa adaptación (con permiso previo de la autora) y ponerle los personajes de Suzanne Collins. **

**Lo explico para que no haya confusiones.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto!  
**

**Besooos**

**MarEverdeen**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: este fanfic es una adaptación del fic de la autora BELLY-BELLS POTTER DIGGORY, que a su vez es una adaptación de un libro de Susan Mallery.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Katniss Everdeen siempre había sabido que el pasado regresaría y le daría un buen mordisco en el trasero... lo que no había sabido era que sucedería ese mismo día .

Su mañana había comenzado de un modo bastante normal, llevando a su hijo al autobús del colegio y después recorriendo el pasillo hasta el despacho que tenía en su casa, donde escribió cinco páginas bastante decentes antes de parar para caminar un rato de un lado para otro, y borrar después tres de las últimas cinco páginas. Estaba pensando a quién asesinar en el primer capítulo de su nuevo libro, y aún no sabía cómo él o ella sería asesinado. ¿La decapitación era algo demasiado predecible? Por suerte, su ayudante llamó a la puerta y la libró de tener que tomar una decisión.

—Siento interrumpir —dijo Portia frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras le entregaba un papel—, pero pensé que querrías leer esto.

Katniss agarró la hoja. Era un email enviado a su Web, en la que había un link para que los fans se pusieran en contacto con ella. Portia se ocupaba de la mayoría de los emails, pero de vez en cuando encontraba algo con lo que no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Alguna especie de acosador? —preguntó Katniss, agradecida por la interrupción. Cuando no se le ocurría qué escribir, incluso una amenaza de muerte era más emocionante que el trabajo que tenía entre manos.

—No exactamente. Dice que es tu sobrina.

¿Sobrina?

Katniss miró la hoja.

_Querida tía Katniss, _

_Me llamo Primrose Everdeen. Mi padre es tu hermano Cato. Tengo catorce años y mi hermana Rue tiene once. Hace unos meses nuestro padre entró en prisión. Su nueva mujer, nuestra madrastra, dijo que nos cuidaría, pero cambió de opinión y se marchó. Pensé que Rue y yo estaríamos bien. Soy muy madura para mi edad. Mis profesores me lo dicen todo el tiempo. _

_Pero ya hace un tiempo que se marchó y estoy muy asustada. No se lo he dicho a Rue porque aún es pequeña, pero no sé si podremos lograrlo las dos solas. No quiero contarle a papá lo que ha pasado porque quería mucho a Enobaria y se pondrá triste al saber que no lo ha esperado. _

_Así que he pensado que tal vez tú podrías ayudarnos. Sé que aún no nos conocemos, pero he leído todos tus libros y me gustan mucho. _

_Espero saber de ti pronto. Tu sobrina. Primrose. _

_P.D. estoy utilizando el ordenador de la biblioteca, así que no puedes responderme al email. Pero aquí te dejo nuestro número de teléfono. Aunque no tengamos luz, el teléfono sigue funcionando. _

_P.D. Estamos viviendo en tu vieja casa de la Veta. _

Katniss leyó el email una segunda vez, intentando que esas palabras tuvieran sentido. Cato había vuelto al Distrito 12, o por lo menos, lo había hecho antes de entrar en prisión.

Hacía casi dieciocho años que no veía a su hermano. Él era mucho mayor y se había marchado el verano que ella cumplió doce. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a saber de él. Al parecer, se había casado un par de veces y tenía hijos. Hijas. Unas niñas que estaban viviendo solas en una casa que, doce años antes, ya tenía un aspecto desagradable y de abandono. Dudaba que se le hubieran hecho muchas mejoras desde entonces.

Las preguntas se precipitaban en su cabeza. Preguntas sobre su hermano y sobre por qué había regresado al Distrito 12 después de estar fuera tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué estaba en la cárcel y qué demonios iba a hacer ella con dos sobrinas a las que no había visto en su vida?

Miró su reloj. Apenas eran las once.

Ya que era el último día de clase de Cinna antes de las vacaciones de verano, saldría del colegio a las doce y media. Si podía cargar el coche a tiempo, podrían ponerse en camino directamente desde el colegio y estar en el Distrito 12 en unas cuatro horas.

—Tengo que ocuparme de esto —le dijo Katniss a su ayudante mientras escribía una dirección en un pedazo de papel—. Llama a la compañía eléctrica del Distrito 12 y haz que vuelvan a conectarles la luz. Deberían aceptar una tarjeta de crédito para el pago. Haz lo mismo con el resto de servicios para la casa. Llamaré a las niñas para que sepan que voy para allá.

—¿De verdad son tus sobrinas? —le preguntó Portia.

—Supongo. No veo a mi hermano desde que tenía la edad que ellas tienen ahora, pero no puedo permitir que estén allí solas.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba qué más tenía que hacer. Su próximo libro no sería publicado hasta el otoño, así que no tenía que preocuparse por su promoción por ahora. Podía trabajar en su nueva historia en cualquier lugar donde tuviera su portátil. Por lo menos, así era en la teoría.

—No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera —continuó—. Supongo que harán falta un par de semanas para ponerlo todo en orden.

Portia la miró.

—¿Así, sin más?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No vas a pensar en ello? La mayoría de la gente vacilaría. Ni siquiera conoces a esas niñas.

_Era verdad_, pensó Katniss, pero, ¿qué opción tenía?

—Son pequeñas, están solas y soy su familia. Tengo que hacer algo.

—Tú eres así; saltas a hacer lo que crees que está bien y eso es admirable, pero no siempre es lo más inteligente.

—Alguien tiene que ocuparse de esto —además, ella había crecido teniendo que ocuparse de cosas. Su madre nunca se había molestado en hacer nada—. Con suerte, no estaré fuera mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de todo por aquí.

Katniss forzó una sonrisa.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo. Voy a preparar las maletas y después iré a buscar a Cinna. Hoy mismo iremos al Distrito 12.

—Puede que sea agradable volver a casa.

Katniss hizo lo posible por actuar con normalidad.

—Claro, seguro. Bueno, llamaré a las niñas.

Esperó a que Portia se marchara antes de levantar el teléfono. Marcó el número de la casa familiar y escuchó ocho tonos antes de colgar. No hubo respuesta. Seguro que las niñas seguían en el colegio. Volvería a intentarlo más tarde, desde su móvil.

Tenía que hacer las maletas, llamar a unos amigos y decirles que estaría fuera un par de semanas, mandarle un email a su editor y a su agente para decirles lo mismo. «Logística», pensó mientras reunía las notas que había hecho sobre su última novela. Se le daba bien la logística. La habilidad de planear y ocuparse de los problemas era una de las razones por las que disfrutaba escribiendo sus novelas de misterio y detectives. Siempre había sido buena en el trabajo; era el resto de su vida lo que la hacía tropezar una y otra vez.

—Dejaré la introspección para más tarde —murmuró—. Ahora, acción.

Desconectó su portátil y después de guardar sus notas, unos cuantos bolígrafos, unas libretas y la agenda, fue hasta su dormitorio.

Alrededor de una hora después, ya había guardado en las maletas lo que esperaba que fuera necesario, había cargado el coche y lo había repasado todo con Portia. Su ayudante se ocuparía de la casa y se aseguraría de que se pagaran las facturas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Portia.

—Claro. Genial. ¿Por qué?

Portia, una antigua ayudante ejecutiva que pasaba de los cuarenta, frunció el ceño.

—Sólo quería asegurarme. Debe de ser difícil asumir todo esto —vaciló antes de añadir—: Si no hay nadie más que se ocupe de las niñas...

—Lo sé. Pensaré en ello cuando tenga más información.

—Flavius y yo fuimos al Distrito 12 en nuestra luna de miel, por aquel entonces, cuando pensaba que el matrimonio era algo bueno. No sabía que fueras de allí.

Nadie lo sabía, pensó Katniss. La vida le resultaba más sencilla cuando no hablaba de su pasado.

—Me marché justo al terminar el instituto y me mudé aquí. Ahora el Distrito 4 es mi hogar.

Portia le sonrió.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame.

—Lo haré.

Katniss bajó las escaleras hasta el garaje y se metió en su Lexus. Había hecho cuatro maletas y además llevaba unas cajas con las películas favoritas de Cinna, su consola Xbox y un montón de libros. Repasó el inventario porque eso era más sencillo que pensar en lo que iba a hacer: volver al único lugar en el que no quería estar. El pueblo donde había crecido.

Durante un segundo se preguntó si de verdad tenía que hacerlo, si de verdad tenía que ir a rescatar a esas niñas a las que no había visto nunca. Al momento, desechó esa idea. No podía dejarlas solas. Se ocuparía del problema, lo resolvería y volvería a su vida. Quedarse de brazos cruzados no era una opción.

El tráfico de mediodía era relativamente ligero y llegó al colegio de Cinna en unos veinte minutos. El niño estaba hablando con sus amigos, probablemente haciendo planes para quedar, y cuando vio su pequeño todoterreno, saludó a su madre y corrió hacia el coche.

—Rory dice que su familia irá a Disneylandia en agosto y que sus padres van a llamarte para que me vaya con ellos —le dijo mientras subía.

—Hola a ti también —le saludó con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

—Interesante.

—Genial. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de Disneylandia?

Su hijo era lo mejor de su vida, pensó mientras miraba sus claros ojos azules. Tenía su sonrisa, pero todo lo demás era de su padre; como si su ADN no hubiera tenido suficiente poder contra el de él.

Cinna era inteligente, divertido, cálido y cariñoso. Tenía montones de amigos, buena disposición y quería ser arquitecto. Katniss sabía que todo el mundo decía que la adolescencia era terrible en el caso de los chicos, que a la edad de trece y catorce estaría haciéndole la vida imposible, pero por ahora eso no era un problema. En ese momento, Cinna era su mundo.

Un mundo que acababa de dar un giro y que estaba tambaleándose.

—Disneylandia suena divertido. Hablaré con la madre de Rory. Si quieren llevarte y tú quieres ir, lo arreglaremos.

La sonrisa del chico se intensificó. Después, miró hacia la parte trasera del coche.

—¡Vaya! ¿Vamos a alguna parte?

Ella se incorporó al tráfico en dirección a la Interestatal 80.

—Más o menos —dijo aferrándose al volante.

A lo largo de los años, había hecho lo posible por no mentir a su hijo, no sobre su padre ni sobre su pasado, y la mayoría de las veces le había dicho simplemente que había preguntas que no le respondería. Cuando él tenía cuatro y cinco años había logrado distraerlo. Con ocho, el niño se había decidido a descubrir la verdad. Ahora, sin embargo, preguntaba menos, probablemente porque sabía que no podría con ella.

—Hoy he recibido un email. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un hermano?

—Ajá. Cato. No lo hemos visto nunca.

—Lo sé. Es mucho mayor que yo y se marchó cuando yo tenía doce años. Me desperté una mañana y se había ido. No volví a verlo.

Aún recordaba los sollozos de su madre intensificados por el alcohol. Desde ese momento, su madre se había pasado la vida esperando que Cato volviera sin que le importara ninguna otra cosa, y mucho menos ella.

Katniss se había marchado poco después de graduarse en el instituto y había llamado a casa unas semanas después para decirle a su madre dónde estaba.

«No te molestes en volver a llamar» había sido la única respuesta de la mujer antes de colgar.

—Entonces, ¿el tío Cato te ha escrito?

—No exactamente —Katniss no sabía cuánto revelar. Contar la verdad era una cosa, pero compartir detalles era otra—. Él... eh... está metido en un problema y tengo que ayudarlo. Tiene dos hijas. Tus primas. Primrose tiene catorce años y Rue tiene tu edad.

—¿Tengo primas? No me lo habías dicho nunca.

—No lo he sabido hasta hoy.

—Pero son tu familia.

Era verdad, pensó. Y la palabra «familia» implicaba cariño y relación tal vez en la mayoría de las casas, pero no en la familia Everdeen. Por lo menos, no hasta que ella había tenido a Cinna, ya que desde entonces se había decidido a ser una madre cariñosa y entregada para ofrecerle a su hijo un hogar seguro.

—No sabía dónde estaba Cato. Después de eso nunca se puso en contacto conmigo —durante seis años había esperado que él volviera y se la llevara con él, que la cuidara como había hecho siempre. Había sido un parapeto entre su madre y ella, la había protegido.

—¿Saben que vamos? —le preguntó Cinna—. ¿Saben algo de mí?

—Aún no, pero lo sabrán. Vamos a quedarnos con ellas unas semanas —no mencionó el hecho de que Cato estaba en prisión. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Tampoco habló sobre la posibilidad de que las chicas tuvieran que vivir con ellos para siempre porque tal vez ningún otro familiar pudiera ocuparse de ellas.

—Crecí en el Distrito 12, un pequeño pueblecito. Está en la ladera de las montañas de la península de Panem.

—¿Tienen nieve? —le preguntó él emocionado porque a la edad de once años, ver la nieve era lo mejor del mundo.

Ella se rió.

—Probablemente no la tendrán en junio, pero sí que nieva. Ahora hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer allí, senderismo, nadar, hay un río y un lago.

—Podríamos ir de acampada.

Katniss prefirió no pensar en ello; para ella, ir de acampada podía igualarse a estar despierta durante una operación a corazón abierto. Pero claro, ella no era un niño de once años, ni le fascinaban los gusanos, el barro, jugar a los coches, y a las pistolas de plástico.

Todo ello eran más rasgos que había heredado de su padre y eso era un problema. No había muchas probabilidades de que Peeta siguiera en el Distrito 12, el único lugar al que él le había pedido que no fuera cuando le había dejado bien claro que no quería que su hijo y ella estuvieran cerca.

Bueno, pues tendría que aguantarse, porque era una emergencia. Por otro lado, no le diría nada a su hijo, no cuando Peeta lo había rechazado por completo.

Se ocuparía de las niñas y saldría de allí lo antes posible. Si se topaba con Peeta, se mostraría agradable y distante, nada más, porque después de todo ese tiempo y de todas las formas con que ese hombre había intentado hacerle daño, no había forma de que volviera a mostrarse vulnerable ante él. Había aprendido la lección. La habían engañado una vez y con una vez era suficiente.

Se agarró con fuerza al volante y miró el navegador. Mostraba el camino a su destino y confiaba en que ese dispositivo la llevara de vuelta a casa una vez hubiera terminado.

XOXOXOXOXO

Peeta Mellark estaba junto a las barricadas entre la multitud y los ciclistas. El sol ardía y los espectadores estaban eufóricos. El ruido de la carrera era algo que no olvidaría. Había habido un momento en su vida en el que había planeado ver el mundo desde el circuito de carreras, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, pensó mientras recordaba la sensación del viento contra su cara, la sensación de los músculos ardiendo mientras se esforzaba por ganar.

Ganar había sido fácil, tal vez demasiado, y durante una carrera se había descuidado. A ochenta kilómetros por hora, equilibrándose sobre unas finas ruedas y una ligera estructura, los errores podían resultar mortales. En su caso, había quedado con unos cuantos huesos rotos y una cojera permanente. Para el resto, había sido un golpe de suerte. Para él, la lesión le había impedido volver a competir.

Ahora, diez años después, veía a los ciclistas pasando a toda velocidad por delante de él. Vio a su amigo Finnick y se preguntó «¿Y si...?», pero no tenía demasiada energía para tratar el tema. Ahora todo había cambiado.

Se marchaba de la carrera decidido a volver a su oficina cuando vio a una mujer entre la multitud. Durante un segundo pensó que se lo había imaginado, que estaba poniendo unos bellos rasgos que jamás olvidaría en el rostro de otra persona porque no, Katniss Everdeen no podría haber vuelto al Distrito 12.

Instintivamente se acercó, pero los separaba la carretera con las barricadas. La morena alzó la mirada de nuevo y en esa ocasión lo miró. Se quitó las gafas de sol y él pudo ver sus grandes ojos grises y esa carnosa boca. Desde la distancia no podía ver las pecas de su nariz, pero sabía que estaban ahí. Incluso sabía cuántas tenía.

Maldijo en voz baja. Katniss había vuelto. Hacía diez años que no la veía, excepto en la contraportada de sus libros. Cinco segundos antes, si se lo hubieran preguntado, le habría dicho a cualquiera que la había olvidado, que lo había superado. Que Katniss era su pasado.

En ese momento, ella miró a otro lado, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. No a él, obviamente. Katniss había vuelto al Distrito 12. ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?

Se abrió paso entre la multitud. Tal vez ahora ya no pudiera encontrarla, pero tenía la sensación de que sabía dónde estaría. Iría allí y le daría la bienvenida a casa. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

XOXOXOXO

Katniss agarraba con fuerza la mano de Cinna de camino a la tienda de ultramarinos. La multitud congregada por la carrera de bicis parecía ir en aumento. Había sido una tonta al pensar que podría encontrar a dos niñas a las que no había visto en su vida entre tanta gente. Ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenían.

Señaló hacia un vendedor ambulante que vendía granizados y le compró a Cinna su sabor favorito: arándano.

A su alrededor, grupos de gente se reían y hablaban sobre la carrera. Oyó algo sobre una nueva escuela de ciclismo y un nuevo hospital que se iban a construir. «Cambios», pensó. El Distrito 12 había cambiado en los últimos diez años aunque no lo suficiente como para que ella olvidara. A pesar de tener que desviarse por calles cortadas, encontró fácilmente el camino hacia la casa donde había crecido.

—¿Viviste aquí antes de ir al Distrito 4? —le preguntó Cinna.

—Ajá. Crecí aquí.

—¿Con mi abuela Everdeen?

—Sí.

—Ahora está muerta.

El niño pronunció esas palabras como parte de una mera información porque eso era lo único que significaban para él. Nunca había llegado a conocer a su abuela.

Cuando Katniss se había marchado del pueblo a los dieciocho años, huyendo de allí con un corazón roto, había encontrado el camino hasta la ciudad junto a la bahía, había encontrado un trabajo y un lugar donde alojarse... y después había descubierto que estaba embarazada.

Su primer instinto había sido volver a casa, pero esa inicial llamada de teléfono la había hecho actuar con cautela. Durante el siguiente año, había llamado a casa en dos ocasiones y ambas veces su madre le había dejado claro que ya no era parte de la familia. Ese rechazo le había hecho daño, pero no le había supuesto ninguna sorpresa. Su madre, además, se había regocijado diciéndole que no, que Peeta Mellark nunca había llamado ni había preguntado por ella.

Después de que la mujer hubiera muerto cuatro años atrás, Katniss no había llorado, aunque sí que lamentó no haber tenido nunca una relación con ella.

Ahora, mientras cruzaba una tranquila calle, se vio en su viejo barrio. Las casas eran modestas, de dos y tres dormitorios con pequeños porches y una pintura estropeada, aunque unas cuantas resplandecían como brillantes flores en un jardín abandonado, como si el vecindario estuviera intentando volver a ser agradable.

La peor casa de la calle estaba en el medio. Era una construcción que hacía daño a la vista, con la pintura despellejada y a la que le faltaban tejas. El jardín tenía más hierbajos que plantas o césped, y las ventanas estaban cubiertas de porquería. Había madera contrachapada cubriendo agujeros.

Utilizó la llave que había encontrado bajo el felpudo de la puerta delantera y revisó rápidamente la casa para ver si las niñas estaban allí. A juzgar por los libros de colegio apilados sobre la mesa de la sucia cocina y las ropas de las niñas en el suelo de las habitaciones, supuso que sus vacaciones de verano aún no habían dado comienzo.

Ahora iba hacia la cocina con la cena de la noche. Faltaban la mitad de los muebles, como si alguien hubiera empezado a remodelarla y luego hubiera cambiado de opinión. La nevera funcionaba, pero estaba vacía, y tampoco había comida en la despensa. Había unas cuantas bolsas de patatas fritas en la basura y una pequeña manzana sobre la encimera.

No sabía qué pensar. Basándose en la carta de su sobrina, las niñas llevaban solas semanas, desde que su madrastra se había marchado. Con su padre en prisión y sin más familia, ¿no debería haberse hecho cargo el estado? ¿Dónde estaban los servicios sociales?

Tenía más preguntas, pero se imaginaba que ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Eran más de las cuatro. Las niñas pronto volverían a casa. Una vez que todos se hubieran conocido, averiguaría qué estaba pasando.

—¿Mamá? —le gritó Cinna desde el salón—. ¿Puedo ver la tele?

—Hasta que lleguen tus primas.

Portia ya había llamado para confirmarle que había pagado todas las facturas pendientes de la casa y que todo debería funcionar. Katniss pudo ver que había electricidad. Giró el grifo y de él salió agua, lo cual era un extra. Unos segundos después, oyó el sonido de unos dibujos animados, lo que indicó que también había televisión por cable. La vida moderna que conocía había quedado restablecida.

Volvió a la parte delantera de la casa y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde fue directamente al dormitorio principal. Era la única habitación de la casa que tenía fotos de la familia. Una fotografía de boda de un Cato mucho mayor de lo que recordaba junto a una rubia estaba colocada sobre una destartalada cómoda. Además, había un par de fotografías de colegio de las niñas. Katniss se acercó y las observó en busca de rasgos que le resultaran familiares.

Primrose parecía tener la sonrisa de Cato. Rue tenía sus ojos y sus mismas pecas. Las dos eran morenas: Primrose tenía un suave tono rubio dorado mientras que el de Rue era auténticamente caoba, absolutamente adorable. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que a la niña de once años pronto empezaría a dejar de gustarle su poco singular color de pelo.

Se giró para mirar la habitación. La cama no estaba hecha, los cajones de la cómoda estaban abiertos y vacíos y en el sorprendentemente grande armario sólo había ropa de hombre. Había un par de cajas llenas de calcetines y ropa interior... que seguramente había puesto allí la mujer de Cato.

Imágenes del pasado la invadieron cuando salió al pasillo y entró en el dormitorio que había sido suyo, recuperando recuerdos de cosas que había intentado olvidar por todos los medios.

Oyó ecos de los gritos de su madre, inhaló el aroma a alcohol y recordó los susurros de los hombres que habían entrado y salido. La mayoría de los «amigos» de su madre se habían mantenido alejados de ella, pero unos cuantos la habían mirado con una intensidad que la había hecho sentirse incómoda.

Entró en la que había sido su habitación. El color de las paredes era distinto, el amarillo desgastado había sido sustituido por un lavanda claro. Las paredes estaban recién pintadas, y habían lijado el rodapié, aunque no estaba terminado. En el cuarto de baño que había al otro lado del pasillo, el suelo estaba levantado exponiendo hojas de contrachapado por debajo. Había visto que en la casa había muchos proyectos medio empezados que le daban a la ya de por sí vieja y destartalada casa un aspecto de abandono y ruina.

Un buen contratista podría solucionarlo todo en unas semanas, aunque tal vez lo mejor sería derribar la casa y darla por muerta.

Dejó de pensar en ello. Llevaba allí como una hora y ese lugar ya estaba afectándola. Tenía que recordar que en el Distrito 4 tenía una gran vida, un trabajo que adoraba, una casa preciosa y un hijo increíble. Se había marchado del Distrito 12 hacía diez años y ahora era una persona distinta. Mayor, más fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a unos cuantos recuerdos. Además, no es que fuera a quedarse allí permanentemente. Descubriría qué estaba pasando y después llevaría a las niñas al lugar donde fueran a vivir o se las llevaría a su casa. Un par de semanas, se dijo. Tres como mucho.

Bajó las escaleras y oyó unas voces, pisadas correteando por el porche y después el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

Había dos niñas; la más alta parecía asustada y aliviada a la vez, mientras que la más pequeña se había quedado atrás, tímidamente.

—¿Tía Katniss? —preguntó vacilante Primrose, la niña de catorce años.

Katniss les sonrió y asintió.

—Hola. Espero que no os importe que haya entrado. La llave estaba ahí mismo...

El resto de lo que iba a decir quedó en el aire cuando las dos niñas corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron con fuerza, como si no quisieran separarse de ella jamás.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! os ha gustado? espero que sí y que la sigáis leyendo hasta el final. Aviso de que voy a subir un capítulo nuevo todos los lunes, este fic ya está terminado así que no habrá retrasos. Los lectores de Tal Como Eres sabrán a que me refiero****... y aprovecho para informaros de que ese fic lo actualizaré cada bastante tiempo, como ha sido hasta ahora... lo siento!  
**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los 2 reviews que llevo hasta ahora!**

**Nos leemos! Un besooo  
**

**MarEverdeen**


	3. Capítulo 2

******Disclaimer: ****la historia original es un libro cuya autora es Susan Mallery. Y yo leí una adaptación de ese libro (aquí, en fanfiction) a los personajes de Crepúsculo cuya autora es Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. Y yo he decidido usar esa adaptación (con permiso previo de la autora) y ponerle los personajes de Suzanne Collins. **  


* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Katniss les devolvió el abrazo, un abrazo en el que pudo captar desesperación y alivio. Eran demasiado pequeñas como para estar solas. ¿En qué había estado pensando la mujer de Cato?

Añadió esa pregunta a la lista de dudas que tenía y que iba en aumento, pero ya les buscaría respuesta más tarde. Por el momento quería que las niñas se sintieran a salvo y que comieran bien.

—¿De verdad estás aquí? —le preguntó Primrose.

—Sí. He recibido tu email esta mañana y he venido directamente.

Primrose, delgada y casi tan alta como ella, respiró hondo.

—Me alegro mucho. Me he esforzado mucho por hacerlo bien, pero no he podido. El dinero que nos dejó Enobaria se nos acabó enseguida.

Rue, un poco más baja y también muy delgada, se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Eres nuestra tía?

—Sí. Vuestro padre es mi hermano.

—Eres famosa.

Katniss se rió.

—No mucho.

—Pero tienes libros en la biblioteca. Los he visto —Rue miró a su hermana—. No los leo porque Prim dice que me darán pesadillas.

Katniss alargó la mano y tocó la mejilla de la niña.

—Creo que tiene razón, pero podrás leerlos cuando seas un poco mayor.

—O podrías escribir un libro para niñas de mi edad.

—Pensaré en ello —desvió la mirada y vio a Cinna de pie junto al vestíbulo—. Chicas, tenéis un primo. Mi hijo Cinna ha venido conmigo. Cinna, son tus primas, Primrose y Rue.

Las niñas se dieron la vuelta y Cinna les sonrió.

—Hola —dijo más con curiosidad que vergüenza.

—Hola —respondieron las niñas al unísono.

—Cinna tiene once años —les dijo Katniss—. Hoy ha terminado las clases.

Primrose arrugó la nariz.

—Nosotras tenemos que ir hasta el viernes y después nos dan las vacaciones de verano.

Un hecho que lo haría todo mucho más fácil, pensó Katniss. Si terminaba llevándose a las niñas al Distrito 4, no tendría que preocuparse por tener que sacarlas del colegio a mitad de curso.

Rue se giró hacia ella.

—¿Dónde está el padre de Cinna, tía Katniss?

No era una pregunta que Katniss quisiera responder en ese mismo momento. Vio la expresión de su hijo endurecerse, como si esperara que fuera a darles algo de información, pero ella no lo veía muy probable, pensó mientras deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas y que Peeta por lo menos hubiera querido formar parte de la vida de su hijo.

—No está con nosotros —dijo Katniss intentando quitarle importancia al tema—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y os preparo algo para comer? He comprado un pollo asado y unas ensaladas de camino. Después, podremos conocernos un poco más y me contaréis qué está pasando.

Tenía más que decir, pero las niñas salieron corriendo hacia la cocina, como desesperadas por comer.

Les sirvió a cada una unos buenos trozos de pollo junto con ensalada de col y patata.

Las niñas prácticamente engulleron la comida. Katniss les puso unos vasos de la leche que había comprado y se bebieron dos cada una. Mientras las veía devorar la comida, se sintió furiosa. ¿Cómo podía haberlas abandonado sin más la mujer de Cato? ¿Qué clase de mujer dejaba a dos niñas solas? Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho era llamar a los servicios sociales mientras se marchaba del pueblo.

Decidió que lo descubriría todo sobre Enobaria y que crearía un personaje como ella en su próximo libro al que mataría. Sería una muerte espantosa, se prometió. Lenta y dolorosa.

Cinna miraba a las niñas con los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada. Parecía que estaba dándose cuenta de que llevaban tiempo sin comer, lo cual era muy triste, pero probablemente una buena lección para él. No todo el mundo tenía la suerte de tener tres comidas al día.

Katniss se fijó en sus camisetas, desgastadas y no muy limpias. Sus vaqueros también habían visto mejores días y hacía falta tirar esas sandalias que llevaban. Sabía que la mayoría de niñas de catorce años se sentirían humilladas por no llevar ropa de última moda y un suave toque de maquillaje. ¿Había Primrose elegido prescindir de ambas cosas?

Cuando dejaron de comer con tanta ansia, Katniss se situó en frente de Prim. Cinna estaba a su lado y ella lo rodeó por la cintura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se fue Enobaria?

—Un poco. Casi tres meses. Nos dejó cien dólares y cuando se nos acabó... —bajó la mirada al plato y lo apartó.

Katniss pensó en las bolsas vacías de patatas fritas que había en la basura y en la pequeña manzana de la encimera. Si no tenían dinero ni nadie que las cuidara, la única posibilidad era que Primrose hubiera estado robando comida para poder sobrevivir.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde. En privado. Podemos ir a hablar con los dueños de las tiendas y explicárselo todo. Yo les devolveré el dinero.

Prim se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

—Yo... eh... gracias, tía Katniss.

—¿Y si me llamas «Katniss»? Tía Katniss es demasiado largo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Katniss.

—¿Sabían vuestros amigos que Enobaria se había ido?

Rue sacudió la cabeza.

—Prim dijo que no se lo contáramos a nadie porque entonces se nos llevarían, viviríamos en casas distintas y jamás volveríamos a vernos.

—No iba a permitir que me quitaran a Rue— dijo Prim con fiereza y con su azul mirada brillante y cargada de determinación.

Se trataba de un sentimiento admirable, aunque muy poco práctico cuando la alternativa era morirse de hambre. Claro que Katniss no era la persona adecuada para hacer una crítica al respecto; ella había adorado a su hermano mayor y él se había marchado sin decirle ni una palabra y dejándola sola.

—Algunos de mis amigos se lo han imaginado —admitió Prim—, y a veces nos han traído comida. Ha sido duro. De verdad creí que podría ocuparme de las dos.

—Es una gran responsabilidad —dijo Katniss—. Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido, pero la situación era imposible. Me alegra que me hayas escrito.

Rue sonrió.

—Ha leído todos tus libros, igual que papá. Los tiene todos arriba. ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

—Primero dejad que me entere de lo que está pasando —les explicó Katniss. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Cato, y mucho menos por qué razón estaba encarcelado.

—Papá está orgullosísimo de ti —le dijo Prim—. Habla de ti todo el tiempo.

Katniss no estaba segura de cómo se sentía por ello ya que, por muy orgulloso que estuviera, no parecía estarlo tanto, porque de lo contrario se habría puesto en contacto con ella. Como sus hijas acababan de demostrar, localizarla no era tan difícil.

Rue levantó la mirada al techo.

—Han conectado la luz —sonrió—. Ya no volveremos a estar a oscuras.

—Os lo han conectado todo, incluso la televisión por cable.

A las niñas se les iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Podemos ver la tele? —preguntó Rue.

Cinna miró a Katniss y sonrió como recordándole que él no era el único niño que quería estar viendo la televisión todo el día.

—No, hasta que hayáis hecho los deberes —les informó Cinna—. Y no todas las noches.

Katniss se rió.

—Es verdad. Insisto en que todas las semanas dediquemos una noche a la lectura, y nos sentamos tranquilamente a leer.

—Me gusta leer —dijo Prim—, pero papá y Enobaria nos dejaban ver la tele todo el rato.

Ya se ocuparía de ese asunto más tarde, pensó Katniss.

—Si habéis terminado, ¿por qué no lleváis los platos a la pila y los aclaráis? Después haremos una lista de la compra e iremos a la tienda.

Una vez hubieron lavado los platos, Katniss mandó a Cinna al baño de arriba para que comprobara si había papel del baño y a Rue a comprobar si tenían detergente de la ropa junto a la vieja lavadora que había en el garaje. Prim y ella se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a hacer la lista.

—Compraremos lo básico, pero no demasiado. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

Primrose frunció el ceño mientras se echaba su larga melena sobre el hombro.

—No vamos a marcharnos. No voy a dejar que nadie me separe de Rue.

Katniss le acarició el brazo.

—No estoy sugiriendo nada parecido, pero no podéis quedaros aquí solas. Tenéis que vivir con un adulto. Hablaré con vuestro padre sobre la situación. Si tenéis más familia habrá opciones que podremos barajar. Si no, Rue y tú vendréis con nosotros al Distrito 4.

La niña se puso de pie.

—No, no iremos. Vivimos aquí. En el Distrito 12—los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Katniss se levantó.

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. Toda esta situación es nueva para mí y ni siquiera nos conocemos. No te preocupes por eso de momento.

—No iré. Y Rue tampoco irá —su mirada era desafiante, a pesar de las lágrimas—. Lo digo en serio, Katniss. No puedes obligarnos.

Katniss sabía que si le daban la custodia de las niñas, podría hacerlo y lo haría, pero ahora mismo no había necesidad de insistir en el tema.

—Lo comprendo. Como te he dicho, deja que hable con tu padre y que veamos cómo está la situación. No haré nada sin hablar primero contigo. ¿Podemos dejar el tema de lado por el momento?

Prim parecía querer discutir, pero asintió lentamente.

Katniss se sentó y retomó la lista.

—¿Champú y acondicionador?

Prim se dejó caer en la silla.

—También se nos ha acabado.

—Tendréis que decirme cuál os gusta. ¿Y maquillaje?

Era un soborno, claramente.

—Ah, no llevo mucho, pero me gustaría.

Katniss sonrió.

—Compraremos máscara de pestañas y brillo de labios por el momento, pero dentro de unos días iremos a la perfumería y nos entretendremos comprando muchas más cosas.

Prim se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Llevas mechas?

Katniss se pasó los dedos por su ondulada melena cortada a capas. Le caía justo por debajo de los hombros y era un largo que le permitía recogérselo en una coleta, en un moño o ponerse rulos para hacerse unos preciosos y marcados rizos.

—Unas pocas. Tenemos el pelo prácticamente del mismo color y si le echas un poco de dorado rojizo le añades volumen. Ahora mismo estás preciosa sin más, pero dentro de unos años querrás mejorar.

Prim se sonrojó.

—Rue odia su pelo.

—Acabará gustándole. Cuando eres pequeña, cuesta ser diferente.

—Eso era lo que decía mi madre —apretó los labios—. Murió.

—Lo siento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Rue no la recuerda.

—Pero tú sí.

Prim asintió.

Katniss se preguntó por la mujer con la que se había casado su hermano y dónde había estado él todo ese tiempo. ¿Cuándo había vuelto al Distrito 12? ¿Había sido al morir su madre? Katniss sospechaba que le había dejado la casa a él, pero ¿cómo lo habrían localizado? La única posibilidad era que él hubiera estado en contacto con su madre todo ese tiempo.

Más preguntas que dejarían para más adelante, pensó.

Cinna bajó las escaleras.

—No hay papel del baño y tampoco hay gel.

Rue volvió a la cocina para decir que tampoco había detergente de la ropa.

—No sé si mi coche es lo suficientemente grande para todo lo que tenemos que comprar —dijo Katniss bromeando—. Puede que tengamos que ataros a alguno en el techo del coche para dejar espacio dentro.

Rue se quedó un poco impactada, pero Cinna se rió.

—¡A mí! ¡Átame al techo del coche, mamá!

—Gracias por presentarte voluntario.

Rue los miró a los dos y sonrió, como si ahora estuviera captando el chiste.

—A mí también podrías atarme.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Katniss, acariciándole la mejilla—. Eres muy considerada. Bueno, ¿estamos listos? Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar spaghetti. ¿Qué os parece?

—Es mi comida favorita —dijo Cinna.

—Y la mía también —añadió Rue.

—¿Con pan de ajo? —preguntó Prim.

—No serían spaghetti de verdad si no llevaran pan de ajo —le dijo Katniss.

Prim sonrió.

XOXOXOXOXO

Una jornada de compras, una cena y una limpieza de cocina compartida más tarde, Prim estaba haciendo un último trabajo para el colegio mientras Rue y Cinan se sentaron en el sofá para ver una película.

Katniss se sirvió una copa de vino y salió al porche para tomársela. Aunque sus sobrinas eran fantásticas, la situación era muy intensa y sentía la necesidad de estar a solas unos minutos.

Se sentó en los escalones del porche. La noche era clara y las estrellas se veían mucho más grandes y más cercanas que en el Distrito 4. Ahí no había luces de la gran ciudad que enrarecieran el cielo. Podía distinguir las montañas al este alzándose en el cielo y las cumbres casi parecían rozar las destelleantes estrellas.

El sonido de la película que los niños estaban viendo dentro la hizo sentirse bien, segura.

Rue y Prim eran unas buenas chicas que se enfrentaban a una imposible situación y por eso su furia ante el hecho de que Enobaria las hubiera abandonado iba en aumento a cada segundo. ¿Cómo podía un adulto alejarse de unas niñas así, sin más? Aunque no las quisiera, podría haber hecho algo para asegurarse de que alguien se ocupaba de ellas.

Una parte de Katniss quería llamar a la policía y denunciar a esa mujer, pero no lo haría. No, hasta que todo estuviera aclarado. Involucrar a los asuntos sociales era una complicación que no necesitaban. Además, primero quería hablar con Cato.

En la cena, Prim había mencionado que su padre estaba en Folsom. A pesar de que Johnny Cash había hecho famosa esa cárcel con una canción, era un lugar viejo y una prisión como otra cualquiera. Katniss se había documentado al respecto para uno de sus libros y aún tenía contactos allí, por lo que le sería relativamente fácil entrar para ver a su hermano.

Sin embargo, saber eso no hacía que la idea de verlo después de tantos años fuera más agradable. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Decidió no pensar en ello y volvió a centrar su atención en la preciosa noche. Eso era más sencillo que pensar en el pasado, o incluso en el presente.

Después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto al Distrito 12. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado?

El momento de las compras se había sucedido sin incidentes; sólo una dependienta la había reconocido lo suficiente como para llamarla por su nombre. La mujer, ya mayor, no le había resultado familiar, pero sabía muy bien cómo era la vida en los pueblos y por eso había fingido estar encantada ante el encuentro. La mujer le había comentado que era maravilloso que hubiera vuelto para estar con las hijas de Cato.

Un comentario inocente, pensó Katniss mientras daba un sorbo de vino. No había habido razón para contestar a la mujer, para decirle bruscamente cómo era posible que un pueblo entero no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dos niñas viviendo solas. Claro que ése era el mismo pueblo que años atrás había visto muchos golpes en sus brazos y piernas y nadie le había preguntado nada tampoco.

—No vuelvas a pensar en ello —se dijo. Estaba allí para ayudar a las hijas de Cato y marcharse lo antes posible. Nada más.

Oyó a alguien caminando por la acera e instintivamente se puso tensa antes de recordar que estaba en el Distrito 12 y que allí nadie asaltaba a nadie. Alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre que se detuvo en el portón de su casa y entró. Casi se le cayó la copa de entre los dedos cuando vio que ese hombre que se dirigía hacia ella era Peeta Mellark.

—Hola, Katniss.

Era tan alto y guapo como recordaba. Más ancho de constitución y un poco mayor, pero había envejecido muy bien. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que pudiera distinguir sus rasgos, pero creía poder decir que se alegraba de verla. Por lo menos, estaba sonriendo.

No podía creerse que fuera real. ¿Por qué iba a estar Peeta alegre de verla de vuelta allí?

Aferró la copa de vino con las dos manos. Levantarse sería lo más apropiado y educado, pero dudaba que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Le temblaban las piernas mientras miraba al primer hombre que había amado. Si se hubiera tomado otra copa de vino, probablemente habría admitido que era el único hombre al que había amado, pero ¿por qué pararse a pensar en eso ahora?

—Peeta —dijo sorprendida de volver a pronunciar ese nombre después de tanto tiempo.

Le había gritado, lo había maldecido, había llorado por él, le había suplicado... pero sólo en su mente. En los últimos doce años, no había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre. Excepto una vez... ante su esposa.

—Me había parecido verte antes —dijo él, acercándose y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con una leve sonrisa—. En la carrera. He intentado alcanzarte, pero había demasiada gente. Has vuelto. Estás muy bien.

¿Qué estaba qué?

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, dejó la copa sobre el suelo del porche y se puso de pie. Se cruzó de brazos y tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba claro que el paso del tiempo no lo había hecho encogerse.

—No es lo que piensas. No he venido a crear problemas.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso? —le preguntó él confuso.

—He venido por mi hermano y mis sobrinas. No se trata de nada entre nosotros.

La sonrisa de Peeta se difuminó hasta convertirse en una fina línea.

—En cuanto a eso... —se encogió de hombros—. Fui un crío y un cretino. Lo siento.

No era una disculpa que estuviera a la altura de lo que la había hecho sufrir al rechazarlos a su hijo y a ella, pero a Peeta nunca se le había dado bien eso de aceptar la responsabilidad en sus relaciones.

Después de todo, él era un Mellark, miembro de una buena familia; una chica de la Veta era lo suficientemente buena como para acostarse con él, pero un tipo como Peeta nunca querría nada más con alguien así.

—Bueno, el caso es que no sabía que mi hermano había vuelto y no sabía que tenía dos hijas hasta que Primrose me ha escrito. Por eso estoy aquí. Estaré dos semanas, tres como mucho, y me mantendré alejada de tu camino, como me pediste —o, mejor dicho, como le «ordenó», pero estaba muy cansada y no le apetecía entrar en el tema. Una pelea con Peeta complicaría aún más la situación .

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó mantener la calma.

—Pero tengo que señalar que no eres dueño de este pueblo y que no tienes ningún derecho a decirme dónde puedo o no puedo estar.

—Lo sé —dijo Peeta dando un paso más hacia ella—. ¿Te ayudaría saber que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me estás diciendo?

Y esa sonrisa volvió, la misma que siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacerla sentir como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

—Quería darte la bienvenida y decirte que creo que es genial que hayas triunfado tanto con tus libros, aunque no estoy seguro de que me guste esa parte en la que me matas una y otra vez.

Ahora él no era el único que estaba confundido. ¿Quería hablar de sus libros?

—Te lo mereces y, técnicamente, no te he matado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué todas tus víctimas tienen más que un mero parecido conmigo?

—No sé de qué me hablas —lo cual era mentira.

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse cuando dio otro paso hacia ella. Un paso que lo acercó demasiado.

—Hace once años fui un cretino. Lo admito y lo siento. Eso es lo que he venido a decirte.

—¿Qué? —bajó las manos hasta las caderas y lo miró—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó la última vez que vine aquí?

—¿Qué última vez?

—Hace cinco años volví para hablar contigo, pero tuve una conversación bastante incómoda con tu mujer. Estabas fuera y unos días después recibí tu carta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él extrañado.

Ella quería gritar.

—Vine a hablar contigo, a contarte lo de Cinna. Vi a Glimmer y me dijo que no estabas en el pueblo. Unos diez días después, recibí una carta de tu parte diciéndome que no querías saber nada de nosotros, que me mantuviera alejada del Distrito 12 y que si volvía, te asegurarías de que lo lamentara.

—Acepto que lo que te hice hace tantos años fue estúpido y mezquino y lo siento, pero no metas a mi mujer en tus historias.

—¿Historias? ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? Hablé con tu mujer hace cinco años y tú me escribiste una carta. Aún la tengo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no te escribí ninguna carta —vaciló—. No sé si viste a Glimmer o no, tal vez yo estaba de viaje. Hoy te he visto aquí y he venido a saludarte y a pedirte disculpas. Eso es todo —la miró fijamente—. Y por cierto, ¿quién es Cinna? ¿Tu marido? ¿Estás casada?

¡Oh, Dios! Katniss volvió a sentarse en el escalón. La invadieron los recuerdos y se le hizo imposible elegir sólo uno. El pasado más reciente fue lo primero que se coló en su mente recordándole cuánto había amado a Peeta, cómo la había convencido para que confiara en él, cómo le había dicho que la amaba. Ella se había entregado a él una noche llena de estrellas junto al lago; una desesperada emoción no había sido suficiente para evitar que su primera vez le doliera, pero Peeta la había abrazado mientras lloró.

Habían planeado que ella fuera a reunirse con él en la universidad porque estar juntos en el Distrito 12 era imposible. Y no porque su familia fuera especialmente rica, sino porque eran una familia muy respetable y eso Katniss Everdeen jamás podría serlo.

Lo recordó a él y a sus amigos en la cafetería donde Katniss trabajaba después de clase, cómo su amigo Finnick había mencionado haberlos visto juntos y cómo Peeta había dicho que ella no era nadie. La había negado, los había negado a los dos y Katniss lo había oído todo.

Tal vez si ella hubiera sido mayor habría entendido por qué Peeta había dicho lo que dijo, o si él hubiera sido más maduro o fuerte, podría haberse enfrentado a sus amigos. Por el contrario, le había hecho daño y ella había reaccionado ante ese ataque. Se había acercado a la mesa, había agarrado el batido de chocolate que le había llevado hacía escasos minutos y se lo había tirado a la cara. Después, se había marchado; había dejado su trabajo, había metido sus cosas en una bolsa y había huido al Distrito 4.

Tres semanas después, se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

Había regresado al pueblo para contárselo a Peeta, pero entonces lo había encontrado en la cama con otra. Había huido de nuevo y en esa ocasión se había decidido a estar sola. Pero cinco años atrás, cuando Cinna iba a empezar el primer grado en el colegio, había decidido probar de nuevo con Peeta y así había terminado hablando con su esposa y recibiendo la carta en la que él decía que no quería saber nada de los dos.

Pero nada tenía sentido. Peeta era muchas cosas, pero no estúpido. No se olvidaría de su propio hijo a menos que no lo supiera, que su mujer no le hubiera hablado de la visita de Katniss.

—¿Katniss? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé —se levantó—. Aun corriendo el riesgo de repetirme, ¿Glimmer nunca te dijo que vine a verte?

—Así es.

—Tú nunca me escribiste una carta.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de esto?

—¿De qué?

Ella respiró hondo. Había sabido que existían muchas posibilidades de volver a encontrarse con él, con su mujer, o con los dos, pero jamás se habría imaginado algo parecido.

—Hace cinco años volví para verte. Bueno, no, en realidad volví semanas después de marcharme, pero estabas en la cama con Madge Undersee.

—¿Qué? Yo no... —dio media vuelta y volvió a girarse hacia ella—. No es lo que crees.

—Me pareció que los dos estabais desnudos en la cama —dijo intentando que su voz no se viera afectada—. No importa. Que te acostaras con Madge no es la cuestión.

—Yo no me acosté con ella.

—¿No? Entonces, vuestra intensa relación tampoco es la cuestión. Volví para decirte que estaba embarazada y, cuando te vi en la cama con Madge, me marché. Estaba demasiado herida, demasiado furiosa. Me habías negado en público y después te habías acostado con una de las chicas que encontraban una gran satisfacción atormentándome. Bueno, el caso es que siempre quise que lo supieras y por eso vine hace cinco años para contarte lo de Cinna. Hablé con Glimmer y se lo conté y entonces recibí una carta tuya diciendo que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo ni con Cinna y que nos mantuviéramos alejados de aquí —una carta que, al parecer, había escrito Climmer.

Peeta la miró como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho y en su rostro se vieron reflejadas muchas emociones, entre ellas incredulidad, confusión y rabia.

—¿Cinna no es tu marido?

—Es mi hijo. Tu hijo. Tiene once años. Y está aquí.

* * *

**Holaa! aquí segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué creéis que pasará con Peeta cuando vea a su hijo? yo solo os adelanto que se avecina drama...  
**

**Muchas gracias por la acogida que ha tenido este fic, por los reviews, las lecturas, los favoritos y/o follows...**

**Hasta el lunes que viene! Nos leemos!**

**Besoooos**

**P.D. review?**


	4. Capítulo 3

******Disclaimer: ****la historia original es un libro cuya autora es Susan Mallery. Y yo leí una adaptación de ese libro (aquí, en fanfiction) a los personajes de Crepúsculo cuya autora es Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. Y yo he decidido usar esa adaptación (con permiso previo de la autora) y ponerle los personajes de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

Peeta oyó las palabras, pero no les encontraba ningún sentido. ¿Hijo? ¿Un niño de once años que era suyo?

—Nunca me lo habías dicho.

A pesar de pronunciar esas palabras, sentía que no podía hablar. ¿Un bebé? No. No un bebé. Un niño. Su hijo.

—Sí que te lo dije —repitió Katniss poniendo las manos sobre las caderas, como si estuviera preparada para enfrentarse a él—. Acabo de explicarlo. Admitiré que no hice mucho esfuerzo cuando volví la primera vez, pero veros desnudos a los dos en la cama fue demasiado para mí. Por eso volví una segunda vez.

—Para —la miraba cada vez más furioso—. Estás mintiendo.

—Te lo dije... aún tengo la carta. Puedo decirle a mi ayudante que me la envíe, llegará aquí pasado mañana.

Él sabía que no había ninguna carta, sobre todo porque nunca había escrito una. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el portón antes de volver a girarse hacia la casa. La silueta de Katniss se dibujaba contra la tenue luz del porche. Le había alegrado mucho verla, había querido ir a hablar con ella y se había encontrado con eso.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes quedarte ahí y decirme que tengo un hijo de once años? —echó a andar hacia ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No te molestaste en decirme que estabas embarazada? ¿Qué te da ese derecho?

—Intenté decírtelo, pero estabas demasiado ocupado tirándote a Madge.

Él la agarró de un brazo.

—No me importa, como si hubiera estado acostándome con todo el pueblo. Estabas embarazada de mi hijo y yo tenía el derecho a saberlo.

Ella se sacudió y él la soltó porque así lo habían educado, porque soltarla era lo correcto.

—Claro que me molesté en hacerlo. Se suponía que me querías, me convenciste de que era seguro amarte. Me quitaste la virginidad y después permitiste que alguien me llamara «puta» delante de todos tus amigos.

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que importa, porque dice mucho de quién eres como persona. Es la razón por la que no me molesté en seguir intentándolo.

La injusticia de esa acusación era demasiado dolorosa.

—Era muy joven.

—Y yo. Dieciocho años, sola y embarazada.

—Es mi hijo y deliberadamente lo has tenido alejado de mí estos años.

Katniss respiró hondo y asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé. Por eso volví para contártelo hace cinco años.

Él no se creía la historia de que hubiera hablado con Glimmer y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que tenía un hijo. La apartó a un lado y fue hacia la puerta.

—Quiero verlo.

—¡No! —Katniss lo agarró del brazo—. Peeta, espera. Así no. No puedes entrar ahí dentro y decírselo todo. Sólo tiene once años. Lo asustarás.

Podría haber seguido caminando, ya que ella no tenía fuerza para sujetarlo, pero entre la rabia y el resentimiento, Peeta comprendió que había algo, alguien, que era más importante que ellos dos.

Cinna.

Se detuvo.

Ella lo soltó y se situó frente a él.

—Yo también estoy sorprendida y lamento todo esto. Juro que creía que lo sabías.

—Quiero conocerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero necesitamos un plan. Tiene que estar preparado.

Él estrechó la mirada.

—Perdiste tu derecho a decidir el día que elegiste apartarlo de mí.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Ahí te equivocas. Esto no es un juego. Estamos hablando de la vida de un niño. En cuanto a los derechos, soy su madre y tú no apareces en su certificado de nacimiento. No estoy diciendo que no quiera que tengas una relación con él, porque sí que quiero. Por eso vine hace cinco años. Claro que lo quiero. También estoy enfadada. Dijiste que me querías y aun así jamás te molestaste en ir a

buscarme cuando me marché. Después de verte con Madge, ¿llegaste a echarme de menos?

—¿Qué importa eso? —él volvió a maldecir y dio un paso atrás—. Me has robado once años, Katniss. Me has robado tiempo y recuerdos que nunca podré recuperar. ¿De verdad crees que unos sentimientos de instituto pueden igualarse a esto?

—Aceptaré la responsabilidad por los primeros años, pero no por los últimos cinco. ¿Por qué te niegas a creerme? Estuve aquí, hablé con Glimmer. Te enseñaré la carta en cuanto llegue y mientras tanto, ve a hablar con tu mujer.

Él se quedó mirándola. Claro. No podía saberlo.

—Glimmer está muerta.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Oh, Dios. Lo siento.

Peeta alzó la mirada hacia la casa, lo único que deseaba era entrar y llevarse lo que era suyo. Tal vez odiara a Katniss con todo su ser, pero en una cosa tenía razón: Cinna era lo único que importaba en esa situación. Entrar en la casa y agarrarlo no haría más que asustar al niño y él quería empezar de un modo mejor. Si hubiera sabido que existía, habría estado a su lado desde el principio. Habría sido un padre.

—Mañana vendré después del trabajo —le dijo en voz baja—. Quiero conocerlo —la miró a los ojos—. Y nada de excusas.

Ella asintió.

—Se lo contaré mañana.

—¿Vas a hacer que parezca un cretino delante de él?

—Claro que no.

—¿Qué le has dicho hasta ahora?

—Nada. No le he mentido, le he dicho que había cosas de las que no iba a hablar. No siempre le gusta esa respuesta, pero la acepta.

«Porque no ha tenido elección», pensó Peeta, aún conteniendo la furia. Katniss había controlado la situación, había hecho lo que había querido, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Él se aseguraría de ello.

—¿Estarás aquí? —preguntó él. De todos modos, en esa ocasión, la seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra si era necesario. Ya le había robado demasiado.

—Aquí estaré. Lo juro.

Peeta soltó una carcajada.

—¿Acaso tu palabra significa algo?

Ella se metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó las llaves del coche.

—¿Quieres llevártelas? ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?

Tal vez, pero no era necesario.

—Tengo tu número de matrícula. Si intentas marcharte, te arrestarán por secuestro.

Una amenaza vacía. Si ella decía la verdad, si de verdad él no aparecía en el certificado de nacimiento, entonces sus derechos se verían limitados. Pero si ella lo presionaba y provocaba, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para recuperar sus derechos. Cinna era su hijo y él se hacía cargo de todo lo que era suyo.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le susurró que si hubiera tenido la misma intención para recuperar a Katniss, nada de eso habría pasado, porque habría sabido lo de Cinna desde el principio.

—Peeta, por favor. Tenemos que colaborar por el bien de Cinna.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no esperes que te comprenda ni que te perdone, Katniss. Has jugado con mi vida y con la vida de mi hijo. Espero que en el infierno tengan un sitio reservado para ti.

Ella se estremeció como si la hubiera golpeado, pero él ni se inmutó después de lo que había dicho, sino que se dio la vuelta y, antes de salir por el portón, se detuvo.

—Volveré mañana a las seis. No empeores las cosas.

Y con eso se fue.

XOXOXOXOXO

Katniss agarró su taza de café. Normalmente intentaba limitarse a una o dos tazas al día, pero después de una noche sin dormir, tenía la sensación de que excedería el límite antes de que llegara el mediodía.

Había sido una idiota. Lo aceptaba. Pero lo que no le gustaba era la realidad de que había sido cruel y desconsiderada, unas características que jamás habría pensado que formaran parte de ella.

El comentario de Peeta de que había jugado con la vida de su hijo y con la suya había sido un golpe directo, y era incapaz de olvidarlo. La culpabilidad era poderosa. A pesar del hecho de que había vuelto para contárselo todo cinco años atrás, la realidad era que Peeta se había perdido los seis primeros años de la vida de Cinna.

No se podía recuperar el tiempo, como él ya había dicho, y lo lamentaba. Pero ahora todo era peor. Al parecer, Glimmer no le había dicho a Peeta que ella había ido al pueblo, así que no había habido un segundo rechazo. Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba porque estaba claro que Peeta no la creía. Aun así, llamaría a Portia y le pediría que le enviara la carta: una solución sencilla a una parte del problema. Ojalá pudiera explicar tan fácilmente cómo habían sido aquellos primeros seis años.

Oyó pisadas en las escaleras y sacó la leche de la nevera. Ya había puesto dos cajas de cereales sobre la mesa junto con cuencos y cucharas.

Prim fue la primera en entrar en la cocina, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpios, después de los montones de coladas que había hecho Katniss la noche anterior, y el pelo reluciente y suave. Se acercó a la mesa.

—Buenos días —dijo forzando una sonrisa. Su problema con Peeta no tenía nada que ver con las niñas.

—Hola —Prim no se sentó—. Sigues aquí.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras retiraba una silla.

—No has dormido arriba, en la habitación de mi padre.

La idea de dormir en la misma cama en la que había dormido su hermano, y su madre antes que él, le había puesto la piel de gallina. Pero ésa no era la cuestión; la cuestión era que Prim se había levantado en mitad de la noche para comprobar si aún estaba allí.

—A veces me gusta trabajar por la noche —y era verdad, aunque no la razón por la que había elegido el sofá del salón antes que la cama del dormitorio principal—. Estar abajo me parecía más sencillo.

—Creía que te habías marchado.

Prim no la miraba mientras hablaba.

Katniss puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—No pienso abandonaros ni a ti ni a Rue. Sé que te llevará un tiempo creerme, pero puedes confiar en mí.

—De acuerdo.

—Lo digo en serio —declaró firmemente Katniss—. Vamos a solucionar esto. No tienes teléfono móvil, ¿verdad?

Prim negó con la cabeza.

—Te compraremos uno cuando salgas del cole y te grabaré mi número. Así siempre podrás ponerte en contacto conmigo. ¿Te sentirías mejor así?

A la niña se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Podría llamar a mis amigos?

—Claro.

—¿Y enviar mensajes?

Katniss sonrió.

—Siempre que prometas parar antes de que se te caigan los dedos.

—Eso puedo hacerlo —la niña agarró una caja de cereales.

—Entonces, trato hecho.

Rue entró en la habitación y corrió hacia Katniss para abrazarla.

—¿Tengo que ir al colegio?

—Sí. ¿Cuánto te queda? ¿Tres días? Sobrevivirás.

Rue sonrió.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—¿Y aun así me lo has preguntado?

—Ajá.

La niña se sentó en frente de su hermana y agarró los cereales.

No tardaron mucho en desayunar. Después de meter los tazones en la pila, Katniss sacó su bolso.

—No hemos comprado nada para vuestro almuerzo, así que ¿os importa compraros algo?

Las niñas se miraron y se rieron.

—¡Podemos comprar el almuerzo! —dijo Prim contenta—. ¡Sería genial!

Katniss se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevarían sin almorzar. ¿No podrían haberles dado el almuerzo en el colegio de forma gratuita? Aunque, claro, para eso habría hecho falta que alguien hubiera estado al tanto de la situación.

Les dio diez dólares a cada una y las acompañó a la verja de la casa. Se despidieron y le prometieron que volverían a casa después del colegio.

—¡Podemos hacer galletas antes de cenar! —les gritó ella.

Cuando habían doblado la esquina, entró en la casa, anotó que tenían que comprar un teléfono móvil y se dispuso a elaborar una segunda lista de la compra que incluía ingredientes para hacer galletas de chocolate. Después, llamó a Portia para que le enviara la carta junto con las notas que se había dejado en casa.

Cuando colgó, oyó pisadas arriba indicándole que Cinna ya estaba levantado y que iba hacia la ducha. Esperó nerviosa a que bajara y se vio forzada a actuar con normalidad antes de charlar con él durante el desayuno.

—He pensado que podríamos hacer galletas —le dijo cuando él se terminó los cereales—. Cuando tus primas vuelvan del cole.

Cinna sonrió.

—Genial.

—¿Es genial que vayamos a hacer galletas o que ellas tengan que ir al cole y tú no?

El niño se rió.

—Las dos cosas.

Cinna se levantó y llevó su tazón a la pila. Después de aclararlo, buscó un lavavajillas y frunció el ceño al ver que no había ninguno.

—¿Qué hago con esto?

—Déjalo en la pila. Vamos a lavar los platos al estilo antiguo. A mano.

Él parecía confundido, como si fuera un concepto imposible de imaginar, y Katniss estaba de acuerdo, pero no compraría uno para las pocas semanas que estarían allí. Al menos tenían microondas y eso sí que era una necesidad primordial. Hacían falta palomitas para una noche de pelis.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó él volviendo a la mesa.

—Podríamos dar un paseo por el pueblo —le dijo mientras lo miraba a la cara y se preguntaba si alguien se daría cuenta del parecido que guardaba con Peeta. Para ella, eran iguales—. Después podrás jugar a la Xbox mientras trabajo.

Los azules ojos del niño se iluminaron.

—Me encantan las vacaciones de verano.

—Seguro que sí. Pero no vas a pasarte tres meses perfeccionando tu juego favorito —cuando estuvieran en el Distrito 4, tendría clases y un par de semanas en un campamento.

—¿Y dos meses y veintinueve días? —preguntó Cinna, enarcando las cejas.

—No lo creo —Katniss respiró hondo y deseó abrazarlo con fuerza porque, en cuanto le contara lo de Peeta, todo iba a cambiar. Lo sabía. La verdad lo cambiaría todo y no habría vuelta atrás.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo... No es malo.

—De acuerdo.

Él esperó pacientemente, confiando en ella, porque su madre nunca le había mentido, nunca le había fallado. Lo ponía furioso porque ella era la madre y había reglas que cumplir, pero eso era diferente, era lógico.

—Me has preguntado mucho por tu padre y yo nunca te he hablado de él.

—Lo sé.

—Ahora estoy preparada para hacerlo.

Cinna estaba recostado contra el respaldo de la silla, pero se puso derecho y estiró los brazos hacia ella, expectante.

—¿Mi padre?

—Sí, es un buen tipo. Un contratista, construye edificios, cosas...

—Sé lo que es un contratista, mamá —dijo resoplando y exasperado.

—Claro que lo sabes. Bueno, es contratista y además construye molinos, de ésos para generar electricidad.

—Turbinas de viento.

—¿Qué?

—Se llaman turbinas de viento.

—Gracias —Katniss estaba incómoda y deseando no tener que contarle nada, pero eso era muy egoísta porque Cinna merecía conocer a su padre y Peeta... merecía conocer a su hijo.

—Vive aquí, en el Distrito 12. Esta noche lo conocerás.

Cinna se levantó de la silla a la velocidad de la luz, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

—¿Voy a conocer a mi padre? ¿En serio?

—Sí. Anoche lo vi y quiere conocerte.

Cinna la miró a los ojos.

—¿Esta noche?

—A las seis.

—¿Mi padre va a venir?

—Ajá.

—¿Lo has visto de verdad?

Ella lo abrazó deseando poder aferrarse a él para siempre.

—Sí —le acarició el pelo y lo miró a los ojos—. Vine a hablarle de ti cuando tenías unos seis años, pero no estaba aquí, estaba de viaje de negocios, así que le dije a otra persona que se lo contara y prometió hacerlo, pero al final no lo hizo.

—¿Mintió? —Cinna parecía impactado. Era tan pequeño que aún creía que la mayoría de los adultos decían la verdad.

—Se guardó la verdad, que es prácticamente lo mismo que mentir. Pensé que él no quería saber nada de nosotros, pero me equivocaba. Está deseando conocerte.

Cinna abrió los ojos de par en par, unos ojos cargados de esperanza.

—¿Crees que le gustaré?

—Creo que te adorará —le acarició una mejilla—. Te pareces mucho a él. El pelo y los ojos azules.

—Pero tengo tu sonrisa.

—Sí, la tienes y quiero recuperarla —se acercó y le hizo cosquillas.

Él se rió.

—Ojalá aún estuviera en el cole para poder contarle a todo el mundo que yo también tengo padre.

—Ya se lo contarás en septiembre.

—¿Crees que papá vendrá a vivir con nosotros al Distrito 4?

Si Katniss hubiera estado de pie, se habría caído.

—Eh, probablemente no. La vida de tu padre está aquí, en el Distrito 12. Tiene una gran familia, no sé quién sigue viviendo aquí, seguramente su madre y supongo que algunas de sus hermanas.

—¿Hay más?

«Hay toda una manada», pensó ella. Pensar que los parientes de Peeta también eran los de Cinna la puso un poco nerviosa. ¿Cómo podría ella competir con toda una familia? Sin embargo, se recordó que no era una competición. Aun así...

—Tienes dos tíos, tres tías, que por cierto son trillizas, y una abuela.

—¡Guai!

—Lo sé —dijo con falso entusiasmo—. Tendrás mucha familia, tanta que no sabrás qué hacer con todo el mundo.

—¿Alguien de mi edad?

—No lo creo, pero no lo sé con seguridad. Puedes preguntarle a tu padre.

Podría haber decenas de niños; cualquiera de sus hermanos podría haberse casado e incluso Peeta podría tener hijos de su matrimonio con Glimmer, aunque serían más pequeños. Sin embargo, decidió no pensar en ello, ya estaba resultando muy difícil todo y lo último que necesitaba era pensar en su difunta mujer.

—Esto es genial, mamá. ¡Tengo un padre! Somos una familia.

Eran muchas cosas, pero Katniss no creía que «familia» fuera la palabra adecuada. No, sabiendo lo mucho que Peeta la odiaba.

—Va a ser interesante —admitió.

—¿Puedo utilizar el ordenador para enviarle un email a Rory?

Ella asintió y Cinna salió corriendo de la habitación. Unos segundos después, oyó sus fuertes pisadas y el crujido de las escaleras.

A los once años, la vida era simple y un padre nuevo era algo genial. No había complicaciones, no había ambivalencias, ni preocupaciones sobre el futuro. Ella, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo podía salir mal.

—Probablemente ésa sea la razón por la que escribo lo que escribo — murmuró mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la pila para fregar los platos del desayuno. Algunos días el asesinato y la violencia en general encajaban con su estado de ánimo, y por ello volcaba sus frustraciones en una víctima que se lo mereciera, para que su personaje encontrara la justicia al final.

Pero la situación que estaba viviendo ahora no era ficción, era la vida real, y tenía la sensación de que las cosas se iban a complicar.

* * *

**Sorpresaa! hoy tenía un hueco libre y decidí subir este capi para no haceros esperar tanto. Qué os pareció la reacción de Peeta? cómo pensáis que será el reencuentro padre-hijo? **

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos, follows, la cantidad de lecturas que tengo, los reviews (aunque esperaba más en el capítulo anterior...) y los guest que dejan reviews.**

**Que haya subido hoy un capítulo extra no quiere decir que no vaya a subir uno el lunes, yo siempre subiré el lunes a no ser que no pueda, entonces avisaré y lo subiré otro día para compensar.**

**Nos leemos! Besoooos**

**MarEverdeen**


	5. Capítulo 4

******Disclaimer: ****la historia original es un libro cuya autora es Susan Mallery. Y yo leí una adaptación de ese libro (aquí, en fanfiction) a los personajes de Crepúsculo cuya autora es Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. Y yo he decidido usar esa adaptación (con permiso previo de la autora) y ponerle los personajes de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

Peeta hizo lo que pudo por trabajar, pero a las diez de la mañana se había rendido. No podía engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Su hermana Clove le había preguntado dos veces si todo iba bien; él le había dicho que estaba bien, pero después de pasar veinte minutos duplicando un pedido de madera, para darse cuenta después de que ese trabajo ya lo habían finalizado dos semanas antes, supo que tenía que salir y despejarse la mente.

—¡Volveré en una hora! —gritó mientras salía de la oficina.

—No tengas prisa en volver —murmuró Clove, lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera.

En circunstancias normales, él habría entrado y habrían discutido, pero no ese día. No, cuando seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Tenía un hijo, pensó mientras subía a su camioneta y arrancaba el motor. Un hijo. Once años y no había sabido nada. Y todo porque Katniss Everdeen le había ocultado la verdad. Deliberadamente.

La ira que lo había invadido la noche anterior había vuelto con más fuerza. Se obligó a centrarse en conducir, en prestar atención a pequeñas cosas como, por ejemplo, señales de stop.

En lugar de ir a su casa, volvió a la casa en la que había crecido. Si alguien podía calmarlo, ésa era su madre.

Johanna Mellark había criado a seis hijos y había sobrevivido a la pérdida de su marido, Haymitch, casi diez años antes. Ella era el corazón de la familia, la persona a la que todos recurrían cuando había un problema. Era una mujer racional y podría darle una buena perspectiva del asunto, una mucho mejor que la suya porque ahora mismo lo único que quería era agarrar a su hijo y llevárselo.

No era un plan muy inteligente, se dijo mientras conducía por el vecindario y antes de recorrer el camino de entrada a su casa.

Miró el reloj del salpicadero. Con sus seis hijos viviendo fuera de casa, su madre tenía mucho tiempo libre, un tiempo que ocupaba con clases y con sus amigas. Si no recordaba mal, ahora estaría entre el gimnasio y algún almuerzo que tuviera planeado.

Llegó a la puerta principal y ésta se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar.

—Te he visto llegar con el coche —dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos que revelaban su esbelto cuerpo. Iba descalza y tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa. Aunque siempre había llevado el pelo largo, se lo había cortado unos años antes y cada vez que la veía, lo tenía más corto.

—Hola, mamá —dijo él antes de agacharse a besarla en la mejilla—. ¿La próxima vez vas a raparte la cabeza?

—Si me apetece, lo haré —respondió ella echándose atrás para dejarle pasar—. Ahora estoy haciendo más deporte y el pelo corto es más cómodo. Hoy tengo clase de yoga; te juro que hay posturas que me superan y no puedo evitar pensar que algún día me romperé un hueso. Estoy en esa edad, ya sabes... Estoy encogiéndome y cada vez estoy más frágil.

—Lo dudo.

Johanna apenas había cumplido los cincuenta y fácilmente podía pasar por una mujer diez años más joven. A pesar de los años que llevaba sola, nunca había salido con nadie. Intelectualmente sabía que a su madre le vendría bien encontrar a alguien, pero ya que era el hijo mayor y el que se sentía responsable de ella, no era algo a lo que quisiera enfrentarse. Vérselas con un hombre por intentar algo con su madre no era la idea que Peeta tenía de pasar un buen rato.

—Eres muy dulce al decir eso —se quedó mirándolo un momento y entonces le dijo—: ¿Qué pasa?

—Puede que haya venido solamente a verte.

—¿A estas horas de la mañana y a mitad de semana? No lo creo. Además, puedo sentirlo. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella fue hacia la cocina mientras hablaba y él la siguió automáticamente.

Todo lo importante se discutía en la cocina; era lugar de revelaciones, celebraciones y anuncios.

Johanna sirvió dos tazas de café, agarró la suya, se apoyó contra la encimera y esperó pacientemente.

Esa paciencia era algo que Peeta había odiado cuando era adolescente; le había hecho retorcerse y sufrir hasta acabar confesando lo que fuera que había hecho mal. Ese día, por el contrario, agradecía que ella no intentara distraerlo con charlas banales.

—Tengo un hijo. Se llama Cinna y tiene once años.

A su madre casi se le cayó la taza de café y, rápidamente, la dejó sobre la encimera. Se quedó pálida y respiró hondo una y otra vez.

—Katniss Everdeen ha vuelto al pueblo. La vi ayer en la carrera. Después fui a verla a su casa y me lo contó —se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Aún no lo he visto. Lo conoceré esta noche.

—¿Katniss Everdeen? ¿Te acostaste con Katniss Everdeen?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, mamá.

—Creía que conocía a todas tus novias. ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

Y antes de que él pudiera responder, continuó diciendo:

—Aunque, si tiene once años, tú estabas en la universidad. Pasaría cuando te dejamos vivir en el apartamento de encima del garaje durante el verano cuando volviste a casa. ¿Tuviste sexo encima del garaje?

—Mamá, eso no es relevante.

—Creo que sí lo es. Muy relevante. Prometiste que no lo harías. Dijiste que nada de chicas. Mentiste y dejaste embarazada a una.

—Mamá...

Ella respiró hondo.

—Bien, tienes razón. Katniss se quedó embarazada y... —abrió los ojos de par en par—. Tengo un nieto. ¡Oh, Peeta! ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

—Ya tuvimos aquella conversación sobre cómo se hacen los niños...

—No, quiero decir que cómo es posible que hayas tenido un hijo todo este tiempo y no me lo hayas dicho.

—No lo sabía.

—¿Te lo ocultó? No puedo creerlo. Es horrible. Tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo?

La reacción de su madre fue un poco dispersa, pero era de esperar. Él tampoco podía pensar con mucha claridad.

—No intento ser mezquina, pero ¿estás seguro? Once años es mucho tiempo como para que te lo haya ocultado. ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Qué quiere?

Eran muchas preguntas y él fue primero a por la fácil.

—El niño es mío. No estaba saliendo con nadie más.

—Todo el mundo sabía lo que era su madre y las cosas que oyó y vio de ella. Se emborrachaba, se quedaba en el aparcamiento del bar y gritaba. Era horrible. Siempre lo sentí mucho por Katniss y solía preguntarme si debía hacer o decir algo para ayudarla. Tengo hijas y sé lo que es eso. Pero se quedó embarazada...

—Mamá, tú no sabías que estaba embarazada.

—Tienes razón —volvió a la mesa—. Ni siquiera sé qué pensar.

—Ni tú ni yo.

—¿Crees que quiere dinero?

—No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es una autora de novelas de misterio de éxito. La has leído, ¿recuerdas? Ha escrito cinco libros y todos han funcionado muy bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Johanna se dejó caer en una silla junto a la mesa—. Tienes un hijo.

—Eso ha dicho. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Todo este tiempo y no te había dicho nada? Qué zorra. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a mantenernos alejados de tu hijo, de mi nieto? ¿Cómo lo ha mantenido alejado de su familia? ¿Quién se cree que es?

Su madre era absolutamente leal, pensó con una sonrisa, pero entonces recordó que tenía razón. Katniss le había robado la única cosa que no se podía recuperar: el tiempo.

Johanna se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro de la cocina.

—¿Alguna vez ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Ha vuelto por las hijas de su hermano —le había dicho más cosas, pero sólo le había prestado atención a lo guapa que estaba bajo la luz de la luna. ¡Se había alegrado tanto de verla! Y le habría gustado decirle que estaba más preciosa todavía que antes.

—¿No ha venido para hablarte de lo del niño? ¿De Cinna?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Es complicado. Dice que intentó contármelo cuando lo descubrió, pero cuando volvió, yo estaba con otra chica —no iba a decirle a su madre que estaba en la cama con Madge Undersee. Habían quedado dos días y, sinceramente, no recordaba haberse acostado con ella.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—No. Dice que volvió hace cinco años y habló con Glimmer. Le contó lo de Cinna y le dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

Su madre lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Y?

—Dice que recibió una carta mía diciéndole que yo no quería saber nada ni de ella ni del niño y que se mantuviera alejada del pueblo.

Johanna se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso es típico. Inventarse una historia estúpida y después esperar que todo el mundo lo acepte sin ninguna prueba.

—Dice que aún tiene la carta y que mañana la tendrá aquí.

—¿La crees?

—No lo sé.

Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Todo este tiempo un miembro de nuestra familia ha estado por ahí y no lo hemos sabido. Ha estado perdido. Solo.

Peeta no creía que a Katniss le hiciera gracia el comentario de su madre.

—Nos necesita —dijo ella tocándole el brazo—. Tenemos que estar a su lado. Descubrir que tiene un padre ha debido de ser muy duro para él.

—Lo sé —él le apretó la mano.

Johanna respiró hondo.

—Necesitamos un plan. Tenemos que mantener la calma. ¿Vas a verlos esta noche?

—A las seis.

—Bien. Deberías ser amable con Katniss. No la presiones ahora. Lo último que queremos es que salga huyendo. Sé que estás furioso y Dios sabe que se lo merece, no hay excusa para lo que ha hecho, ninguna. Tú no la rechazaste. Te casaste con Glimmer cuando se quedó embarazada y no es que ella fuera un buen partido.

—Mamá...

Johanna alzó las manos.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Estabas haciendo lo que se te ha enseñado, responsabilizándote y dejando en buen lugar tu apellido. Peeta, has dejado embarazadas a dos chicas. Creía que tu padre había tenido contigo la conversación del «sexo seguro». ¿Es que se dejó algo?

Peeta se levantó y dio un paso atrás.

—Mamá, no nos desviemos de la conversación. Katniss y Cinna.

—Es verdad. Sé que estás enfadado. Yo estoy más que enfadada. Me gustaría aplastarla como si fuera un bicho, pero no podemos. Hay cosas que solucionar. Además, Cinna no es más que un niño. Probablemente quiera a su madre y no puedes meterte entre los dos. Así que, cuando lo conozcas esta noche, sé amable con ella también. Una vez sepas lo que está pasando, podrás

idear un plan.

Oír sus consejos le ayudaba a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Su relación con Cinna era su primera prioridad. Castigar a Katniss podía esperar.

—Gracias, mamá —se agachó y la besó en la mejilla.

—De nada —le acarició la mejilla—. Quiero conocerlo. Es mi nieto.

—Lo conocerás.

—¿Ha vuelto a su casa?

—Sí —doce años antes la casa había estado casi derruida y ahora estaba peor.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo ella—. Ya lo verás.

—Lo sé.

Él haría que funcionara, de una forma u otra. Katniss no iba a robarle más tiempo.

Katniss y Cinna pasaron la mañana paseando por el pueblo; ella había querido familiarizarse con la zona, pero rápidamente descubrió que no había olvidado nada sobre la vida en el Distrito 12. Aunque había nuevos negocios y un impresionante complejo de casas dentro de un campo de golf, el trazado básico del pueblo no había cambiado en absoluto. Si vivías cerca del parque, podías llegar caminando a cualquier parte.

Un poco antes de las doce, llevó a Cinna al Carver Café para almorzar. Recordaba que ese establecimiento había sido un restaurante con otro nombre cuando era pequeña. Mientras esperaban a que les llevaran su comida, le echaron un vistazo a los folletos turísticos que habían recogido y hablaron sobre los puntos de interés que podrían visitar durante su estancia.

—¿Crees que mi padre querrá llevarme a hacer senderismo?

—No lo sé —respondió ella.

Sabía que Peeta se había lesionado en la universidad, poco después de que ella se hubiera marchado del pueblo... Algo sobre un accidente de bici. En aquel momento, no había querido conocer los detalles, pero por lo poco que había visto, él podía caminar fácilmente, así que lo más probable era que pudiera soportar un día de senderismo.

—Dijiste que montaba en bici —repitió Cinna—. ¿Competía?

—Sí. En el instituto y en la universidad. Tenía un amigo llamado Finnick. Finnick tenía un problema en las piernas y montaba en bici para fortalecerlas, a modo de fisioterapia.

Cinna asintió con la mirada clavada en ella.

—¿Mi padre montaba con él?

—Eran amigos. Los dos eran muy buenos y competían juntos, pero entonces tu padre se lesionó.

—¿Qué le pasó a Finnick?

Katniss señaló al póster colgado en la pared, uno en el que Finnick Odair aparecía con un casco bajo el brazo y la mano que tenía libre aferrada a su bici.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Cinna sonriendo—. ¿Mi padre conoce a Finnick Odair?

—Creo que Finnick vive aquí.

—¡Guai!

El almuerzo llegó y entre mordisco y mordisco, Cinna la acribilló a preguntas. Unas las pudo responder y otras no, y otras cuantas las esquivó. Para cuando volvieron a casa, ella estaba agotada.

—¿Qué te parece si me das algo de tiempo para trabajar? —le preguntó a Cinna mientras se acercaban a la casa.

—Vale, yo veré una película —agarró la muñeca de su madre y miró su reloj —. Quedan cinco horas.

Ella forzó una sonrisa. No había duda de que su hijo estaba contando los minutos. Mientras que comprendía su emoción, para ella era una situación muy difícil; sobre todo por el hecho de que Peeta estuviera cada vez más furioso y que ella misma se sintiera como si lo hubiera estropeado todo.

Pero cuando la duda amenazó, se recordó que sí que había vuelto con la intención de contárselo. Tal vez el primer esfuerzo no había sido mucho, pero la segunda vez había intentado hacer lo mejor posible. Incluso tenía la prueba que decía que Peeta había rechazado a su hijo... Una prueba que podía no ser real.

¿Qué clase de mujer le ocultaba a su marido información sobre un niño?

En el instituto, Glimmer había estado acompañada por una manada de chicas de lo más mezquinas y Katniss había sido una de sus víctimas favoritas. Glimmer, Madge Undersee y otras tantas se habían deleitado convirtiendo su vida en una pesadilla. Ella había sido una chica guapa e inteligente, pero pobre y con mala reputación por vivir en la peor zona del pueblo.

No importaba que no hubiera salido con ningún chico hasta que conoció a Peeta. No sólo él había sido su primera vez, sino que también le había dado su primer beso. Pero para todo el mundo del instituto, Katniss Everdeen no había sido más que un cacho de carne para todo el que lo hubiera querido. O pagado.

Había habido muchos chicos que habían dicho haberse acostado con ella y Katniss había oído las fanfarronadas, las burlas. A nadie le había importado que no fueran verdad; nadie cuestionaba los rumores. Después de todo, su madre era una borracha y una prostituta, así que, ¿por qué no iba a serlo ella?

Decidió no pensar en el pasado, sabiendo que eso no la ayudaría en ese momento. Tenía que centrarse en lo que sucedería ese día porque, ¿no era eso ya suficiente problema?

Cuando llegaron a casa, Cinna entró corriendo en el salón para elegir una película. Después de buscar entre la colección que había en la pequeña librería junto a la ventana, eligió una y se la llevó a Katniss.

—Es una peli de chicas —dijo él encogiéndose de brazos—, pero no la he visto.

Katniss miró el título de Hannah Montana y le alborotó el pelo.

—Algunas veces las chicas son divertidas.

—Supongo.

Pronto, muy pronto, descubriría lo divertidas que eran las chicas, pensó ella mientras lo veía subir al dormitorio. Se habían llevado el DVD portátil y los auriculares, así que la casa estaría tranquila y por eso no podría utilizar el ruido como una excusa para no trabajar.

Después de abrir su portátil, comprobó rápidamente su email y abrió un documento de Word, pero a pesar de la frase a medio escribir y del parpadeante cursor, no se le ocurrió nada que añadir.

Todo el mundo siempre hablaba de la suerte que tenía, de lo maravilloso que era ser escritor, de lo bueno que era poder trabajar en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento, y eso, en teoría, era verdad. Pero, por otro lado, no tenía a nadie para ayudarla cuando no estaba de humor para escribir, o cuando la vida interfería, como ahora. En este momento con mucho gusto volvería a sus días de

camarera antes que intentar idear unas cuantas buenas páginas, pero eso no era una opción. Lo único que podía hacer era teclear y borrar hasta que se le encendiera la bombillita o sucediera un milagro.

Y ese día el milagro llegó en forma de alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

Katniss guardó sus tres frases y se levantó de la mesa de la cocina. Cuando abrió la puerta principal, decidió que «milagro» no era la palabra exacta.

Johanna Mellark, la madre de Peeta, estaba en su puerta. La mujer iba bien vestida, era esbelta, atractiva y, a juzgar por el fuego que despedían sus ojos, muy, muy enfadada.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Johanna entrando en el desvencijado salón—. No nos conocemos, pero soy la madre de Peeta.

—Sé quién es.

—Y, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Ésa no era una pregunta muy difícil. Asintió.

Johanna miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está?

Katniss dio por hecho que se refería a Cinna.

—Arriba, viendo una película.

Johanna dirigió la mirada hacia las escaleras y una expresión de anhelo se reflejó en sus ojos para disiparse al instante.

—Mejor así. Tenemos que hablar.

—Peeta ha hablado con usted.

—Sí. Me ha dicho que dices tener un hijo suyo. Un hijo que tiene once años. Un niño al que has mantenido alejado de toda su familia. Le dije que fuera educado y racional, que sería más sencillo si todos nos llevábamos bien.

—¿Un consejo que usted ha elegido no seguir?

Johanna sacudió la cabeza.

—Debería, pero no puedo. Nos has hecho daño a todos, pero sobre todo a tu hijo.

Katniss se aferró a su autocontrol con ambas manos. No se le había ocurrido pedirle a Peeta que se guardara la información porque ella no iba por ahí hablando de su vida privada con mucha gente y no había imaginado que fuera a contárselo a su madre tan rápido.

Pero la familia Mellark siempre había estado muy unida, algo que ella había envidiado cuando era pequeña. Ahora la cálida y comprensiva madre había quedado sustituida por una que percibía que a uno de los suyos le habían hecho daño.

—Volví para decirle a Peeta que estaba embarazada —respondió Katniss sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido defenderse, pero incapaz de evitarlo—: Me había ido hacía dos meses y lo encontré en la cama con otra.

Johanna frunció el ceño.

—Y seguro que fue muy doloroso, pero no una excusa para guardarte la información. Era el padre. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

Katniss respiró hondo.

—Tiene razón, y por eso volví hace cinco años para contárselo. No estaba en casa y hablé con su mujer. Le dije a Glimmer todo y prometió decírselo. En menos de dos semanas recibí una carta de Peeta diciéndome que no quería saber nada ni de Cinna ni de mí y que me mantuviera alejada del Distrito 12. Mañana tendré aquí esa carta y, con mucho gusto, le daré una copia.

Katniss agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

—Así que, si ha venido únicamente a insultarme o a acusarme de todo, desde ser una zorra hasta engañar a su precioso hijo, hemos terminado esta conversación.

—Tengo mucho más que decir.

—Esta casa puede ser pequeña y estar medio derruida, pero Johanna, pertenece a mi familia, no a la suya, y estoy pidiéndole que se marche.

Johanna vaciló. Tenía los ojos azules como su hijo. Como Cinna. Y estaban llenos de emoción.

—Me contó lo de la carta. Puede que Peeta no quiera creer que Glimmer lo engañó, pero parece muy típico de ella. Si había algún problema al que no quisiera enfrentarse, lo evitaba. Y el hecho de que tú tuvieras un hijo de Peeta era un gran problema.

¿Era eso una oferta de paz? Le gustara o no, esa mujer era la abuela de Cinna.

Katniss fue hacia su portátil, pulsó unas teclas y giró el ordenador para que ella viera la pantalla.

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta, palideció y abrió los ojos de par en par. Todas las fotos que aparecían en la pantalla eran de Cinna.

—Es igual que Peeta cuando era pequeño, igual que mis hijos —hablaba entrecortadamente—. La sonrisa es distinta.

—Es la mía.

Johanna la miró y después miró al ordenador.

—¿Tiene once años?

—Sí.

—Esto lo cambia todo.

Katniss no sabía si se refería al hecho de que ahora supieran que Cinna existía o a la prueba de que era un Mellark.

—Sé que no me cree, pero nunca he querido mantener a Cinna alejado de su padre. Intenté contárselo. La primera vez no me esforcé mucho, pero la segunda me fui convencida de verdad de que lo sabía.

—Te creo —dijo Johanna lentamente—, pero no puedo evitar estar furiosa. No podemos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Katniss pensó en apuntar que había sido Peeta el que se había acostado con ella, el que le había robado la virginidad, el que le había prometido que la amaría para siempre y el que luego la había abandonado. Pero entonces, cuando ella había huido, él no se había molestado en ir a buscarla; era como si nunca le hubiera importado lo más mínimo.

—¿Vas a mantenerlo alejado de nosotros? —preguntó Johanna, sonando tanto desafiante como temerosa.

—No. Nunca he querido eso. No pretendo castigar a nadie. A él le encantaría tener una gran familia.

—Podría haberla tenido todo este tiempo.

—Y su hijo podría haber sido más responsable.

—No metas a Peeta en esto.

—Es verdad, porque yo me quedé embarazada sola. Por eso de que soy una zorra, ¿verdad?

Johanna apretó los labios.

—No. No quería decir eso. Lo siento.

—Se lo agradezco, pero tengo cosas que hacer —la puerta seguía abierta. Katniss miró hacia ella—. Podemos seguir hablando en otro momento, después de que hable con Peeta.

Johanna vaciló, pero asintió y se marchó.

Katniss cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. ¡Vaya veinticuatro horas, qué duras habían sido! ¡Y eso que aún no habían terminado!

Exactamente a las seis, Peeta llamó a la puerta de Katniss. Su todoterreno seguía en el camino de entrada. Él había ido a comprobarlo en un par de ocasiones a lo largo del día; quería estar seguro de que no se había ido.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Katniss, mirándolo.

—Justo a tiempo, seguro porque estás descansadísimo después de haber enviado a tu madre a ocuparse de las cosas por ti.

Estaba guapa. Era todo fuego y temperamento, sus ojos grises resplandecían. Su mirada se quedó clavada en las pecas que tanto recordaba. En la oscuridad no había podido verlas, pero ahora podía contarlas con facilidad. Por eso tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a sus palabras.

—¿Mi madre?

—Ha estado aquí antes. Ha sido genial porque no me basta con que tú me grites.

—Yo no le he dicho que viniera.

—No has tenido que hacerlo. Los Mellark siempre permanecen unidos. Así era años atrás y nada ha cambiado. Le has contado lo de Cinna y ella se ha presentado aquí. ¿De verdad vas a quedarte ahí y decirme que estás sorprendido?

—No. Es totalmente su estilo. Y la verdad es que fue ella la que me dijo que fuera racional y razonable.

—Tengo que admitir que cada vez que he pensado en cómo sería que estuvieras implicado en la vida de Cinna, nunca imaginé que tendría que tratar con tu madre.

—Hará todo lo que tenga que hacer por la gente que quiere.

—¿Y yo entro en esa lista?

—Sabes que estará ahí para Cinna.

—Es un pequeño consuelo. Ahora mismo lo único que agradezco es que no me haya dicho lo que supone para tu apellido haber tenido un hijo conmigo, ni que me haya advertido de que nos comportemos siempre bien para no mancillar el legado familiar. Venga, pasa, está deseando conocerte.

Peeta la siguió al interior de la casa. Quería preguntarle qué le había contado a Cinna, qué estaba esperando su hijo. Llevaba todo el día pensando qué debía decir o hacer, cómo hacer que todo saliera tal y como querría Cinna y, antes de que pudiera preguntar, o incluso tragarse el repentino nudo de rabia que se le formó en la garganta, ella se detuvo y se giró hacia él para decirle:

—Está muy emocionado y un poco asustado. Le he hablado un poco de ti, a qué te dedicas y esas cosas. Por favor, recuerda que independientemente de cómo te sientas por lo que ha pasado, él no tiene la culpa.

—Yo no haría eso.

—Es mi hijo —le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Haré lo que sea por protegerlo.

Ésas eran unas palabras que no había podido pronunciar hasta ahora, pensó Peeta intentando obviar lo injusto de la situación porque lo único que importaba era Cinna. Él era al que había que proteger.

—No voy a hacerle daño —dijo con brusquedad.

Ella suspiró.

—Ten cuidado. La capacidad de herir a alguien suele ir en directa proporción con cuánto le importas a esa persona.

Katniss entró en el salón y gritó:

—¡Cinna, tu padre está aquí!

Peeta se preparó para el impacto emocional y oyó unas suaves pisadas por las escaleras antes de tener a su hijo delante.

Cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener sobre la paternidad se disipó en el segundo en que vio a Cinna. Ese niño era todo un Mellark. Desde el pelo y los ojos claros hasta la forma de la cabeza. Se parecía a los hermanos de Peeta cuando eran pequeños.

Una inesperada emoción le impidió hablar; era anhelo mezclado con tristeza, además de asombro. Su hijo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin saber que existía?

Katniss esperó hasta que el niño entró en el salón y después se situó detrás de él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Cinna, es tu padre, Peeta Mellark. Peeta, él es Cinna.

—Hola —dijo Cinna. Miró a Peeta antes de desviar la mirada y volver a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Estaba diciéndole a Cinna que cuando eras más joven montabas en bici.

Peeta agradeció la ayuda, a pesar de lamentar tener que necesitarla.

—Tenía más o menos tu edad. Mi amigo Finnick tenía que montar para fortalecer sus piernas y nos divertíamos mucho juntos. En el instituto, empezamos a competir.

Cinna lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

—¿Creciste aquí?

Peeta asintió.

—Toda mi vida he vivido aquí. Vengo de una gran familia, me marché para ir a la universidad, pero cuando me gradué, volví a casa.

—Mamá dice que tienes hermanos.

—Dos hermanos y tres hermanas. Mis hermanas son trillizas idénticas.

—Entonces, ¿no puedes diferenciarlas?

Él sonrió.

—Era difícil cuando eran más pequeñas, pero ahora son bastante distintas.

—¿Saben algo de mí?

—Aún no, pero cuando se lo diga, querrán conocerte.

—¡Guai!

Katniss señaló al sofá.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis mientras yo voy a por limonada? También tenemos galletas recién hechas.

—Hemos hecho las galletas cuando mis primas han vuelto del cole —le explicó Cinna—. Tienen clase hasta el viernes. Prim y Rue —arrugó la nariz—. Son majas, para ser chicas...

—Esas palabras les encantarán —murmuró Katniss antes de entrar en la cocina. Las niñas estaban arriba y no habían podido oírlo, gracias a Dios.

Cinna comenzó a dar una detallada descripción de sus últimos días de cole, de sus amigos del Distrito 4 y de las películas que quería ver ese verano.

—"Chico de acción" puede estar chula. Va a empezar el grado medio en el cole, como yo, y encuentra una roca especial del espacio y recibe súper poderes.

—Si tiene súper poderes, será muy divertida —le dijo Peeta.

—La estrenan dentro de tres semanas. Mamá siempre me lleva el día del estreno; siempre vamos a primera hora, pero una vez fuimos a medianoche — Cinna se rió—. Como era pequeño, me quedé dormido. A mamá no le importó y volvió a llevarme al día siguiente para que pudiera terminar de ver lo que me había perdido.

Cinna siguió hablando y la conversación fue haciéndose cada vez más natural y agradable. Cinna no parecía demasiado tímido y Peeta, mientras lo escuchaba, pudo reconocer algunos rasgos de los Mellark en su hijo.

Los temas de conversación eran bastantes convencionales: colegio, deportes, amigos, su familia. Pero este último tema le dio problemas ya que la única familia de Cinna era Katniss. Por lo que Peeta pudo ver, Katniss había sido una buena madre: cariñosa, justa y fuerte cuando tuvo que serlo, y Peeta se había criado a las mil maravillas.

Suponía que alguna parte de él debería sentirse complacida, pero lo único que sentía era resentimiento por lo que había perdido. No, se recordó. No había perdido nada. Se lo habían arrebatado, robado.

Cuando Cinna subió las escaleras para buscar su vídeo juego favorito, Peeta entró en la cocina y vio allí a Katniss, hojeando una revista.

—¿No vienes con nosotros? —le preguntó apoyándose en la puerta.

—Pensé que era mejor dejaros un poco de tiempo a solas —dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa—. ¿Tienes miedo de perderte las galletas?

«Humor como oferta de paz», pensó Peeta. Mientras que la parte más sexual de él podía apreciar la forma de su cara y el atractivo de su cuerpo, el resto no se dejaba engatusar tan fácilmente.

—Quiero pasar más tiempo con él.

Ella cerró la revista que estaba leyendo y se levantó.

—Nunca he pretendido mantenerlo alejado de ti. Bueno, da igual, ya discutiremos eso cuando tenga las pruebas de mi lado. ¿Qué quieres proponerme?

—Tenemos una pequeña liga de béisbol en el pueblo y mañana van a jugar. Me gustaría llevarlo.

—Claro. ¿A qué hora?

—El partido es al mediodía.

—De acuerdo.

Katniss era demasiado agradable, y eso estaba resultándole irritante. Quería discutir, pelearse con ella. Tenía demasiada energía y ninguna forma de canalizarla. Y por si eso fuera poco, al parecer, Katniss también podía leerle la mente.

—Yo no soy la mala de la película —dijo ella en voz baja—. Ojalá al menos intentaras verlo.

—Me apartaste de mi hijo y no hay nada que puedas decir para arreglarlo. Lo que Cinna y yo hemos perdido no podremos recuperarlo nunca.

Ella se quedó mirándolo un largo rato.

—Asumo mi responsabilidad por lo que pasó, pero tú también eres responsable. Y hasta que puedas admitir que tienes parte de culpa, te quedarás tan anclado en el pasado que echarás de menos el presente y lo que tienes ahora.

—¿Qué tengo? ¿Un hijo que no me conoce?

—Tienes una segunda oportunidad, Peeta. ¿Con cuánta frecuencia sucede eso?

* * *

**Y aquí esta el encuentro! qué os ha parecido? a partir de ahora intentaré subir 2 capítulos semanales, porque ya tengo 4 fics más para adaptar y quiero terminar este antes de publicar otro nuevo...  
**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos y/o follows, por los reviews, la cantidad de lecturas que tengo, etc.**

**Nos leemos! (no sé si el jueves o el lunes**

**Besoooooooooooos**

**MarEverdeen**

**P.D. habéis visto ya todos los actores de Sinsajo? y la nueva imágenes? y eso que ni si quiera ha salido EnLlamas!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**********Disclaimer: ****la historia original es un libro cuya autora es Susan Mallery. Y yo leí una adaptación de ese libro (aquí, en fanfiction) a los personajes de Crepúsculo cuya autora es Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. Y yo he decidido usar esa adaptación (con permiso previo de la autora) y ponerle los personajes de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

Katniss logró dormir durante la noche, a pesar del sofá lleno de bultos. Después,pasó la mañana respondiendo emails y pensando en cuándo podría ver a Cato.

Las horas de visita en la prisión eran los fines de semana y no creía que fuera buena idea dejar a las niñas en casa solas más de un par de horas. No porque no fueran capaces de ocuparse de las cosas, sino porque no quería que se sintieran abandonadas. Pero tampoco podía llevarlas con ella la primera visita. Necesitaba respuestas de Cato y era posible que no se lo contara todo si las niñas estaban delante.

En sus últimos libros habían salido un par de cárceles de Washington como telón de fondo y conocía a algunas personas del sistema. Después de hacer unas llamadas, se puso en contacto con alguien que podría conseguirle una visita a mitad de semana. Satisfecha, abrió el Word y se preparó para trabajar.

Pero en cuanto vio el cursor parpadear sobre la página en blanco, sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo a Peeta. Él estaba más que furioso con ella y Katniss seguía pensando lo que le había dicho, que tenía que superarlo si quería tener una relación normal con Cinna. La rabia y la furia acababan con todo y ella lo sabía; había tardado meses en recuperarse después de lo de Peeta. Es más, no creía que lo hubiera superado todo hasta que había escrito aquel primer relato en el que él había sufrido una dolorosa muerte.

Más tarde, cuando había ampliado el relato convirtiéndolo en su primera novela, se había dejado llevar por el deseo y la necesidad de castigar a Peeta. Había esperado tener con él al menos una relación adulta y tranquila, una en la que Cinna fuera lo primero, y ésa era la razón por la que había regresado cinco años atrás.

Cerró el ordenador y se levantó. Al parecer, no sería uno de esos días en los que el trabajo fluía con facilidad y rapidez.

Una fugaz mirada al reloj le dijo que Peeta llegaría en cualquier momento para llevar a Cinna al partido. Podría ir a dar un paseo mientras ellos estaban fuera y despejarse así la mente.

Quince minutos después, había vivido otro incómodo encuentro con Peeta, había confirmado cuándo llevaría a Cinna a casa, había hecho lo posible por no fijarse en lo bien que le sentaban los vaqueros y la sudadera y después los había visto marcharse.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ya no serían Cinna y ella solos nunca más. Habría alguien más entre los dos, alguien más con quien compartir decisiones.

Ya se preocuparía por eso otro día, pensó. Después de meter en su bolso unos cuantos dólares, una tarjeta de crédito y el teléfono móvil, cerró la puerta y echó a andar hacia el centro del pueblo. Tres bloques más tarde, estaba atravesando el Distrito 12, fijándose en los nuevos negocios y en los viejos. Libros Morgan seguía allí. Recordaba al propietario de cuando era pequeña. Había pasado horas viendo nuevos libros y anotando cuáles quería que encargara la biblioteca.

Chaff había sido un hombre agradable al que no le había importado que ella pasara mucho rato allí sin comprar ni un solo libro. Movida por la culpabilidad y tal vez por la curiosidad de ver si vendía sus libros, cruzó la calle. Antes de poder entrar en la tienda, vio en el escaparate un anuncio de su última novela. Había un póster de la portada, una foto de ella a tamaño grande, una lista de halagüeñas reseñas y una pancarta llamándola «autora local».

Katniss se quedó sorprendida al verlo. Nunca había ocultado que era de allí, pero tampoco lo había mencionado. Tampoco había hecho firmas de libros en el pueblo ni ningún otro evento especial y aun así, Chaff estaba tratándola como si fuera una estrella.

Abrió la puerta y entró. El espacio estaba tan iluminado como recordaba. Había libros por todas partes e inmediatamente sus dedos se morían por tocar y abrir cada uno de ellos.

Le encantaban los libros, su aroma, la sensación del papel contra su piel.

Chaff tenía una gran mesa anunciando libros nuevos. Los suyos estaban en el medio, tanto el nuevo como el resto de sus obras publicadas. Había varios clientes mirándolos, pero ninguno se fijó en ella.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra librería, se habría acercado al mostrador de información, se habría presentado y se habría ofrecido a firmarlos. Pero estaba en el Distrito 12 y, por alguna razón, las reglas normales no se aplicaban allí.

Antes de poder decidir qué hacer, una señora mayor alzó la mirada y la vio.

—Eres Katniss Everdeen. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Chaff! No vas a creerte quién ha entrado en tu tienda.

Chaff, un hombre alto, con la piel oscura y unos cálidos ojos marrones, salió de detrás del mostrador y se detuvo al ver a Katniss. Un momento después, le guiñó un ojo.

—Tengo tres libros nuevos sobre caballos.

Ella se rió. El verano que había cumplido doce años, se había obsesionado con los caballos, probablemente porque montar uno creaba la ilusión de libertad y de ser capaz de huir. Prácticamente cada día había entrado en su tienda para preguntarle si tenía algún libro nuevo sobre caballos.

—Tendré que echarles un vistazo —dijo y fue hacia él. Había pretendido estrecharle la mano, pero por alguna razón, de pronto se vio abrazándolo.

—Bienvenida a casa, Katniss —murmuró el hombre mientras la abrazaba y sonreía—. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Tus libros son muy buenos.

Se sintió complacida y algo avergonzada a la vez.

—Gracias.

La mujer le dio la mano a Katniss.

—Soy Seeder Morgan. Fuiste al colegio con mi hija, Enobaria. Soy una gran fan tuya. Hace cinco años, cuando Chaff me dijo que habías escrito un libro, no podía creérmelo. Lo leí y me enganchó. Tu detective es uno de mis personajes favoritos de siempre. Es como la gente que conozco, pero un poco más inteligente. Pero es auténtica, con sus problemas y todo. Me dio mucha pena que mataran a su novio en el último libro, pero murió intentando salvarle la vida. Fue muy romántico. Mi marido ni siquiera recoge sus calcetines, así que mucho menos moriría por nadie. Vaya, eso no ha sonado muy bien.

—Sé lo que quiere decir —dijo Katniss sabiendo que cualquier fan era un buen fan.

—¿Te has mudado al Distrito 12?

—Eh, pasaré aquí unas semanas.

—Estoy deseando contarle a todas mis amigas que te he conocido —Seeder corrió hacia la puerta—. Me has alegrado el día.

—Gracias.

Cuando se marchó, Chaff volvió a sonreír.

—Tiene buena intención.

—Lo sé. Y agradezco mucho su entusiasmo.

Katniss estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar que la hija de Seeder, Enobaria, hubiera sido una de sus torturadoras. —Gracias por eso —dijo señalando al escaparate.

—Escribes libros geniales y todo el mundo por aquí quiere oír que a una chica del pueblo le va tan bien. Eres famosa.

Y eso era algo en lo que Katniss nunca había pensado. Su única preocupación cuando había descubierto que tenía que volver había sido evitar a Peeta, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad de interactuar con todo un pueblo.

—Eso de famosa es relativo —dijo ella con una carcajada.

—En un par de meses vamos a celebrar nuestro festival anual del libro. Si sigues por aquí, nos encantaría que fueras a firmar —volvió a guiñarle un ojo—. Nuestros autores locales tienden a autopublicarse y hacen hincapié en temas como artesanía y leyendas.

No tenía ninguna intención de estar cerca del Distrito 12 en dos meses, pero Chaff siempre había sido amable con ella y no quería ser grosera.

—Estás diciendo que así ganarás más dinero con mis libros —dijo ella en broma.

—Ya me conoces. Eso es lo primordial —bromeó él.

—No sé qué haré aún, pero si sigo aquí, iré a firmar.

—No diré nada hasta que estés segura. De lo contrario, Madge Undersee te pondría a encabezar un desfile.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Es la organizadora de los festivales del pueblo. Coordina los picnis y los eventos especiales. El festival del libro es uno de los eventos con los que más dinero recauda.

«Oh, genial», pensó. Porque Madge era exactamente la persona que quería ver.

—Agradezco tu discreción.

Una madre con dos hijas adolescentes entraron en la tienda y Katniss se despidió de Chaff y se marchó. Apenas había bajado tres escalones cuando tuvo que apartarse bruscamente para evitar toparse con dos mujeres que caminaban juntas.

—Perdón —dijo Katniss aún con la atención centrada en la librería.

—¿Katniss? —le preguntó una voz familiar—. ¿Katniss Everdeen?

Katniss contuvo un gruñido cuando se giró y vio la mirada de sorpresa de Madge Undersee. Madge, la misma que se había burlado de ella a diario en el instituto. Madge, la misma que se había reído de su ropa, de su adoración por los libros, y de su reputación.

La mujer que había al lado de Madge gritó:

—¿Katniss Everdeen? ¡Soy una súper fan tuya!

Katniss la miró y entonces deseó haberse quedado en casa. El grito provenía de una de las hermanas de Peeta, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál. De todos modos, tampoco importaba. Por mucho que fuera el ídolo literario de una de sus hermanas, ese aprecio se desvanecería en cuanto se enterara de lo de Cinna.

—Hola —dijo Katniss, haciendo lo posible por sonreír cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era salir corriendo. Miró a la hermana de Peeta—. Lo siento. Sé que eres una de las hermanas de Peeta...

—Delly.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —comentó Madge, tan estilosa y elegante como siempre. Llevaba el pelo un poco más corto y estaba tan perfecta como doce años atrás—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Y no eres famosa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es más que famosa. No puedo creérmelo. Trabajo en la biblioteca a tiempo parcial. Mi jefe va a alucinar cuando le diga que estás aquí.

Delly era guapa, tenía el pelo rubio, una sensual sonrisa y un curvilíneo cuerpo que hacía que Katniss se sintiera inferior. En absoluto se parecía al estereotipo de una tranquila bibliotecaria.

—Es un trabajo temporal —admitió Delly ante la mirada de Katniss—. Mientras pienso qué hacer con mi vida. Tengo una licenciatura en Periodismo. Me marché a Los Ángeles para trabajar en las noticias, pero no pude encontrar un trabajo que no fuera servir café. Además, es una ciudad demasiado grande para mí. También trabajo a tiempo parcial en el periódico. Hago algunos reportajes y...

Delly le agarró el brazo a Madge.

—¡Oh, Dios! El festival del libro. Katniss puede ser nuestra primera figura —posó sus claros ojos en Katniss—. Tienes que decir que sí. Te juro que si tengo que hacer otra exposición de simples trabajos artesanales con ramitas, moriré. O, como poco, perderé mi sentido del humor. Serías un gran atractivo. Todo el mundo por aquí te conoce y podríamos atraer a prensa de verdad. ¿No crees que sería genial?

—Claro —respondió Madge mirando a Katniss—. Suponiendo que quiera participar.

—Claro que quiere, ¿verdad que sí?

—Katniss es una gran autora —reconoció Madge—. Es una autora súper ventas del _New York Times_ y está un poco fuera de nuestro alcance.

Katniss no podía distinguir si Madge estaba ayudándola o no. Delly miró el reloj y gruñó.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte convenciéndola porque yo tengo que estar en la biblioteca en cinco minutos —sonrió a Katniss—. Bienvenida a casa. Me encantan tus libros. Deberíamos quedar y charlar un poco.

Y entonces Delly se marchó corriendo dejando a Katniss sola con Madge.

Madge sonrió.

—Delly es la persona más entusiasta que conozco y eso es decir mucho. Aunque nos encantaría que firmaras libros en el festival, parece que te has quedado un poco atrapada. ¿Qué te parece si lo organizo para que participes, pero prometo no molestarme si al final te niegas? Aunque eso no significa que no vaya a llamar a tu publicista y a suplicarle.

Katniss no lo comprendía. Madge estaba siendo... simpática. Muy simpática.

—No sé si seguiré en el pueblo. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quedaré.

—Podrías volver para el festival y pasar aquí el fin de semana —se rió—. Pero no te presionaré, lo juro. Bueno, ¿cómo estás? Hace siglos que no te veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Once o doce años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí?

—Más o menos. ¿Sigues viviendo aquí?

—No pueden librarse de mí, aunque no dejan de intentarlo —sonrió—. Lo cierto es que, excepto para ir a la universidad, no he salido nunca de aquí. Igual que Delly, soy una chica de pueblo, pero, a diferencia de ella, yo sí sé lo que quiero hacer.

—He oído que organizas todos los festivales.

—Soy la chica de las fiestas del Distrito 12 y lo digo en el buen sentido.

Katniss se la habría imaginado casándose con un buen partido y reuniéndose con las mujeres más ricas del lugar para ir a almorzar.

—Estás fantástica —le dijo Madge—. He visto tus fotografías en los libros, pero son distintas. Más... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Formales?

—Adustas —admitió Katniss—. Lo que escribo me obliga a aparecer seria en las fotos.

—Seguro que no venderías tantos libros si aparecieras vestida con ropa de tafetán y con una boa rosa alrededor del cuello.

—Exacto —Katniss comenzó a relajarse un poco.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Tal vez ambas habían cambiado y habían madurado—. ¿Estás casada?

—No. Nunca se me ha dado bien ocuparme de cosas. Aunque estoy cuidando al gato de una amiga y parece que lo estoy haciendo bien. Por lo menos, eso creo. No ha intentado matarme mientras duermo y la semana pasada me dejó achucharlo. Bueno, más bien fue un roce accidental de mi mano contra su lomo, pero estamos progresando. ¿Y tú?

—Yo no tengo gato —sonrió—. Y tampoco me he casado nunca.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si siempre has sido guapísima! En el instituto los chicos prácticamente se mataban por intentar que te fijaras en ellos. Hacías que el resto de las chicas medio normales nos sintiéramos como ogros. Era muy deprimente.

Katniss sintió cómo se desvanecía su sonrisa mientras miraba a la otra mujer.

— ¿Eso pensabais? ¿Que los chicos querían mi atención?

—Claro.

Katniss pensó en los terribles y groseros comentarios, en las burlas, en cómo alguien había escrito «puta» en su taquilla y que uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol decía tener fotos de ella desnuda a la venta; pensó en aquella vez que un grupo de tipos borrachos que iban en coche se habían parado a su lado mientras ella volvía caminando del trabajo un sábado por la noche y le habían dicho que tenían veinte dólares y que con eso tendrían suficiente para que se acostara con todos.

Madge volvió a reírse.

—Seguro que tienes que tener guardias de seguridad en tus firmas de libros para mantenerte protegida de los fans. Creo que me habría gustado ser famosa. Bueno, ya lo seré en mi próxima vida.

Era como si estuvieran manteniendo conversaciones completamente distintas, pensó Katniss, confundida ante la simpatía de Madge y su aparente imposibilidad de recordar el pasado con precisión.

—Un grupo nos reunimos de vez en cuando — continuó Madge—, para celebrar una especie de noche de chicas. Quedamos en la casa de una y bebemos mucho. Es divertido. Creo que conocerías a algunas de las que vienen. Nos encantaría que vinieras — sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de visita y un bolígrafo—. Dame tu número de móvil.

Katniss se lo dijo, aún sintiéndose como si estuviera viviendo una experiencia extra corporal.

—Es genial tenerte de vuelta. Ya quedaremos para almorzar o tomar algo y así nos pondremos al día y pensaremos en lo de la firma.

Las dos mujeres se separaron y Katniss siguió caminando por el parque junto al lago segura de que, aunque por fuera tuviera una apariencia normal, por dentro estaba más que confundida.

¿Madge Undersee siendo simpática? ¿Cómo era posible? Katniss creía en la capacidad de una persona para cambiar, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera preparada para aceptar un absoluto milagro.

XOXOXOXOXO

—Nunca he oído hablar de los Lobos del Distrito 12 —le dijo Cinna a Peeta mientras buscaban sus asientos.

Los dos llevaban perritos calientes y refrescos. Peeta tenía la mirada clavada en el chico vigilando que no se tropezara, pero el niño de once años no parecía tener problemas abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Se situaron a tres filas del campo.

—Son un equipo de temporada corta de la liga A —dijo Peeta tirando de la visera de la nueva gorra roja de Cinna—. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

—¿Qué no juegan en temporada larga? —preguntó Cinna con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Has oído hablar de la liga de béisbol menor Triple A y la Doble A, ¿verdad?

El chico le dio un mordisco al perrito caliente y asintió.

—Ésta es otra clase de equipo de liga menor. Sus temporadas van desde principios de junio hasta principios de septiembre. El inicio de temporada fue la semana pasada.

—¿Vas a muchos partidos?

—Voy siempre que puedo.

—Mamá y yo hemos ido a ver jugar a los Giants unas cuantas veces. Es muy divertido. Había mucha más gente que aquí.

—El Distrito 12 es mucho más pequeño que el Distrito 4.

Cinna agarró su bebida.

—Mamá me lleva a hacer muchas cosas. Museos, que suenan muy mal, pero que a veces son divertidos. Vamos al teatro infantil y hemos visto el musical de _El Rey León _dos veces —bebió un poco de refresco—. Soy un poco mayor para Disney, pero aun así estuvo guai.

Peeta miró a su hijo e intentó no pensar en todos los años que había perdido. No le haría ningún bien. Se dijo que tenía que centrarse en el presente.

Por lo menos, Cinna parecía dispuesto a aceptarlo. Katniss no había puesto a su hijo en su contra y eso lo agradecía. Claro que, todo habría sido mejor si no se lo hubiera ocultado desde un principio.

—¿Te gusta el colegio?

—Ajá. Me gustan mucho las Matemáticas, se me dan muy bien. Mamá dice que eso lo he sacado de ti. Pero es muy extraño. Nunca sabía a quién se refería cuando me lo decía, aunque ahora sé que se refiere a ti.

Cinna sonrió y le dio otro mordisco al perrito.

—También se me dan muy bien los deportes — añadió después de haber masticado y tragado—. Mamá dice que ella es una patosa, o sea, que no coordina muy bien —sonrió—. No sabía que montaras en bici, pero ahora que lo sé usaré más la mía.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a montar juntos algún día.

Cinna abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Podríamos? ¡Qué guai! Pero irás demasiado deprisa y me ganarás. Aunque, bueno, no importa. Iré mejorando cuando crezca. Eso es lo que mamá siempre me dice. Que ahora soy bueno y cuando sea mayor seré mejor.

El mismo patrón se repetía constantemente: hablaran de lo que hablaran, Cinna siempre acababa mencionando a su madre, lo cual era prueba de la gran madre que había sido. Que estuvieran tan unidos era algo bueno, o, por lo menos, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

—Mamá dice que construyes molinos de viento, de ésos que se usan para generar electricidad. ¿Podemos ir a verlos?

—Claro. Tenemos una granja de viento a las afueras del pueblo. Podemos ir allí y podrás ver dónde los construimos.

—Son muy grandes, ¿verdad?

—Más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

El partido empezó y, después de levantarse para escuchar el himno nacional, volvieron a tomar asiento. Cinna preguntó sobre la familia de Peeta y el negocio y Peeta le contó varias historias de cuando era pequeño. La tarde pasó deprisa y cuando terminó el partido, Peeta tenía la sensación de que conocía mejor a su hijo y de que a partir de ahora su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Volvieron caminando a la casa de Katniss.

—Aunque los Lobos ganen la temporada, no podrán llegar a las Series Mundiales —dijo Cinna.

—No, pero los buenos jugadores ascenderán en la liga y puede que jueguen en las mayores.

—Yo puedo lanzar la bola muy lejos —le dijo su hijo—, pero no soy bueno atrapándola.

—Practicaremos.

—¿Sí? —Cinna sonrió—. Mamá lo intenta, pero la lanza como una chica —le brillaban los ojos—. Aunque no debería decir eso. Se enfada. Una vez me dijo que todo eso de que las chicas tengan las caderas distintas y caminen de otra forma hace que les resulte más difícil lanzar la bola como un chico. Lo entendí más o menos, pero cuando le pregunté qué tenían que ver sus caderas con eso, se puso como loca.

Peeta se rió.

—Seguro que sí.

—A veces las madres son complicadas.

—No sólo las madres, todas las mujeres. Justo cuando crees que las comprendes, te sorprenden.

Cinna seguía mirándolo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Tienes más hijos?

A Peeta se le encogió el pecho y, sin pensarlo, puso la mano sobre el hombro de Cinna.

—No.

—¿Entonces me tienes sólo a mí? —Peeta asintió. —No me importaría tener un hermano, pero lo que seguro que no quiero es una hermana.

Katniss estaba sentada en el porche delantero cuando llegaron a la casa. Cinna corrió hacia ella y se echó a sus brazos.

—Lo hemos pasado genial. Los Lobos han ganado y el entrenador se ha enfadado con el árbitro y lo han echado del partido.

—Eso no creo que sea bueno —miró a Peeta por encima de la cabeza de Cinna—. Parece que todo ha ido bien.

Él asintió, decidido a no reaccionar por verla con esa camiseta y esos pantalones cortos. El atuendo no tenía nada de especial, pero esa mujer tenía algo por dentro que hacía que lo fuera.

Tenía unas piernas largas y tonificadas, y una piel suave. Sus pies descalzos la hacían parecer vulnerable y tuvo la instintiva reacción de protegerla. Pero entonces tuvo que recordarse que Katniss era la mala de la película, y eso le hizo sentirse incómodo.

—Voy a contarles a Rue y a Prim lo del partido —dijo Cinna mientras corría adentro.

—Me alegra que lo hayáis pasado bien.

Peeta se dejó invadir por la ira.

—No hay nada por lo que alegrarse. No tendría que estar conociendo a mi hijo, tendría que ser parte de su vida. No tenías derecho, Katniss. No sólo has estropeado mi vida, sino también la de Cinna.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una carta. El sobre estaba arrugado y tenía el aspecto de un papel que se había manipulado miles de veces. Se la entregó.

Peeta no quería agarrarla porque en ese momento, mientras la miraba a los ojos, supo que Katniss había estado diciéndole la verdad. Que cinco años atrás, había intentado contarle lo de Cinna.

Cerró los dedos alrededor del sobre. La fecha del matasellos confirmaba su historia, al igual que la letra y la dirección, pero la letra no era suya, aunque sí lo suficientemente parecida como para haber engañado a cualquiera.

Sacó la hoja de papel y el mensaje quedó brutalmente claro.

_"Sé que el niño es mío. Lo que tuvimos terminó hace años. Ahora tengo mi propia familia. Mis propias responsabilidades. No quiero saber nada de ti ni de él. Mantente alejada de mí y del Distrito 12."_

La carta no justificaba que se hubiera marchado sin contarle nada de su embarazo, pero lo explicaba todo. De pronto su rabia ya no era tan intensa y ahora se sentía como un hombre utilizado por una mujer que había dicho amarlo.

Glimmer lo había sabido, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Se había puesto de parto sabiendo que él tenía otro hijo y no había dicho una palabra. Se había guardado la verdad, incluso cuando murió en sus brazos.

Aunque no había sido su alma gemela, había creído que la conocía, la había comprendido. Pero se había equivocado. Ella no había estado dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que quisiera al hijo de Katniss más que al hijo de ella. Conocía a Glimmer lo suficiente como para creerlo.

La decepción lo cambiaba todo, pensó denodadamente. Su mujer no sólo le había ocultado esa información, sino que había mentido deliberadamente a Katniss. ¿Y si Cinna lo hubiera necesitado? Katniss jamás habría contactado con él, no después de leer esas palabras.

—Lo siento —murmuró Katniss.

Él volvió a centrar la atención en ella y vio compasión en sus grises ojos.

—¿Qué tienes que sentir?

—Estabas casado con ella y ha muerto. No puedes preguntarle por qué lo hizo o si alguna vez lamentó haber hecho lo que hizo.

Él ya conocía la respuesta a esas dos preguntas; la única pregunta real era cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con la mujer con la que se había casado.

Volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y se lo entregó.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa.

—Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que te enfades conmigo y supongo que eso será dentro de quince segundos —esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Te has vuelto emocionalmente volátil en mi ausencia y eso me sorprende un poco.

—Tal vez estoy explorando mi lado femenino.

—Tal vez necesites medicación.

Él se apoyó contra la barandilla del porche.

—De verdad intentaste contarme lo de Cinna.

Ella asintió.

Unas cuantas palabras en una hoja lo habían cambiado todo.

—¿Podemos empezar de cero?

—Aunque te agradezco la oferta y no quiero parecer desagradecida, será cuestión de tiempo que vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo.

—¿Es que no quieres aprovecharte de mi buen humor?

—No, gracias.

—Pues deberías. Cena conmigo. Podemos hablar de logística.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no estoy dispuesta a verme expuesta a la inquisidora sociedad de este pueblo. Salir a cenar a un restaurante contigo no es mi idea de pasar un buen rato.

—En mi casa. Mañana por la noche.

—¿Cocinas?

—Tengo cierto talento.

Un suave tono rojizo tiñó las mejillas de Katniss.

—Sí, bueno, tengo tres menores de los que ocuparme. Primrose tiene catorce años y es lo suficientemente mayor para quedarse sola, pero dadas las circunstancias, no estoy segura de que quiera dejarla al cuidado de los pequeños. Ya ha tenido demasiadas responsabilidades.

—Mi madre puede venir a cuidarlos.

—Seguro que es una mujer encantadora, pero no me apetece encontrarme otra vez con ella.

—Entonces se lo pediré a una de mis hermanas.

Katniss pensó en ello.

—Si Delly se queda con los niños, iré. Me la he encontrado hoy y no me odia, y eso, en tu familia, es prácticamente un milagro. Claro que todavía no sabe lo de Cinna y es posible que cuando se entere cambie todo .

—Delly, de acuerdo. Estará aquí mañana a las seis.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tienes planes?

—No lo sé, pero me debe una.

—Muy típico de los hombres.

Él sonrió.

—¿Es eso un «sí»? —preguntó él aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Katniss suspiró.

—Sí.

XOXOXOXOXO

Katniss tuvo casi veinticuatro horas para arrepentirse de su decisión e hizo lo que pudo por aprovechar ese tiempo.

¿Una cena con Peeta? ¿Pero en qué había estado pensando? ¿Más tiempo a solas para qué él pudiera volver a gritarle? No había sido su actuación más inteligente. Pero ahora, mientras se preparaba para ir a su casa, sabía que no se echaría atrás. Peeta y ella tenían demasiadas cosas que hablar y con un poco de suerte, y con la prueba de que había intentado contactar con él cinco años atrás, podrían mantener una conversación normal. Como adultos.

Tal vez...

Delly llegó justo a tiempo, tan llena de vida y efusiva como el día anterior.

—He traído libros para que me los firmes —dijo la hermana de Peeta al entrar en casa—. No esta noche; te los dejaré aquí para que los firmes cuando puedas. Y Madge me ha dicho que no te agobie con lo del festival del libro, pero ofrecer mis servicios como niñera a cambio de que vengas al festival no puede considerarse un agobio, ¿verdad?

Katniss no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Bebes mucho café?

Delly sonrió.

—Me hacen esa pregunta todo el tiempo —miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera comprobando si estaban solas y bajó la voz—. Me he enterado de lo de Cinna y de que intentaste contárselo a Peeta. Que Glimmer se lo ocultó. Sé que no debemos decir nada sobre alguien que está muerto, pero no me sorprende que lo hiciera.

Katniss quería preguntarle por qué, pero los tres niños habían bajado las escaleras justo en ese momento.

Se hicieron las presentaciones, pidieron pizza y se establecieron las normas para la noche. Katniss se aseguró de dejar escrito su número de móvil y de que el dinero para la pizza estuviera en la mesa del comedor.

Sin embargo, los veinte dólares habían desaparecido.

—¿Se ha quedado alguien con el dinero de la pizza? —gritó hacia el salón.

Los niños y Delly ya estaban eligiendo una película y le respondieron:

—Yo no lo he visto.

Katniss miró debajo de la mesa, pero el dinero no se había caído. Tal vez no lo había dejado ahí, tal vez se lo había imaginado.

Sacó otros veinte dólares del monedero y se los dio a Delly.

—Divertíos. Volveré sobre las diez, pero si no estoy aquí, que todo el mundo se meta en la cama.

Adiós.

—Adiós, tía Katniss.

—Adiós, mamá.

—Pásalo bien —le gritó Delly—. Deja que Peeta te convenza sobre lo del festival.

—Eres muy insistente —dijo Katniss mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades y me distingue como una Mellark.

* * *

**Hola! el jueves pasado al final no pude subir otro capítulo porque no tuve tiempo, y esta semana tampoco creo que suba ninguno extra porque tengo que estudiar, así que lo siento mucho. Pero la semana que viene intentaré subir 2 capítulos, lo prometo!  
**

**Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? en el próximo es la cita, creéis que se matarán el uno al otro? o pasará algo completaente diferente?**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, las lecturas y los que habéis añadido la historia a favoritos y/o follows.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene! **

**Besoos**

**MarEverdeen**

**P.D. habéis visto y escuchado las canciones de la BSO de En Llamas? las canciones son de cantantes y grupos como The Lumineers, Coldplay, The National,Of Monsters and Men, Christina Aguilera, ****Mikky Ekko****, ****Imagine Dragons****, Ellie Goulding, Sia... la verdad es que me encantan muchos de ellos y ha sido una sorpresa! **


	7. Capítulo 6

******Disclaimer: ****la historia original es un libro cuya autora es Susan Mallery. Y yo leí una adaptación de ese libro (aquí, en fanfiction) a los personajes de Crepúsculo cuya autora es Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. Y yo he decidido usar esa adaptación (con permiso previo de la autora) y ponerle los personajes de Suzanne Collins. **  


* * *

_Capítulo 6_

La casa de Peeta estaba al otro lado del pueblo, a quince minutos caminando. Ya que los días eran más largos, el sol aún no se había escondido, y el cielo estaba azul. Se distrajo nombrando las flores que se iba encontrando, pero como solamente se conocía los tipos más básicos como la rosa, el clavel o la margarita, no fue una diversión tan satisfactoria.

En lugar de eso, comenzó a cuestionarse por la elección de ropa que había hecho esa noche. Había querido ir informal, pero no demasiado, y así había optado por una camiseta verde y una falda vaquera blanca que dejaba ver sus piernas autobronceadas. Al ser de piel clara, no podía obtener un bronceado de verdad, porque si se exponía al sol, lo único que conseguía eran quemaduras y pecas.

Tal vez tendría que haberse puesto unos vaqueros simplemente. ¿Una falda implicaba una cita? No quería que él pensara que ella veía ese encuentro como algo más.

Antes de volverse loca, giró hacia la calle de Peeta y se detuvo para admirar la casa. Era relativamente nueva, con un amplio porche y mucha madera. Unos postigos color crema contrastaban con el verde intenso de la casa.

Había mucho más que admirar, pero tenía la sensación de que si se quedaba demasiado rato ahí, no tendría el valor para entrar y entonces los vecinos la verían ahí paralizada en mitad de la acera, supondrían que estaba loca y llamarían a la policía. Por todo ello, estar dentro sería lo más seguro y el mejor plan.

Fue hasta la puerta principal, que se abrió antes de que pudiera llegar a llamar. Peeta estaba allí, alto, masculino y sexy con sus vaqueros, sus botas y una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas. Tenía el pelo ligeramente revuelto y una expresión relajada y agradable. Durante un segundo, ella sintió una clase de tensión distinta, una que comenzaba más debajo de su vientre y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Había amado a Peeta una vez y eso la hacía vulnerable; el hecho de que hubieran solucionado algunas cosas no era suficiente para que se relajara.

—Has venido —dijo él.

—Increíble, pero cierto —ella entró—. Es una casa fantástica. ¿La has construido tú?

—Hace unos años.

—¿Con Glimmer? —preguntó antes de poder evitarlo.

—No. Esa casa la vendí.

¿Por los recuerdos? Probablemente, pensó, mientras se decía que no debía hacer preguntas si no quería oír algunas respuestas.

—Pasa —dijo él indicándole que fuera hacia la izquierda.

El vestíbulo era grande y despejado, con un techo en dos alturas y suelos de madera oscura. Cruzó ese espacio y entró en un enorme salón con una chimenea en un extremo y una vista de las montañas a través de los ventanales.

El mobiliario era masculino, pero cómodo, y las obras de arte conservadoras. Unas alfombras cubrían casi todo el suelo de madera, amortiguando así el sonido de los pasos. En el otro extremo había un arco que daba paso a un comedor.

Él la condujo hasta la cocina, que estaba llena de armarios de color cerezo, de encimeras de granito y grandes ventanales. Junto a la encimera había dos taburetes y en ella una botella de vino tinto, dos copas y un plato de aperitivos. Los deliciosos aromas a ajo y especias salían de uno de los dos hornos de acero inoxidable.

—Estoy impresionada.

—No lo estés. Conozco un gran servicio de catering. Los llamo, traen la comida y la caliento.

Esperó hasta que ella tomó asiento antes de agarrar su copa de vino.

—¿La perfecta vida de soltero? —preguntó ella.

—Algunos días —abrió la botella con facilidad, con práctica—. Tú tampoco estás casada. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Katniss agarró la copa de vino y sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad, no.

—¿Porque deberíamos hablar sobre temas menos peligrosos?

—Creo que eso es mejor idea —respondió con cautela.

—Pareces muy precavida.

—Estoy preparada para practicar técnicas de evasión.

—¿Lo dices por si te utilizo como diana de tiro?

—Absolutamente.

Katniss se había sentado en un taburete y estaban prácticamente a la misma altura. Podía ver todos los tonos azulados que conformaban su iris y las largas y espesas pestañas que ella sólo conseguiría aplicándose tres capas de máscara. Si respiraba hondo, podía captar el aroma a jabón y a hombre. Un aroma que no podía olvidar.

—Esta noche hemos suspendido las hostilidades —declaró él acercando su copa a la suya—. ¿Te acuerdas?

—¿Y puedo confiar en ti?

Esa sexy sonrisa volvió a mostrarse, la misma que la hacía pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había estado en la cama con un hombre. No, no con un hombre. Con ese hombre.

Aunque hubieran sido jóvenes, él había sido más que su primera vez. Él le había dado el mejor momento de su vida, le había hecho el amor con una mezcla de afecto y ternura al que nadie había podido igualarse. Le había hecho creer que todo era posible.

Y después le había roto el corazón.

—Hemos suspendido hostilidades —asintió ella, sabiendo que al haber amado a Peeta una vez, ya siempre sería vulnerable ante él. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte para protegerse a sí misma y proteger a Cinna.

Él se acercó a la encimera y empujó el plato de comida hacia ella.

—¿Cómo te va con las hijas de Cato?

—Hasta ahora bien. Las tengo alimentadas y se sienten protegidas, así que ya tengo la mitad de la batalla ganada —se inclinó hacia él—. Han sobrevivido solas casi tres meses. La mujer de Cato les dejó cien dólares y se marchó. Quiero denunciarla a la policía, pero primero tengo que hablar con Cato y preguntarle qué quiere.

Peeta parecía atónito.

—¿Abandonó a las niñas?

—Se largó sin más. El dinero se les acabó y Primrose ha estado robando lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

—¿Y nadie se ha dado cuenta? ¿Nadie ha llamado a los servicios sociales?

Katniss pensó en su propia infancia.

—Te sorprendería saber la frecuencia con la que sucede eso y hay un montón de niños indefensos. Mañana iré a ver a Cato, quería ir mientras las niñas estén en el colegio —lo miró—. ¿Te importaría quedarte con Cinna? No creo que esté preparado para ver la prisión de Folsom.

—Claro. Tráemelo a la oficina.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué va a pasar con las niñas?

—No lo sé. Espero que Cato tenga un plan. Si no, mi familia acaba de aumentar.

—¿Te las llevarías?

Ella asintió lentamente, pensando que, si no había nadie más, no tendría elección. No sabía nada sobre criar a niñas adolescentes, excepto porque ella había sido una. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

—Es mucha responsabilidad.

—Tú harías lo mismo por uno de tus hermanos.

—Probablemente. Si es que mi madre no se los quedaba primero.

—Es una tigresa.

—Te caerá mucho mejor cuando la conozcas más.

—Otra cosa que estoy deseando... —murmuró esperando no estar en el pueblo tanto tiempo como para conocer a la familia de Peeta.

—Tener a las hijas de Cato en tu vida lo cambiará todo.

—Lo sé, aunque es mejor que espere a ver qué pasa antes de empezar a planearlo todo. Si el acuerdo es permanente, entonces todos juntos veremos qué hacer.

Alzó la mirada y lo encontró mirándola.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba esperando que admitieras que me has matado una y otra vez en tus libros.

Ella se encogió de hombros intentando no sonreír... o alegrarse por el hecho de que él leyera sus libros.

—Deberías sentirte halagado. Eres un personaje recurrente en una serie de libros de éxito.

—Soy un tipo muerto. No hay mucho por lo que sentirme halagado.

—Siempre te doy un nombre y una historia.

—Además de una descripción muy gráfica de mi muerte.

En esa ocasión, ella sí que se rió.

—Eres un tipo duro. Puedes con ello.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Espero inspirarte y convencerte para que te busques otra víctima.

—Lo de las musas es algo complicado.

—Tú no crees en las musas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No le darías tanto poder a una fuerza que no controlas.

Y tenía razón, pero a Katniss le sorprendió que lo hubiera sabido y antes de poder imaginar qué decir, sonó el reloj del horno.

«Salvada por la campana», pensó, y nunca mejor dicho.

Pasaron la cena charlando sobre temas menos peligrosos. La comida era excelente, y el vino tan bueno que no protestó cuando Peeta le rellenó la copa dos veces. El resultado fue una absolutamente agradable sensación combinada con un ligero zumbido. Katniss no estaba borracha, pero se alegraba de haber ido caminando y no en coche.

—¿Has visto el pueblo distinto? —le preguntó Peeta cuando habían terminado de comer. Afuera ya estaba oscuro y por las ventanas abiertas entraba una fresca brisa.

—Ha crecido mucho. Cuando me marché, ni siquiera habían empezado a construir el campo de golf. Y también hay nuevos negocios. Ahora el local de Sae es el Carver Café.

—El local de Sae ha sido cinco restaurantes diferentes en los últimos diez años. Nadie sabe por qué, está bien situado.

—También hay gente nueva —añadió Katniss mirándolo—. Y vieja. Ayer me crucé con Madge, que iba con tu hermana.

Él pareció sentir su escrutinio y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Creía que tendrías algo que decirme sobre ella.

—¿De Madge? ¿Por qué?

—Porque está aquí. Porque cuando supe que estaba embarazada, volví para contártelo y te encontré en la cama con ella —alzó la mano—. Lo siento. Esto no entra en la tregua. Me dirás que yo me marché y que tenías derecho a ver a quien quisieras. Eso me dolerá, después te gritaré y discutiremos y ya estoy cansada de discutir. Por lo menos, durante esta noche. Pero sí que quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Sobre Madge?

Ella asintió.

—En el instituto era terrible, ¿verdad? Mezquina, mala, no era alguien con quien dejarías a un niño.

—No era la mejor persona que te podías encontrar, no.

—Vale, entonces no es cosa de mi imaginación, porque ayer estaba totalmente cambiada. Estuvo simpática y agradable. No me lo esperaba, era como estar viviendo una experiencia en un universo paralelo. Empecé a preguntarme si es que yo recordaba mal el pasado o qué estaba pasando.

Él vaciló.

—No me acosté con Madge.

Katniss lamentó haber sacado el tema.

—No importa.

—Sí que importa. Estábamos en una fiesta, yo te echaba de menos y me sentía solo, estaba furioso. Había salido con ella un par de veces, la llevé a casa, pero estaba demasiado borracho. No pasó nada.

Katniss deseaba poder creerlo.

—Peeta, pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—No me acosté con ella —repitió.

Esa información no debería haber supuesto nada, pero aun así, se sintió más relajada por dentro.

—Gracias.

—De nada —Peeta alzó su copa de vino—. Sé por qué te marchaste, pero me gustaría que te hubieras quedado para hablar conmigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Era imposible que eso hubiera pasado.

—Volviste a la universidad y te olvidaste de mí.

—Jamás me olvidé de ti.

Había algo en el modo en que pronunció esas palabras, algo en su oscura mirada que la hizo sentirse atraída por él, o tal vez atraída por su pasado. Desde que había recibido el email de su sobrina, su vida había sido una locura, apenas había tenido un momento para respirar.

—Juraste que jamás te quedarías aquí —recordó ella—. Después de la universidad te ibas a marchar a ver mundo.

—Al final no salió así.

—¿Por la lesión?

—¿Lo sabes?

Peeta había entrado en la universidad con una beca de atletismo. Finnick y él siempre habían planeado comerse el mundo del ciclismo; competirían juntos y compartirían victorias. Habían planeado ganar el Tour de Francia codo con codo. Pero en la universidad, Peeta se había lesionado y no había vuelto a tener la oportunidad de competir.

—No es que haya estado buscando información sobre ti todo este tiempo, pero oí lo que te pasó y lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Terminé la universidad y volví a casa. Después, mi padre murió de pronto y mi madre se derrumbó. Todo el mundo se apoyó en mí y tuve que hacer lo correcto.

Eso era muy propio de él. Incluso en el instituto, había sido un chico muy serio y formal... hasta que la había rechazado.

Se dijo que no debía volver a pensar en eso, al menos no por el momento. Esa noche tenían que conocerse de nuevo para hacerse amigos y beneficiar a Cinna.

—¿Te hiciste cargo del negocio?

Él asintió.

—Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de que me gustaba construir cosas y después comencé con los molinos.

—¿Y el resto es historia?

—Algo así.

—Podrías haberte ido, pero ni se te pasó por la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—No. Ya me conoces. Lo importante es la familia. Ya sabes el lugar que ocupan los Mellark en la historia de este pueblo —dijo con un tono cargado de humor y orgullo.

Siempre había sido así, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sus antepasados. En el instituto había dicho que no se parecía a su padre, pero no era cierto. En el fondo le preocupaba más la reputación de la familia que hacer lo correcto.

Así era él, de nada servía lamentarse por ello; hacerlo sería como lamentarse de que los pájaros tuvieran plumas. Peeta era quien siempre había sido, un buen tipo con algunos defectos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y algo surgió entre ellos. Katniss sintió un anhelo y un deseo que hacía años que no sentía. Un deseo que se cimentaba en lo que sabía que una vez había sido posible y en una sensación de pérdida. Durante mucho tiempo había cargado con un vacío, un oscuro agujero en el que había vivido su amor por Peeta. Había habido otros hombres que habían intentado conquistar su corazón, o por lo menos su cuerpo o su atención. Había tenido alguna que otra relación. Con Marvel había hecho lo posible por convencerse de que estaba enamorada, pero se había equivocado. Peeta había sido el único para ella.

Él había sido el que le había hecho creer en sí misma y en sus posibilidades. Con él, había podido imaginar un lugar que no era el Distrito 12. Habían hablado sobre marcharse juntos, sobre un futuro. Él le había dicho que quería casarse con ella.

A pesar de estar sentada, de pronto sintió que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Era como si el pasado y el presente se hubieran entrelazado. Sabía que no era posible, que Peeta y ella eran totalmente distintos, que cualquier sentimiento que tuviera era el resultado del vino, del estrés y de lo guapo que lo veía.

—No. No me mires así —le dijo él con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Así cómo?

En lugar de responder, Peeta se levantó y rodeó la barra. Ella se levantó también. Estaban tan cerca que Katniss podía sentir su calor.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, como si fueran incapaces de huir,como si no quisieran hacerlo. Al instante, él le rodeó la cara con las manos, la llevó hacia sí, y Katniss no se resistió mientras la besó.

Fue un beso ardiente, insistente, erótico. La boca de Peeta era firme y tierna, mejor de lo que recordaba. La rodeó con los brazos.

Estaban el uno pegado al otro; suavidad contra dureza, mujer contra hombre. Él ahora era más corpulento, todo un hombre. Un hombre que la había llevado contra su cuerpo y la había tentado con un beso que le había roto el alma.

Sus lenguas se enredaron en un deseo erótico redescubierto. Él sabía a vino y a Peeta, unos sabores imposibles de resistir. Katniss ladeó la cabeza para intensificar el beso, se apoyó contra él y él posó las manos sobre sus caderas. Sin pensarlo, ella las acercó a su cuerpo y su vientre entró en contacto con algo duro y peligroso.

En ese momento explotó el deseo sexual, sin previo aviso y dejándola sin respiración y hambrienta. Fue un deseo que apareció en forma de un calor líquido que le robó toda su fuerza y su sentido común. Saber que la deseaba, saber cómo sería tenerlo dentro, era demasiado.

Tal vez era por el pasado, del que no podía huir, o por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, los altibajos emocionales que la habían dejado incapaz de pensar. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba a Peeta con una pasión que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo y que si no lo tenía en ese mismo momento, probablemente moriría.

Él debió de leerle la mente, o sentir algo en su cuerpo, porque la agarró con más fuerza por las caderas. Apartó la boca de la suya y la arrastró por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo antes de acariciarlo con su lengua.

Le quitó la camiseta y le desabrochó el sujetador. Cerró la boca alrededor de sus tersos pezones y los lamió hasta hacerla temblar de excitación. Katniss estaba ardiendo por todas partes y su deseo fue en aumento hasta volverse más poderoso que los latidos de su corazón y más necesario que el aire.

Le temblaban las piernas y la esencia de su feminidad estaba inflamada y húmeda. Ella le acarició los brazos, el pecho y posó la mano sobre su miembro, acariciándolo a través de la tela de sus vaqueros.

Sin dejar de besar sus pechos, Peeta le levantó la falda y coló los dedos entre sus muslos. Encontró ese lugar prometido al primer intento y deslizó los dedos sobre la hipersensible e inflamada piel. Ella se apartó lo suficiente para quitarse sus braguitas y después volvió a su abrazo.

Peeta hundió dos dedos en ella mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar y, en cuestión de segundos, Katniss apenas pudo respirar. La tensión competía con el placer y sus piernas se sacudían.

Sintió la isla de la cocina contra su espalda y cuando él la subió encima, oyó objetos caer al suelo. Sus miradas estaban engarzadas y ni se inmutaron; fue como si el ruido no importara, como si sólo importaran ellos dos.

Seguía acariciándola, introduciendo y sacando sus dedos. Los músculos de Katniss se tensaron a su alrededor y él la acarició hasta hacerla rendirse. El ritmo constante de sus dedos iba acompasado con los latidos de su corazón; Katniss podía ver el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos azules y supo que no habría vuelta atrás.

Le desabrochó el cinturón y, cuando le bajó los vaqueros y los calzoncillos, se quedó maravillada al ver lo excitado que estaba y lo bien que eso la haría sentir por dentro. Al instante, él dio un paso adelante y se adentró en ella.

La fuerza de sus movimientos la hizo tener que agarrarse a la encimera y tiró más cosas, pero no le importó. Ahora lo único que importaba era cómo la estaba llenando, cómo estaba satisfaciéndola al adentrarse más y más y con más fuerza cada vez.

Peeta la agarraba de las caderas y ella lo rodeó por la cintura con las piernas. Estaban absolutamente unidos y Katniss tuvo la sensación de que jamás podrían volver a separarse.

Gritó al llegar al éxtasis y el gemido de Peeta acompañó sus sonidos de satisfacción. Intentaron alargar ese momento todo lo posible hasta que las contracciones fueron volviéndose más lentas y se detuvieron finalmente.

La cocina se quedó en silencio a excepción de por el zumbido de la nevera y el susurro de sus respiraciones. La realidad volvió cuando Katniss bajó las piernas y Peeta dio un paso atrás.

Acababa de hacer el amor con el padre de Cinna... sobre la barra de una cocina. Hacía menos de una semana que había regresado al pueblo y ya se había entregado a un hombre que la había rechazado años atrás, que la había acusado de mentir y de alejarlo de su hijo. Un hombre que no le daría más que problemas, con una enorme familia y vínculos con un pueblo del que estaba deseando marcharse.

—Mierda —murmuró—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Katniss... —comenzó a decir él.

—No —le ordenó mientras se ponía la falda. Sus braguitas estaban por el suelo, en alguna parte, pero no se molestó en buscarlas—. Esto ha sido una estupidez.

Él se puso los calzoncillos y los vaqueros.

—No es que lo tuviera planeado. Ha sido una de esas cosas que pasan.

Muy típico de los hombres decir eso, pero había sido mucho más y suponía un gran problema.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —le preguntó—. ¿Es que nunca utilizas preservativo?

Él se quedó paralizado.

—Tomo la píldora, idiota, pero ¿no has aprendido nada del instituto? Esto ha sido un error enorme y haremos como si nunca hubiera pasado, ¿queda claro? Nunca.

—No puedes pretender eso.

—Verás como sí puedo —dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Su bolso estaba donde lo había dejado, en la mesita de la entrada. Lo agarró y se marchó apresuradamente ignorando la agradable sensación que la invadía y que era prueba de lo que acababan de hacer.

Peeta no fue tras ella y Katniss lo agradeció. Cuando llegó al final de la manzana admitió que tal vez había sobreactuado un poco y al llegar a la siguiente supo que en realidad estaba enfadada consigo misma, no con él. Para cuando llegó a casa, no se sentía mejor por lo que había pasado y no tenía ni idea de cómo podría volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Eso fue lo que pensó mientras subía los escalones del porche de la casa en la que había crecido.

* * *

**Aquí está la cena! espero que haya cumplido vuestras expectativas y os haya gustado.  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, las lecturas, los favoritos, los follows...**

**Recuerdo que esta semana tampoco voy a poder subir otro capítulo, ya para la siguiente.**

**Nos leemos el lunes! Besos**

**MarEverdeen**


	8. Capítulo 7

******Disclaimer: ****la historia original es un libro cuya autora es Susan Mallery. Y yo leí una adaptación de ese libro (aquí, en fanfiction) a los personajes de Crepúsculo cuya autora es Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. Y yo he decidido usar esa adaptación (con permiso previo de la autora) y ponerle los personajes de Suzanne Collins. **  


* * *

Capítulo 7

Pasar por un detector de metales y dejar que te cachearan antes de entrar en prisión tenía algo que ponía tu vida en perspectiva. Eso era lo que pensó Katniss la mañana siguiente mientras esperaba a que el guardia de seguridad terminara de registrar su bolso. Una vez le hubieron permitido la entrada, siguió a otro guardia hasta una reducida habitación con una mesa, seis sillas y una pequeña ventana que daba a un patio.

Ya que no era un día habitual de visitas ni una sala de visitas normal, tendrían cierta privacidad. Retiró una silla de metal y se sentó. La habitación era fría y, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, se sintió de algún modo expuesta. Aunque eso probablemente tenía más que ver con lo sucedido la noche anterior que con el hecho de encontrarse con Cato.

No había dormido nada, había pasado la noche diciéndose que había actuado irresponsable e impulsivamente y recordando, a la vez, la música que Peeta había tocado sobre su piel.

Lo último que necesitaban los dos eran más complicaciones, pero ahí estaban. Y ella era la única culpable.

Respiró hondo y guardó en lo más profundo de su mente esos recuerdos y recriminaciones; ya le daría vueltas al tema y se torturaría más de vuelta al Distrito 12. Ahora mismo tenía que concentrarse en ver a su hermano por primera vez en dieciocho años.

En ese momento, la puerta contraria a ésa por la que había entrado se abrió y un hombre entró. Era una cabeza más alto que ella, con un pelo rubio canoso y ojos azules. Sabía que Cato ya había cumplido los cuarenta, pero perfectamente podría haber pasado por un hombre de sesenta. Él se quedó mirándola un instante, confundido, pero después le sonrió.

—¡Pero mírate! —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella—. Me han dicho que tenía una visita, pero no podría haberme imaginado que fueras tú. No es día de visitas y nadie viene a verme nunca. Creía que era un error. ¿Cómo estás, Katniss?

—Hola, Cato. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ella tenía doce años cuando él se había marchado sin avisar y la había dejado en manos de una madre indiferente. Ese verano había madurado mucho.

—Tienes buen aspecto —le dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas—. He leído tus libros. Eres famosa, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente, pero conozco a un tipo que ha conseguido que pueda venir a verte aunque no fuera día de visita.

—Eso ya es algo.

Parecía cansado, como si la carretera de la vida hubiera sido demasiado larga.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kat. Muy orgulloso.

—Gracias —ella miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has acabado aquí metido?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hubo una pelea en un bar. Me defendí, pero el fiscal no lo vio así. No fue culpa mía.

Esas palabras le resultaban familiares. Cuando eran pequeños, él nunca había tenido la culpa de nada. Siempre había sido así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar dentro?

—Mi abogado todavía está apelando, pero seguramente esté aquí mucho tiempo —se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Has visto a mis hijas?

—Sí. Son geniales. Te echan de menos.

—Yo también las echo de menos. Sé que debería escribirles más, pero soy un hombre ocupado.

Estaba en la cárcel... ¿cómo podía estar ocupado? Pero bueno, no tenía sentido hablar de eso.

—Me quedé sorprendida cuando me enteré de que habías vuelto al Distrito 12. ¿Cuándo pasó?

—Después de que mamá muriera. Creía que lo sabías, siempre estuve en contacto con ella. Volví cuando enfermó y todo fue rápido. Entró en el hospital y murió una semana después. Yo acababa de casarme con Enobaria y no teníamos casa, así que cuando me enteré de que mamá me había dejado la casa, nos mudamos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estuviste en contacto con mamá? ¿Le escribías y la llamabas?

—Claro. Y también te escribí a ti, aunque no respondiste nunca. Pensé que estabas enfadada o algo.

—Nunca recibí las cartas —dijo ella en voz baja, intentando respirar a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro. ¿Cato le había escrito? Creía que había desaparecido sin más, que la había abandonado sin pensarlo.

—Ya sabes cómo era mamá —le recordó Cato—. Tenía sus reglas.

Katniss lo recordaba; su último contacto con su madre había sido cuando la mujer le había pedido que no volviera a molestarla. Alguien del hospital se había puesto en contacto con ella a través de su agente para decirle que su madre estaba enferma y antes de poder terminar de arreglar el viaje, había recibido otra llamada diciéndole que su madre había muerto. En ese momento, volver al Distrito 12 para el funeral no le había parecido que tuviera sentido y ahora sabía que Cato había estado allí.

—Las relaciones son complicadas —murmuró ella con tristeza. Cato era su hermano, deberían haber sido una familia, pero no lo eran. No tenían a nadie más.

—He venido a verte por tus hijas —le informó Katniss—. Primrose me escribió un email hace unos días —vaciló—. Lo siento, Cato, pero Enobaria se ha ido.

—Me lo imaginaba —murmuró él más resignado que sorprendido—. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. ¿Se ha llevado a las niñas?

—Em... no exactamente. Enobaria se marchó hace un par de meses y las niñas han estado solas desde entonces.

El arrugado rostro de Cato se quedó lívido.

—La muy zorra. Nunca me dijo nada. ¿Están bien?

—Están bien. Primrose ha estado cuidando de las dos. Cuando le supuso demasiado, me localizó a través de mi Website y he venido enseguida. Hay que arreglar algunas cosas...

Cato se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Se quedó allí con los hombros agachados.

—No tengo a nadie, Kat. Esas niñas son lo único que tengo. ¿Puedes llevártelas?

Ella quería decir que no, apenas conocía a sus sobrinas y cuidarlas unos días era muy distinto a responsabilizarse de ellas permanentemente. Pero incluso aunque intentó negarse, sabía que no podía. Si las niñas no se quedaban con ella, entrarían en un hogar de adopción y probablemente las separarían. Quien sabía qué les pasaría.

—Firmaré los papeles que quieras —añadió él rápidamente—, para ponértelo más fácil.

—Por supuesto que me quedaré con ellas —respondió ella sonriendo cuando él la miró—. Pero no puedo quedarme en el Distrito 12. Mi vida está en el Distrito 4, como la de Cinna.

—¿Es tu marido?

—Mi hijo. Tiene once años.

Cato sonrió.

—¿Tienes un hijo? No lo sabía.

Su madre sí lo había sabido, pero no había visto necesario decírselo, claro.

—Es genial —sacó una fotografía de su cartera y se la acercó a Cato.

Su hermano la miró.

—Es muy guapo.

—Sí, a mí también me lo parece.

—Tal vez el Distrito 4 sea mejor para las niñas; tendrán una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, donde nadie me conozca. Intenté establecerme en el pueblo, pero no funcionó. La gente no podía olvidar nuestro apellido, ya me entiendes. Podrías vender la casa y guardarles el dinero para la universidad, para sus bodas, o para lo que sea.

Ella pensó en la destartalada estructura.

—La casa necesita un poco de trabajo.

—No mucho. Empecé casi todos los proyectos de reforma.

—Ya me he fijado.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Pero yo no voy a poder terminarlos —la sonrisa se desvaneció—. Necesito que cuides de mis hijas, Kat.

—Conmigo estarán a salvo.

—Sé que lo estarán. Les gustará estar contigo.

—Les gustaría verte.

—No. Aquí no. No quiero que me vean aquí.

—Eres su padre. Tienen que saber que estás bien.

Cato respiró hondo.

—El día de visitas no es nada agradable, Kat. Todo el mundo llora, es mejor que no nos veamos.

—Su madrastra las abandonó, a mí no me conocen. Tú eres la única persona que saben que las quiere.

—Bien, pero dame un par de semanas. Les escribiré y les diré que pienso en ellas.

—Claro. Estaré en el Distrito 12 un poco más — pensar qué hacer con la casa requeriría algo de tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que a las niñas no les haría mucha gracia la idea de mudarse. Prim ya se lo había dejado muy claro.

—Gracias, Kat —dijo Cato abrazándola.

Y ella lo agarraba con fuerza, intentando reconciliar a ese hombre con el hermano al que había adorado. Pero era imposible. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, pensó con tristeza.

—Estaré en contacto —prometió ella y fue hacia la puerta que la llevaría al mundo exterior, mientras que Cato salía por otra que lo devolvía a la prisión .

XOXOXOXOX

—Entonces, ¿es un campamento? —preguntó Cinna—. Mamá me lleva a un campamento de día durante el verano. Me he quedado a dormir un par de veces en las montañas.

Peeta miró a su hijo y volvió a centrar la atención en la carretera.

—Son las dos cosas. Hay niños que vienen de todas partes y se quedan un par de semanas. Los niños del pueblo vuelven a casa cada día, si quieren. Hay un autobús que los lleva y los trae.

Katniss había dejado a Cinna en la oficina hacía aproximadamente una hora, pero lo había visto entrar desde el coche, como si evitara verlo a él. ¡Claro que estaba evitándolo!

Peeta había planeado que Cinna se quedara en su oficina durante la mañana para después ir a las instalaciones de manufactura de turbinas, pero Gale había llamado y le había pedido que se reuniera con él en el campamento y Peeta había pensado que sería un buen modo de pasar la mañana. Tal vez sería más entretenido. Necesitaba algo para dejar de pensar en lo que Katniss y él habían hecho la noche anterior.

No había pretendido que sucediera y menos con lo furioso que estaba con ella. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que haber visto la carta lo había cambiado todo, y estar a solas con Katniss había sido mejor de lo que recordaba. Ella siempre había sido preciosa, inteligente y divertida, y ahora era todo eso además de tener una madurez que lo atraía. La había deseado años atrás y seguía deseándola, a

pesar de que estar con ella no le daría más que problemas.

Salió de la carretera principal para tomar un camino privado marcado por una señal roja que decía: _Zona de Niños. _

—El tipo que ha abierto el campamento jugaba al fútbol americano—dijo Peeta—. Se llama Gale Hawthorne. Era quarterback de los Cowboys del Distrito 2.

Cinna lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—Lo conozco. ¿Alguna vez viene al campamento? ¿Crees que podré conocerlo?

—¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que había quedado con un tipo? Pues es él.

—¡Guai! —Cinna saltó en su asiento—. Es genial. Estoy deseando contárselo a mis amigos.

—Le sacaré una foto con mi móvil —le dijo Peeta—. Puedes mandársela a tus amigos.

—¡Vale! —Cinna miró por la ventanilla—. ¿Hemos llegado ya?

Peeta se rió y entró en el aparcamiento casi vacío. El campamento abriría oficialmente el sábado cuando llegaran los primeros niños de la ciudad y el lunes llegarían los niños del pueblo.

En un principio, Peeta se había preguntado si mezclar a los niños era lo más inteligente, pero su hermana Effie, que regentaba el campamento para Gale, había explicado que era una buena experiencia de aprendizaje para ambos grupos. Normalmente, los niños de pequeños pueblos y los de grandes ciudades no tenían apenas contacto, y que ahora se relacionaran expandía su visión del

mundo antes de que decidieran cómo era el mundo para ellos.

Peeta aparcó entre un Ferrari y el Jeep de su hermana. Cinna bajó de la camioneta antes de que el motor estuviera apagado y saltó impaciente mientras esperaba a Peeta.

—¿Ése es su coche? Es genial. Me encanta el color.

Entraron en el edificio principal donde había una gran zona de estar y el comedor. Las oficinas estaban en la parte trasera.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, Peeta se fijó en las paredes y en las ventanas y buscó cualquier cosa que necesitara un retoque antes de que el campamento se inaugurara. Ya lo había revisado todo con el capataz y habían hecho una lista de lo que había que terminar, pero parecía que todo estaba listo.

La puerta del despacho de Gale estaba abierta, y cuando Peeta entró encontró al hombre sentado en la esquina de su mesa. Finnick Odair también estaba allí. Los dos alzaron la mirada cuando Cinna y él entraron.

—Hola, Peeta —le dijo Gale mientras se levantaba para extenderle la mano —. Gracias por venir.

—De nada.

Peeta se giró hacia Gale y le estrechó la mano también antes de posar las manos sobre los delgados hombros de Cinna.

—Éste es Cinna—dijo deteniéndose antes de añadir—: Mi hijo.

Félix saludó al chico mientras Finnick parecía tan aturdido como un dibujo animado cayendo por un acantilado.

—¿Tu hijo? —repitió Finnick y gesticuló para decir sin palabras: «¿De quién?».

—Su madre es Katniss Everdeen.

Cinna les estrechó las manos y miró a los dos hombres.

—Los dos sois muy famosos.

—Yo soy más guapo —dijo Finnick—. Y más listo. Gale es un poco feo.

El hombre sonrió.

—Podría partirte en dos como si fueras una ramita. Lo haría ahora mismo, pero lo pondría todo perdido.

Cinna estaba emocionado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Peeta a Finnick.

—Hablando con Gale sobre un torneo de golf entre profesionales y aficionados. Madge no deja de darme el coñazo... —miró a Cinna y rectificó—, de molestarme e insistir en que lo convenza para firmar. Cree que a la gente le gustará que tengamos a un ex quarterback jugando, pero yo creo que les resultará aburrido.

—Se ve amenazado —dijo Gale.

Peeta sonrió.

—Claro. Seguro que le asusta no ser el hijo favorito del Distrito 12.

Finnick miró a Cinna.

—¿Oyes un zumbido? No una conversación, sino algo más irritante.

Cinna se rió.

—Participaré en el torneo —le dijo Gale a Finnick—. ¿Quieres apostar?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

—Puede que no quieras apostar contra Finnick. Es muy bueno jugando al golf.

—Yo también —Gale parecía muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¿Qué os parece cinco mil dólares? El ganador dona el dinero a la caridad que elija.

—Hecho —respondió Gale y se giró hacia Peeta—. ¿Tú juegas?

—No, pero iré a verlo —miró a Cinna—. Tendremos que hablar sobre por quién vamos a apostar.

Cinna miró a los dos competidores. Ambos eran altos y musculosos. Finnick tenía el pelo broncíneo y tenía los ojos verdes; Gale era moreno. Peeta había entrenado con ellos lo suficiente para saber que físicamente estaban en la misma condición, podían levantar pesas de muchos kilos... igual que él. Pero él hacía ejercicio porque le gustaba y, en cambio, parecía como si Finnick y Gale fueran al gimnasio porque tenían algo que demostrar.

Finnick le guiñó un ojo a Cinna.

—Van a hablar de negocios un buen rato, ¿quieres que te enseñe este sitio?

—Claro. ¿Ya has estado aquí antes? —le preguntó el niño.

—Unas cuantas veces. ¿Crees que un tipo como Gale podría haber hecho esto solo?

Cinna se rió.

Gale suspiró.

—Te estás pasando otra vez. ¿Debería sentirlo por tu prometida?

—Pregúntaselo tú mismo. Te dirá lo satisfecha que está —le respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

Finnick y Cinna se marcharon y Peeta y Gale se acomodaron en la mesa de reuniones situada en una esquina con un puñado de carpetas.

—¿Finnick siempre es así? —le preguntó Gale con gesto divertido.

—Desde que era pequeño, pero debajo de esa apariencia de chulito, es un tipo genial.

Gale asintió.

—Me ha ayudado mucho con el campamento; su trabajo con la escuela de ciclismo me ha dado muchas buenas ideas, pero no hace falta que le digas que te he dicho esto.

—No se lo diré —Peeta abrió la primera carpeta—. Por lo que me ha dicho el capataz, creo que ya hemos terminado con la reforma.

—Me prometiste un campamento del que estaría orgulloso —le dijo Gale—. Y tenías razón.

Repasaron los distintos proyectos; lo próximo sería construir más barracones y preparar una zona para construir una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Gale quería que el campamento estuviera abierto todo el año, y Peeta tomó notas de lo que quería revisar una vez más, incluyendo el alojamiento para el personal que pasaba la noche allí.

—¿Aún estás pensando en levantar una casa para el director del campamento?

Gale se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haría, pero Effie me ha dicho que no le interesa vivir aquí. Prefiere estar en su casa.

Peeta estudió el detallado mapa del campamento.

—Hay mucho sitio para un par de casas, si tú decides quedarte aquí todo el año.

—Opino como tu hermana. Preferiría estar en el pueblo.

Peeta se rió.

—¿No quieres que los niños te tengan tan a mano?

—No. No me dejarían tranquilo ningún momento —se recostó en su silla—. Si decido que quiero construir una casa en lugar de comprarla, ¿me conseguirías los permisos?

—Claro. ¿Tienes algún sitio en mente?

—Estoy mirando algunos terrenos. Hay un par de casas viejas que tienen potencial, pero habría que destruirlas por dentro y dejar el esqueleto solamente.

—Puedo hacerlo —Peeta cerró la carpeta—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres instalarte en un pueblo pequeño? El Distrito 12 es muy distinto del Distrito 2.

—Me gusta estar aquí —admitió Gale—. He viajado mucho, he visto casi todo el mundo, y ahora busco un hogar donde instalarme. Algo permanente.

Peeta calculaba que Gale tendría treinta y pocos años; su carrera futbolística había sido todo un éxito, así que el dinero no sería un problema.

—Tengo tres hermanas. Mantente alejado de ellas.

Gale se rió.

—Hablas como un hermano mayor.

—Me has captado. Además, hay muchas otras mujeres en el pueblo. Muchas más mujeres que hombres, de hecho.

—Ya me he fijado. Y también hay muchas mujeres guapas. ¿Alguien más sobre quien quieras advertirme?

Peeta pensó en Katniss, con su cabello moreno, en el aroma de su piel, en cómo sabía cuando la besó. Recordó su pasión, sus gritos mientras alcanzaba el clímax, el brillo de rabia en sus ojos grises mientras había dicho que lo que habían hecho había sido de lo más estúpido.

Los recuerdos fueron suficientes para hacer que le ardiera la sangre y se vio deseando verla de nuevo. No, no verla. Hacerle el amor. Lentamente. En una cama, con mucho tiempo para recordar e incluso más para explorar.

Pero era un deseo complicado por su pasado, por Cinna y por la ira.

—No hay nadie más.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó Gale.

—Segurísimo.

XOXOXOXOXO

Katniss comprobó la lista de la compra antes de girar el carro hacia las cajas. Madge había llamado un par de horas antes para invitarla a la fiesta de la noche de chicas y cuando Katniss había intentado escaquearse diciendo que no quería dejar a los niños solos, Madge se había ofrecido a trasladar la fiesta a su casa. Katniss no había estado preparada para esa sugerencia y no había encontrado un modo de negarse. En cuestión de segundos, había pasado a convertirse en la anfitriona de una fiesta a la que no habría querido asistir.

Sin embargo, al menos era una distracción.

Se puso a la cola detrás de una anciana y se preguntó si debería comprar otra bolsa de hielo. Madge había dicho que todo el mundo llevaba mucho alcohol y que ella sólo tenía que poner algo para picar. Alguien llamada Jackie llevaría la licuadora, pero para hacer cócteles hacía falta mucho hielo.

Se salió de la cola y empezó a correr hacia la zona de congelados, cuando una mujer de unos cincuenta años, a quien Katniss no había visto en su vida, la detuvo.

—¿Eres Katniss Everdeen? —preguntó más enfadada que simpática.

Katniss vaciló.

—Sí.

—Me había parecido reconocerte. Soy amiga de Johanna Mellark y quería decirte que lo que has hecho es terrible. ¿Qué clase de madre aparta a su hijo de su padre? No hay excusa para eso. Le has hecho daño a una maravillosa familia con tu egoísmo. Espero que ahora estés contenta.

—No tanto —murmuró Katniss mientras la otra mujer se alejaba furiosa.

Aún impactada por el encuentro, agarró una segunda bolsa de hielo y volvió a la cola de la caja. Mientras estaba allí, sintió como si todo el mundo estuviera mirándola, juzgándola.

—Vaca asquerosa —murmuró en voz muy baja deseando que haber pronunciado ese insulto la hiciera sentir mejor. Pero no fue así.

Cuando la cajera le dijo el total, sacó el monedero y le dio los billetes.

Debía de haber unos cien dólares, pero allí sólo había tres billetes de veinte y uno de cinco. Se quedó extrañada, estaba segura de que lo había comprobado antes de salir de casa, pero estaba claro que no lo había hecho. Volvió a meter el dinero en el monedero y pasó una tarjeta de crédito por el datáfono.

XOXOXOXOXO

Las niñas estaban en casa cuando llegó y CInna ya había vuelto también. Los tres compitieron por su atención mientras le contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día. Ella escuchaba y asentía, haciendo lo posible por sonreír, por olvidar lo de la mujer de la tienda y por no pensar en Peeta, lo cual fue difícil porque todas las frases de su hijo empezaban por: «Y entonces mi padre...».

Guardó toda la comida, metió las pechugas de pollo en el horno y les dijo a los niños que unas mujeres irían de visita esa noche.

—He pensado que los tres podríais ir al videoclub y alquilar películas para la noche.

Rue y Cinna estaban de acuerdo. Primrose ladeó la cabeza.

—Tal vez yo podría quedarme contigo. Ya sabes, no con los niños.

Rue y Cinna voltearon los ojos.

—Nosotros no somos niños —dijo Rue—. Y tú no eres tan mayor. Sólo tienes catorce años.

—Soy una adolescente —le recordó Prim.

Katniss no sabía qué pasaba exactamente en la noche de chicas, pero seguro que había mucho alcohol.

—¿Y si te quedas durante la primera media hora? Y después, cuando llegue todo el mundo, puedes subir.

—Genial —dijo Prim con un suspiro—. Pero soy muy madura.

—Lo sé cielo. Hiciste un gran trabajo mientras estuviste sola —vaciló, pero les indicó a las niñas que se sentaran en la mesa de la cocina—. Quiero hablaros sobre vuestro padre.

—¿Subo a la habitación? —le preguntó Cinna a Katniss.

Ella asintió.

—Ya te lo explicaré más tarde.

—De acuerdo —dijo su hijo y se marchó.

Ella se situó en frente de las niñas que estaban pegadas la una a la otra y con las mismas expresiones de temor en el rostro.

—Hoy he visto a vuestro padre. Os echa mucho de menos y me ha dicho que os diga que os quiere.

—¿Le has contado lo de Enobaria? —preguntó Prim.

—Sí. Se ha enfadado mucho y se ha sentido muy dolido, pero está muy orgulloso de que hayas cuidado de tu hermana. Le he explicado que te pusiste en contacto conmigo y se ha quedado muy impresionado.

Prim parecía contenta y asustada a la vez.

—No va a volver a casa, ¿verdad?

Katniss alargó la mano sobre la mesa y agarró las suyas.

—No, cielo. Estará en Folsom más tiempo —respiró hondo—. Yo cuidaré de vosotras.

Rue y Prim se miraron.

—Quiero ver a mi padre —dijo Rue.

—En unas semanas iremos a visitarlo y vuestro padre ha dicho que os escribiría.

Las dos asintieron y los ojos de rue se llenaron de lágrimas. Antes de que Katniss pudiera acercarse, la niña retiró la silla y subió las escaleras corriendo.

—Hablaré con ella —dijo Prim, que pareció mayor de catorce años.

Katniss quería preguntar quién se ocuparía de Prim, pero no era el momento. Maldita Enobaria, fuera quien fuese, y maldito también Cato por haberse metido en líos. Había sido impulsivo de joven y parecía que eso no había cambiado. Por desgracia, ahora sus hijas eran las que tenían que pagar por ello.

Comprobó cómo estaba todo en la cocina y repasó la lista de comida que había comprado. Había quesos de distintas clases, brochetas congeladas que calentaría cuando el pollo estuviera listo, patatas, salsa y aguacates para el guacamole. Había comprado bolsas de galletas saladas, galletas dulces de distinta clase, ingredientes para preparar salsas para mojar y un plato de verduras precortadas. Si Madge y sus amigas querían algo mejor, tendrían que avisarla con más de cuatro horas de antelación.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio principal. Tenía allí su ropa y compartía el baño con su hijo. Después de echarle un vistazo a la poca ropa que se había llevado, eligió una camisa verde oscura hecha con una de esas fantásticas telas que nunca se arrugaban. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, decidió que los vaqueros que tenía puestos estaban bien y cambió sus deportivas por unas bonitas sandalias planas.

Cinna y RUe entraron en el dormitorio. La niña parecía tener los ojos algo hinchados, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

—Vamos a ir a por una película —dijo Cinna—. ¿Te parece bien, mamá?

—Claro —les dio veinte dólares y sonrió a Rue—. Seguro que esta noche te apetece divertirte un poco.

Su sobrina asintió y corrió hacia Katniss para abrazarla.

—Sé que ahora estás asustada —le susurró—, pero voy a cuidar de ti.

Rue asintió y dio un paso atrás.

—Volveremos enseguida —gritó Cinna mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

—Elegid algo divertido —gritó Katniss desde la puerta y, con una sonrisa, volvió al dormitorio.

Se recogió el pelo y se lavó la cara antes de echarse crema hidratante.

Prim entró en la habitación.

—Rue está mejor. Todo esto es muy duro para ella.

—Y también para ti.

Prim se encogió de hombros.

Katniss abrió su bolso de maquillaje, sacó corrector y se lo extendió bajo los ojos antes de difuminarlo con su dedo anular. Después, aplicó la base mineral que utilizaba y cuando había cubierto las pecas, sacó la sombra de ojos de la bolsa.

—¿Cómo sabes qué hacer? —preguntó Prim—. He comprado maquillaje en la tienda, pero no he sabido echármelo bien y tampoco me ha gustado la sensación de esa cosa líquida en la cara.

Katniss miró a su sobrina. Con catorce años, Prim ya tenía edad para llevar maquillaje. Por lo menos máscara de pestañas y un poco de brillo. La piel de la chica era suave y tenía esa luminosidad que las mujeres intentaban copiar a costa de gastarse dinerales.

—Una base sirve para mejorar el tono de tu piel y ocultar imperfecciones. Tu piel es prácticamente perfecta.

—A menos que me salga un grano.

—Suelen salir. Por lo demás, yo aprendí practicando. Podemos practicar este fin de semana. Lo básico no es difícil.

—¿En serio? —Prim parecía esperanzada y casi asustada. Como si anticipara que cualquier cosa buena fuera a ser un error.

—Claro.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Katniss volvió a meter la mano en su bolsa y sacó un tubo de brillo.

—Mientras tanto, prueba esto. Es uno de mis favoritos.

Primrose agarró el tubo y lo giró en su mano.

—¿Galletita de azúcar?

—Ah, sí. Tiene buen aspecto y sabe aún mejor. A veces es genial ser una chica.

* * *

**Hola! se que lo he subido un pelín tarde, pero es que tenía cosas que hacer. Además, sigue siendo lunes! Bueno, este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo. Os ha gutado? Qué pensais que pasará en la reunión de chicas?  
**

**Muchas gracias por las lecturas, los reviews y los que habéis añadido la historia a favoritos y a follows.**

**Bueno, como siempre, esto no viene mucho a cuento pero yo siempre os pregunto algo de En Llamas... habéis visto el triler final? OMG, OMG, OMG! es genial, aparecen un montón de escenas de la arena! sale hasta la ola gigante, también los monos-mutos, los charlajos, la niebla... qué emoción! Personalmente creo que Francis Lawrence ha hecho un trabajo muchísimo mejor que Gary Ross. Me parece que no solo tiene un mejor guión, sino que también tiene mejores efectos especiales. Creo que la primera se la tomaron como a broma... quiero decir, como el director no estaba acostumbrado a hacer sagas, pues lo hizo como si fuera una única película (de hecho, si no te has leido los libros, te crees que hay solo una) y no lo hizo bien. Vosotros qué pensáis?  
**

**Yo me cayo ya, que he escrito demasiado. Nos leemos!**

**MarEverdeen**


	9. Capítulo 8

******Disclaimer: ****la historia original es un libro cuya autora es Susan Mallery. Y yo leí una adaptación de ese libro (aquí, en fanfiction) a los personajes de Crepúsculo cuya autora es Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. Y yo he decidido usar esa adaptación (con permiso previo de la autora) y ponerle los personajes de Suzanne Collins. **  


* * *

Capítulo 8

Katniss le había dado de cenar a los niños, la película había empezado y las brochetas congeladas estaban en el horno. Iba tan justa de tiempo que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para perder los nervios, y eso era bueno. Justo en cuanto terminó de prepararlo todo, sonó el timbre y no paró de sonar en veinte minutos.

Casi una docena de mujeres se amontonaron en el estrecho salón. Ya conocía a Madge, pero Jackie Emerson era nueva. Jackie era la dueña del bar y prácticamente acababa de mudarse al pueblo. Las trillizas Mellark llegaron juntas y Katniss se quedó aliviada al ver que eran bastante simpáticas. Antes de poder decir más que «hola», Madge entró con Mags Hills.

Katniss recordaba a la guapa rubia del instituto.

—Qué alegría verte —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mags sonrió y abrazó a Katniss.

—Hmm, pensé que me mandarías parte de tus derechos de autor. ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para arreglarlo?

Madge las miró.

—No sabía que fuerais amigas. Mags iba tres cursos por delante de mí, así que ¿cuántos te llevaba a ti? ¿Dos años, Katniss?

Mags agarró a Katniss por el brazo y sonrió.

—La conocí en nuestra clase de último curso de escritura creativa. Aunque ella era una solitaria estudiante de segundo, nuestra profesora pensó que tenía talento y la invitó a participar.

Mags había sido la única alumna que había hablado a Katniss. A todas las demás parecía haberles molestado su presencia y básicamente la habían ignorado. Otras tantas chicas le habían hecho mezquinos comentarios sobre la ropa de Katniss mientras que dos de los chicos habían hecho comentarios burlones sobre su reputación.

Pero en la clase de escritura creativa, Katniss había hecho todo lo que había podido por ignorarlos. Había descubierto que podía olvidarlo todo escribiendo.

Cada uno de los alumnos tenía que escribir un relato cada tres semanas y después leerlo en voz alta. La primera vez, Katniss había estado aterrorizada, pero mientras la profesora la había halagado profusamente, la clase se había quedado en silencio cuando había terminado. Avergonzada y sintiéndose expuesta, se había dejado caer en su silla.

Sin embargo, aquel día en el almuerzo, Mags la había ido a buscar y le había dicho que su relato era increíble y que los demás alumnos se habían quedado en silencio impactados, o tal vez celosos. La había animado a seguir escribiendo.

Cuatro años después, cuando estaba sola con un bebé y aterrorizada en el Distrito 4, había recordado las palabras de Mags y se había apuntado a una clase de escritura. Aunque había empezado con otro relato corto, con el tiempo ese relato se había convertido en una novela que acabó siendo su primer libro publicado y el comienzo de su carrera profesional como escritora.

—Mags me dijo que tenía talento —admitió Katniss—. Nadie había creído en mí antes.

Katniss le agarró el brazo con fuerza y se rió.

—Soy un ángel disfrazado. Ojalá pudiera hacer un milagro o dos conmigo misma, ¿verdad?

Katniss no sabía de qué hablaba, pero vio dolor en la mirada de Madge y Jackie se dio la vuelta, como si se sintiera incómoda con esas palabras.

Mags no pareció darse cuenta. Soltó a Katniss y sonrió a Primrose.

—Hola. ¿Sabes dónde está el picoteo? Me muero de hambre.

—Justo ahí —respondió la niña tímidamente—. Te lo enseño.

—Genial.

Y se apartaron. Antes de que Katniss pudiera preguntar qué significaba el comentario de Mags, Jackie enseñó una licuadora que parecía industrial.

—Necesito un enchufe y una encimera —dijo—. He de decir que, aunque no me gustan las bebidas de fruta, esta noche haré una excepción. He descubierto un margarita de mango y frambuesa que va a hacer que me veneréis.

—Me alegra haber comprado hielo de más —le dijo Katniss mientras la conducía a la cocina—. Iré a por vasos. ¿Todas vamos a tomar margaritas?

—Yo no —dijo Mags al entrar en la cocina detrás de Jackie.

—Prepararé el tuyo sin tequila —dijo Jackie.

—Qué buena eres conmigo.

—Pero que no se corra la voz.

Mags se rió y agarró una bandeja de verduritas.

—¿La llevó al salón?

Cuando se giró, la luz cayó sobre su rostro al completo y Katniss se quedó impactada al ver unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos y un tono grisáceo en su piel. No se había dado cuenta con la luz del salón, pero bajo los brillantes fluorescentes, parecía agotada y enferma.

Katniss hizo lo que pudo para que no se notara el impacto que se había llevado.

—Genial —le respondió—. Gracias.

—De nada. Oh, Prim ha subido arriba. Creo que la hemos asustado y me siento mal.

Cuando Mags había vuelto al salón, Jackie miró a Katniss.

—Mags está enferma. Cáncer. Lleva luchando un buen tiempo, pero no ganará.

Bella sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

—Oh, Dios mío. Es demasiado joven.

—Al cáncer eso no parece importarle. ¿Estás bien?

Katniss asintió, aunque se le había levantado el estómago, como si fuera a vomitar.

Jackie echó dentro de la licuadora, sobre el hielo, una mezcla de frutas, y le añadió una generosa cantidad de tequila.

—¡Preparaos para ver lucecitas! —gritó y encendió la licuadora.

Menos de un minuto después, Katniss estaba sirviendo la mezcla en los vasos. Los llevó al salón, donde las otras mujeres ya se habían sentado en el sofá y en el suelo, e hizo lo que pudo por sonreír y actuar con normalidad. El resto lo estaban haciendo. Al parecer, eso era lo que quería Mags.

Effie y Clove estaban sentadas juntas, pero Delly dio un salto en cuanto Katniss entró.

—Les estaba contando a todas lo de la firma de libros.

Madge volteó los ojos .

—Delly, eres más cabezona que un elefante. Habíamos quedado en que no molestarías a Katniss con lo de la firma.

Mags las miró desde su rincón del sillón.

—¿No te gustan las firmas? —le preguntó.

—Lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí — admitió.

De ahí, la conversación pasó a centrarse en los acontecimientos que se sucedían en el pueblo. Hablaron del nuevo hospital que se construiría y de los rumores sobre que el ex futbolista Gale Hawthorne iba a mudarse al pueblo.

—Es muy guapo —dijo Delly con un suspiro.

—¿Estás interesada en él? —le preguntó su hermana Effie.

—No para mí, pero tal vez podríamos juntarlo con Katniss y nos lo agradecería tanto que aceptaría lo de la firma de libros.

Madge gruñó y se apoyó contra la pared.

—No tienes remedio.

Effie se rió.

—Es la cabezona de las tres. Y antes de que corran los rumores, sí, Gale está pensando en instalarse aquí, en el Distrito12. Le gusta la vida en un pueblo pequeño.

Los temas de conversación se centraron también en otras personas, en la falta general de hombres y en lo que se estaba haciendo para llevar más al pueblo. Annie Cresta, la nueva urbanista, fue el objetivo de muchas bromas por haber cazado el corazón de Finnick Odair, el mejor soltero que habían tenido hasta el momento. Aunque todas parecían conformes con que Gale Hawthorne ostentara el título a partir de ahora. Katniss pensó en decir que Peeta estaba soltero, pero temía que eso removiera los recuerdos de su ruptura de hacía unos años.

La charla resultó agradable, aunque no del todo familiar. Mientras crecía, nunca se había sentido parte de la comunidad, pero tal vez parte de eso había sido culpa suya. Sentada en el salón donde había vivido, mareándose un poco con los margarita y charlando con mujeres que no había visto en años, la invadió una sensación de pérdida, de que tal vez las amigas que había estado buscando tantos años hubieran estado justo delante de ella. Ojalá se hubiera molestado en mirar.

Aunque no Madge, pensó mientras veía a la mujer que ahora parecía encantadora mientras se reía con algo que Mags había dicho. Su relación con ella no había sido buena, pero ¿y con Mags o las hermanas de Peeta?

Sus experiencias en el instituto la habían hecho desconfiada a la hora de establecer amistad con otras mujeres, pero tal vez se había alejado de algo importante con demasiada prisa. Algo que se había dado cuenta que estaba echando de menos.

Su mirada se desvió hasta Mags que, a pesar de su enfermedad, parecía feliz y contenta. Eso sí que era tener carácter. Katniss tenía la sensación de que ella, más bien, era de las que gimoteaban y se escondían ante los problemas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo empezaste a escribir? —le preguntó Delly, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. No es lo mismo que hablar de la firma de libros.

Katniss se rió.

—Tienes razón. Ni siquiera se acerca.

—Diles que eres famosa gracias a mí —gritó Mags.

—Es verdad —asintió Katniss—. Mags me dijo que tenía talento y que no lo olvidara nunca.

Madge estaba al lado de su amiga y le agarró la mano.

—Eres muy buena persona. Resulta intimidante. Dímelo otra vez, ¿por qué me caes tan bien?

Todo el mundo se rió.

—En serio —insistió Delly—. ¿Cómo empezaste?

—Escribí un relato sobre un hombre que era asesinado y vi que no podía dejar de pensar en ello — explicó Katniss—. La idea fue creciendo y creciendo en mi mente.

Obvió la parte sobre la naturaleza catártica de matar a Peeta una y otra vez. Por lo menos, en la ficción. Era cosa de escritor y dudaba que entendieran que aunque pensara en ello, no era una mujer peligrosa.

—Estaba sola con un bebé y no podía permitirme tener televisión por cable. Escribir era un modo de escapar de toda esa presión.

Mags se giró hacia ella.

—¿Adónde fuiste cuando te marchaste de aquí?

—Al Distrito 4.

Katniss tenía la sensación de que habría más preguntas, pero justo entonces apareció Jackie con otra jarra de margarita y la conversación pasó a centrarse en los festivales de verano.

Delly le sonrió. —Si accedes a hacer la firma, tendríamos el mejor festival de todos los tiempos.

Era una firma de libros, pensó Katniss. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, así que, ¿qué pasaba por hacerla ahí? Podría soportar estar un par de horas en una mesa hablando con sus fans y, además, agradecía que Delly fuera la única Mellark que seguía hablando con ella.

—Claro.

Delly se puso derecha.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué no? Me encantaría.

Aunque no viviera en el Dsitrito 12, podría ir allí a pasar el día. Cinna podría quedarse con su padre, sus sobrinas podrían ver a sus amigos y después todos volverían al Distrito 4, donde la vida era normal y la gente que había en la tienda de ultramarinos no sabía nada de tu vida.

Una hora después, Katniss fue a ver cómo estaban los niños y tuvo que sujetarse para no perder el equilibrio. Al parecer, había bebido más de lo que creía. Antes de empezar a subir las escaleras oyó carcajadas llenando el salón y sonrió. Ella no era la única que estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol. Era una suerte que todas pudieran volver a casa andando.

Después de confirmar que los tres niños estaban entretenidos viendo su película, volvió a la cocina, abrió los últimos paquetes de galletas y las echó en dos platos. Normalmente las habría colocado bien, pero ahora mismo esa tarea le resultaba imposible.

Madge entró en la cocina.

—No sé cómo puede soportarnos Mags. Es la única que no está bebiendo.

Katniss alzó la mirada y su alegría se desvaneció.

—Jackie me ha dicho que está enferma.

—Se está muriendo —dijo Madge claramente—. Hoy no lo parece, pero es así. Le han dado menos de seis meses. Es la primera vez que sale de su apartamento en una semana. Se mantiene a base de analgésicos.

—Lo siento —susurró Katniss con un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo también. Es una buena amiga —respiró hondo—. No quiero hablar de ello. Saber que la voy a perder me resulta imposible y me hace llorar. Y con lo borracha que estoy, seguro que no pararé en horas y a nadie le apetece aguantar eso. Y menos a Mags.

Katniss asintió y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder hablar.

—¿Puedes llevar este plato de galletas?

—¿Y qué pasa si las tiro?

—¿Que se caen?

Ella sonrió.

—Haré el esfuerzo —pero en lugar de agarrar el plato, se apoyó contra la encimera—. ¿Por qué no volviste al descubrir que estabas embarazada?

No era una pregunta que Katniss quisiera contestar.

—No fue una opción.

—Claro que lo era. Aunque tu madre no te hubiera acogido, estaban Peeta y su familia. No deberías haberle mantenido alejado de su hijo. No fue algo muy bueno por tu parte.

Una cosa era que una mujer mayor que ella y a la que no conocía le gritara y otra tener a Madge Undersee juzgándola.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó Katniss, intentando mantenerse calmada y bajando la voz.

Madge volteó los ojos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera intentaste contárselo.

—Te equivocas —le dijo Katniss poniendo las manos en las caderas—. Sí que volví, y en cuanto descubrí que estaba embarazada. Llevaba fuera tres semanas. Cualquiera se hubiera imaginado que, después de lo mucho que decía quererme, habría esperado un poco de tiempo para sustituirme, pero no fue así. Estaba en su apartamento, el que tenía sobre el garaje. Desnudo. En la cama con alguien —estrechó la mirada—. Estaba en la cama contigo, Madge.

Madge se resbaló y tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera para no caer. Se quedó boquiabierta.

—No.

—¿Me equivoco?

—Sí que me lo llevé a la cama, pero no es lo que crees.

—¿No intentabas acostarte con él?

—Bueno, sí, pero yo... —sacudió la cabeza y maldijo—. Lo siento, no pretendía...

Katniss esperó.

—¿No pretendías qué? ¿Quedarte con él?

—Te habías ido y además, no estaba segura de que estuvierais saliendo. Finnick dijo algo una vez y Peeta lo negó todo.

Aquella fue una tarde que Katniss no quería recordar. Ya había sido bastante complicado trabajar como camarera en el único sitio al que iban los chicos populares, pero había sido una absoluta tortura estar allí cuando Peeta volvió de la universidad y empezaron a salir. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que era mejor que nadie lo supiera porque él tenía que pensar en la reputación de su familia y es que, después de todo, era un Mellark.

Katniss había sido lo bastante joven e ingenua como para creer que era una buena razón para salir con él a espaldas de todos. Hoy ni se molestaría en hacerlo; o un hombre quería estar con ella o no. Pero, por aquel entonces, se había sentido agradecidísima de que alguien quisiera estar con ella, sobre todo Peeta, y por eso había accedido.

Peeta, que era aceptado allá donde iba. Peeta, que tenía una familia que siempre era amable y respetable. La madre de Peeta no aparecía borracha en la tienda ni hablaba sobre haber estado con los esposos de otras mujeres.

Katniss nunca había conocido al padre de Peeta, pero lo oyó hablar una vez en un evento de recaudación de fondos para reformar el parque. Se había mostrado serio, pero elocuente, mientras hablaba sobre el deber y la responsabilidad y sobre cómo los ciudadanos del pueblo tenían que participar y entregar una parte de sí mismos. Ella se había sentido atraída por el hombre e intimidada al mismo tiempo. Después de verlo, supo por qué Peeta no quería que nadie supiera que estaban juntos. Haymitch Mellark no lo habría aprobado.

Entonces, Finnick había mencionado que los había visto a los dos juntos y otro amigo la había llamado «puta». Y Peeta, no sólo había negado que estuvieran saliendo, sino que además había dicho que no estaba tan desesperado como para necesitar estar con alguien como ella.

Echarle un vaso de batido por la cabeza y salir de allí sin decir más no había cicatrizado la herida de su corazón.

No quería recordar nada de aquello, no quería estar allí hablando del pasado. La gente y los recuerdos eran algunas de las razones por las que no había querido regresar nunca.

—Tu relación con Peeta no importa —dijo girándose hacia Madge—. Lo que quiero decir es que no sabes de qué hablas en lo que concierne a mi hijo y eso no puedes olvidarlo.

—Lo siento.

Katniss asintió.

—Lo digo en serio. Lo siento mucho. No debería haber dicho nada.

—No, no deberías —declaró Katniss mirándola a los ojos e intentando no ver en los ojos de Madge lo arrepentida que estaba.

Madge abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró y salió de la cocina dejando a Katniss sola.

Si el zumbido que había dentro de su cabeza no bastó para decirle que no se encontraría nada bien cuando despertara al día siguiente, la tensión que sintió en su pecho apuntaba a que una resaca podría ser el menor de sus problemas.

«Maldito pueblo», pensó, al agarrar las galletas y prepararse para volver a la fiesta.

XOXOXOXOXO

Katniss se despertó con un dolor de cabeza más suave del que se merecía y dispuesta a trazar un plan para salir del Distrito12 lo antes posible. La casa era el mayor problema. ¿Qué haría con ella? Conservarla para las niñas era una posibilidad, ya que si la alquilaba les proporcionaría unos ingresos y el valor de la casa aumentaría con el tiempo. Aunque para eso primero habría que reformar ese lugar. Venderla presentaba el mismo problema, habría que arreglarla. Tal vez lo mejor era hablar con un agente inmobiliario, echar cuentas y ver qué era lo más sensato de hacer.

Por mucho que quisiera hacer las maletas y marcharse, sabía que no podía. Tenía que pensar en las hijas de Cato. Prim y Rue no querrían mudarse. Ya habían perdido a su padre y a una madrastra. Su casa era todo lo que tenían.

Pero no podía quedarse allí, pensó sintiéndose desesperada. Era como un infierno para ella. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Soportar estar allí todo lo que pudiera y darles a las niñas más tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella y a la idea de mudarse?

No era una decisión que pudiera tomar sin beberse otra taza de café.

Fue hacia la cocina. Prim estaba hablando por teléfono con una de sus amigas y Rue había ido a jugar a la casa de al lado. Cinna estaba con su padre. Sacó el listín telefónico y llamó a un par de inmobiliarias desde su móvil.

Una hora después, había confirmado lo que ya se había imaginado: nadie se comprometería a nada sin ver la casa en persona, pero la opinión general era que alquilara la propiedad y que, para eso, primero tenía que arreglarla. Una venta de la casa «tal cual estaba» podría ser otra opción, pero reducía el número de compradores además del precio.

Katniss tenía la sensación de que la casa era lo único que las niñas podrían recibir de su padre y su instinto le decía que arreglarla y alquilarla podía ser la mejor opción. Dejaría que el valor de la casa aumentara mientras Prim y Rue crecían y si querían venderla después, podrían hacerlo. Ella podría pagar la reforma.

Sacó una libreta y comenzó a hacer una lista. Tendría que ponerse en contacto con un abogado para redactar un traspaso de escrituras. Cato había dicho que quería poner la casa a nombre de las niñas. Por suerte, Enobaria no aparecía en las escrituras, así que se habían librado de esa complicación.

Volvió a entrar en la cocina para servirse más café y después fue hacia el ordenador. Tal vez podría escribir un par de páginas antes de que Rue y Cinna volvieran.

Pero no había sido nada oportuna. Antes de que pudiera abrir el programa, su hijo entró en casa como una flecha, se sentó en el sofá a su lado y la abrazó.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó ella, abrazándolo y besándole la frente.

—Bien. Papá tenía donuts, pero sólo me ha dejado comer dos. Y he visto los nuevos diseños para un molino. Papá dice que va a generar más energía todavía y le ha gustado mucho la tarjeta que le he dado.

Cinna siguió relatando su mañana a tiempo real y casi todas las frases que decía empezaban por «papá dice...». A pesar de sentirse un poco menos importante en la vida de su hijo, Katniss pensó que eso era positivo.

—Entonces papá ha dicho que era culpa tuya que no lo conociera porque nos has mantenido alejados. Dice que te equivocaste al no dejarnos estar juntos.

Katniss casi se cayó de la silla.

—¿Cómo dices?

Cinna abrió los ojos de par en par, parecía preocupado.

—No estaba enfadado cuando lo ha dicho, mamá. No te enfades.

¿No te enfades? ¿Que no se enfadara cuando estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque padre e hijo estuvieran juntos y Peeta iba hablando a sus espaldas intentando hacerla parecer culpable? ¿Se había molestado él en mencionar lo mal que la había tratado doce años atrás? ¿O el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto para contarle lo de su hijo y su mujer hubiera sido la que los había separado? ¡Claro que no!

—No pasa nada, es sólo que me he quedado sorprendida —dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Miró su reloj—. He pensado que podríamos ir a la piscina y Delly quiere que te lleve a la biblioteca para que veas los libros nuevos que tienen.

Al niño se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Podemos ir ahora?

—Claro. Díselo a Prim, para que lo sepa, mientras yo hago una llamada.

—¡Vale!

Subió corriendo las escaleras y cuando ella oyó sus pisadas por encima de su cabeza, agarró su móvil y sacó la tarjeta que Peeta le había dado. Lo pasaron con él inmediatamente.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella a modo de saludo—. Ahora.

Él vaciló.

—Tengo una reunión.

—Me importa un comino.

—De acuerdo. ¿En el Starbucks en quince minutos?

—Bien —y colgó.

Dejó a Cinna con Delly en la biblioteca y prometió estar de vuelta en media hora. Lo que tenía que decir no le llevaría más de unos pocos minutos.

Peeta ya estaba sentado fuera bajo una sombrilla cuando llegó allí.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él, tan guapo e irritantemente confundido—. Parecías muy molesta.

Ella ignoró el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionó al verlo y no quiso recordar cómo había sido estar con él la otra noche. Era mejor recordar todas las formas en que lo había asesinado en sus libros y en la forma más dolorosa todavía con que lo mataría en el próximo. Era lo que se merecía.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Se suponía que estábamos haciendo esto juntos, por lo menos eso es lo que dijiste. Acepto que estés enfadado conmigo, de acuerdo, pero no te atrevas a hablarle de mí a mi hijo. No tenías ningún derecho a decirle que ha sido culpa mía que no os conozcáis y que me equivoqué al mantenerlo alejado de ti. ¿Crees que estás ayudando a la situación? No sólo me hace lamentar haber vuelto, sino que con esto veo que no puedo confiar en ti.

Él se tensó.

—Te lo ha contado.

—Claro que me lo ha contado. Soy su madre. Me lo cuenta todo —estaba luchando contra una furia ciega—. ¿Te ha hecho sentir muy machote hablar mal de mí delante de mi hijo?

—No. Lo siento. No debería haberlo dicho. Estábamos hablando sobre lo que suele hacer en verano y el día de su cumpleaños y yo sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que me he perdido.

—No es una excusa muy buena —dijo, haciendo lo posible por no alzar la voz—. ¿Crees que puedes interponerte entre Cinna y yo?

—No. No intentaba hacer eso —la miró a los ojos—. Te lo juro, Katniss. Lo siento. Ha sido una estupidez.

—Eso me lo estás diciendo a mí, pero ¿te has molestado en decírselo a Cinna? —esperó y él sacudió la cabeza—. Estás jugando con nosotros, Peeta, y eso es un gran error. Nadie saldrá ganando en ese juego.

—No intento meterme entre los dos.

Ella le sostenía la mirada.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?

—Probablemente no. Estaba furioso.

—Estás furioso todo el tiempo.

—Tengo una buena razón.

Katniss se inclinó hacia él.

—Sí, la tienes. Y además sabes que no soy el diablo que creías que era.

—Lo siento, Katniss. He sido un idiota —se disculpó y sonó auténtico.

Era más fácil creer eso que pensar que estaba intentando socavarla deliberadamente, pero que fuera más fácil no significaba que fuera lo correcto.

—Quieres verme castigada —dijo ella en voz baja— y eso tienes que superarlo.

Él respiró hondo.

—Lo sé.

Peeta lo sabía, pero a veces era muy difícil controlarse. Había perdido mucho y aunque no fuera culpa de Katniss, le costaba no culparla.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos grises resplandecían de rabia, su boca tenía un gesto de determinación. Se enfrentaría a él, si fuera necesario. Él quería decirle que no ganaría, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a ser verdad. Ella tenía una relación de once años con su hijo y él hacía sólo dos semanas que lo conocía.

La amargura amenazó con invadirlo, pero la dejó de lado. Tenía razón, tenía que pensar antes de hablar.

—Lo siento —repitió.

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que al menos tengo que fingir que te creo.

—Podrías intentar creerme de verdad.

—No sigas presionando.

—Me he equivocado.

—Sí, es verdad. De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda por olvidarlo, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Tenemos que estar juntos en esto. Si no lo hacemos, la persona que saldrá más herida es Cinna. Eres todo lo que ha querido. No tienes que destruirme para hacer que te quiera.

—Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿No?

Él vaciló.

—Bueno, tal vez. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Estoy reaccionando a distintas emociones en lugar de pensar.

—Y yo hago todo lo que puedo por entenderlo.

En ese momento, él se dijo que era hora de dejar de estar furioso. Katniss tenía razón, tenían que trabajar juntos.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la biblioteca. No quiero que tu hermana piense que he abandonado a Cinna.

Peeta se levantó y le agarró la mano.

Sus dedos eran cálidos y tocarla le recordó a la última vez que habían estado juntos. A cómo, a pesar de todo, la pasión seguía ahí, acechando. Ardiendo. Haciéndole desearla como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Había habido otras mujeres e incluso se había casado, pero no había habido nadie como Katniss.

Algo ardía en los ojos de ella; le sonrió.

—Eres un problema, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades.

—Dejaremos esa conversación para otro momento.

Peeta pensó en besarla, en acercarse y saborearla una vez más, pero eso era una complicación que ninguno de los dos necesitaba, se dijo cuando ella le apretó los dedos y echó a andar. Había demasiadas cosas que arreglar, pero no se negaría a pasar más tiempo con ella, decidió mientras la veía irse.

—¿A qué ha venido todo eso?

Peeta se giró y vio a su madre caminando hacia él. Llevaba una bolsa de la compra en cada mano. Le agarró las bolsas y las dejó en una silla.

—Katniss y yo estábamos hablando de Cinna.

Su madre lo miró.

—¿Eso es todo? A mí me ha parecido que había algo más. ¿No estarás empezando algo con ella, verdad, Peeta? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho? ¿De lo que nos ha hecho a todos?

Su reacción fue instintiva.

—No te preocupes. Katniss no me importa lo más mínimo. No hay nada entre los dos.

—Me alegra saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Pero esas palabras no las pronunció su madre. Cuando se giró a la derecha y se encontró a Katniss de pie, detrás de él, vio dolor en su mirada.

—Por si me lo preguntaba... —añadió recogiendo las llaves que se había dejado en la mesa.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

**Hola! perdonad que haya subido el capítulo 1 día más tarde, pero es que ayer no pude. Además, en compensación (y porque tengo tiempo), el jueves o el viernes subiré otro. ****  
**

**Bueno, creo que no soy la única a la que en estos momentos le cae mal Peeta, no? espero que de verdad os haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias por los que habéis añadido la historia a favoritos y/o follows y las lecturas. Los reviews no los agradezco porque sencillamente no tuve ninguno :(, pero siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Nos leemos pronto! Besitooos**

**MarEverdeen**

**P.D. 18 días tributos, SOLO 18 días! todos sabéis a qué me refiero...**


	10. Capítulo 9

******Disclaimer: ****la historia original es un libro cuya autora es Susan Mallery. Y yo leí una adaptación de ese libro (aquí, en fanfiction) a los personajes de Crepúsculo cuya autora es Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. Y yo he decidido usar esa adaptación (con permiso previo de la autora) y ponerle los personajes de Suzanne Collins. **  


* * *

Capítulo 9

Katniss seguía temblando mientras subía los tres escalones de la biblioteca. Se decía que no importaba, que eso era lo que Peeta tenía que decirle a su madre, pero por dentro se sentía tan dolida y humillada como doce años atrás, cuando Peeta había negado su relación ante todos sus amigos.

Por mucho que tuviera un hijo con él, que se hubiera acostado con él y que siguiera luchando contra los sentimientos del pasado, lo importante era que no podía confiar en Peeta. Nunca. Él no podía escapar de su apellido y de la reputación de su familia, al igual que ella.

Abrió la puerta y una mujer con un carrito de bebé le sonrió.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo.

—De nada.

La veinteañera pasó el carrito por la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Eres Katniss Everdeen? Me ha parecido reconocerte por la fotografía de tus libros.

Katniss asintió con timidez y en ese momento la cálida sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció.

—Mi hermana fue al instituto contigo. Cuando me dijo que eras la zorra de la clase, no quise creerla, pero ahora que he oído lo que le has hecho al pobre Peeta Mellark, sé que todo es verdad. Jamás volveré a leer tus libros.

Katniss se quedó allí, bajo el sol, decidida a no entrar hasta estar segura de que no se echaría a llorar.

Se dijo que esa joven madre no la conocía, que las opiniones de los demás no importaban, que la verdad era mucho menos clara de lo que la gente creía, que todo eran sandeces, pensó mientras entraba al frescor de la biblioteca.

En cuanto llegara a casa, sacaría el listín telefónico, obtendría los permisos para hacer los arreglos de la casa y pagaría lo que fuera para que le hicieran el trabajo lo más rápido posible. Cuando la casa estuviera terminada, se llevaría a las niñas y a Cinna al Distrito 4 y no regresaría jamás a ese infierno de lugar.

La única luz en una terrible mañana había sido el entusiasmo de Delly por la firma de libros. La hermana de Peeta había insistido en mostrarle el diseño inicial de los pósters y los anuncios de Internet. Delly juraba que hasta el pueblo llegaría gente de todas partes sólo para conocerla y tener sus libros firmados. Katniss no estaba tan segura de su popularidad, pero oír eso era mejor que oír a la gente del pueblo escupiéndole insultos.

Ayudó a Cinna a llevar a casa el montón de libros. El niño había elegido varios que podrían gustarle a Rue y Katniss lo vio como un bonito gesto. Después de decirle que se fuera a su cuarto a jugar con la consola durante una hora, llamó a Prim y a Rue para que fueran al salón.

Las dos niñas se sentaron en el sofá. «¡Qué pequeñas son!», pensó Katniss mientras deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma. Por mucho que odiara su vida, lo que Rue y Prim estarían sintiendo era diez veces peor. Eran unas niñas que no se merecían lo que les había pasado.

Se sentó sobre la mesa de café delante del sillón y se inclinó hacia ellas.

—Voy a arreglar la casa —comenzó a decir—. Vuestro padre empezó muchos proyectos, pero no sé cómo terminarlos, así que a menos que una de vosotras esté ocultando conocimientos de construcción, tendré que contratar a un equipo para que termine el trabajo.

Prim la miraba con desconfianza, pero Rue sonrió.

—Yo puedo ayudar.

—Estoy segura de que puedes.

—¿Qué pasará cuando esté terminada?

No era la pregunta que Katniss quería contestar.

—Vamos a volver al Distrito 4.

Prim y Rue se miraron; los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que Prim sacudía la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. Vamos a quedarnos aquí. Vivimos aquí.

—Sé que será duro para vosotras...—comenzó a decir Katniss.

—No tiene por qué serlo —Prim se levantó; tenía la cara colorada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Nos escaparemos. No te necesitamos.

Rue también se levantó y se inclinó hacia Katniss, que la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento —murmuró Katniss—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué... qué dice papá? —preguntó Rue con un susurro.

—Que vais a quedaros conmigo.

Rue alzó la cabeza.

—No nos quiere, ¿verdad? Nadie nos quiere.

—Yo sí os quiero —les aseguró Katniss, deseando tener el poder de borrar su dolor y hacer que se sintieran seguras—. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntas. Que vuestro padre esté en prisión no es culpa vuestra. Si no estuviera allí, seguiría a vuestro lado.

—Con nosotras. En el lugar al que pertenecemos —dijo Prim con brusquedad—. En nuestra casa. Vas a venderla, ¿verdad? Y te llevarás todo el dinero.

Katniss seguía abrazando a Rue, pero centró su atención en la adolescente.

—Voy a arreglarla y después las tres nos sentaremos a hablar con un agente inmobiliario y discutir sobre los beneficios de alquilarla o venderla directamente. De cualquier modo, el dinero se meterá en un fondo para las dos, para cuando seáis mayores. Aquí no se trata de quitaros nada y creo que lo

sabéis.

—Te lo estás llevando todo —dijo Prim perdiendo la batalla contra las lágrimas. Caían sobre sus mejillas, se las secó y miró a Katniss—. No puedes hacernos esto.

—Cinna y yo no podemos quedarnos aquí. El Distrito 4 no está tan lejos. Podréis visitar a vuestros amigos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Prim.

—Cinna volverá para ver a su padre y podéis acompañarlo. No intento empeorar las cosas, tenemos que asentarnos y formar una familia. Eso es lo que quiero. Chicas, sois muy importantes para mí.

—No voy a hacerlo —dijo Prim cruzándose de brazos—. No puedes obligarme.

Rue miró a Katniss.

—Yo quiero estar contigo.

Katniss la besó en la frente.

—Me alegro, pero quiero que mantengas el contacto con tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Rue asintió.

—Está mintiendo —le dijo Prim a su hermana—. No le importamos nada.

—Si no le importáramos, se marcharía —dijo Rue, aún agarrada a Katniss—, como hizo Enobaria. No tenemos elección. No hay nadie más.

Esas simples palabras pronunciadas con la sabiduría de una niña le rompió el corazón. Ninguna niña de once años debería tener que ser tan consciente de la desagradable realidad de la vida. Cinna tenía la misma edad y él no sabía nada sobre cómo funcionaba el lado oscuro del mundo.

—Quiero que funcione —le repitió Katniss a Prim.

—Yo no voy a marcharme —le dijo Prim antes de salir de la cocina.

—Se le pasará —dijo Rue—. Le costará un poco, pero lo hará. Estaba asustada cuando estábamos solas.

—¿Y tú no?

—Sí, pero yo tenía a alguien que cuidaba de mí y ella no tenía a nadie.

—Lo siento —dijo Katniss—. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

—Yo también.

XOXOXOXOXO

Después del almuerzo, los cuatro fueron a la piscina comunitaria. Encontraron un buen sitio en la sombra donde Katniss se apoyó contra un árbol, abrió su portátil y rezó por recibir un poco de inspiración. Técnicamente tenía bastante tiempo hasta la fecha de entrega, pero una vez que hubieran pasado dos semanas, ya le entraría el pánico.

Mientras el ordenador arrancaba, miró a su alrededor y se fijó en las demás madres y sus hijos. La mayoría parecían conocerse: una de las bendiciones... y maldiciones... de la vida en un pequeño pueblo.

Centró su atención en Cinna, lo localizó fácilmente después de años de práctica y después encontró a Prim y Rue. El pelo caoba de Rue la hacía destacar entre la multitud y eso era positivo. Después de la mañana que había tenido, se merecía un descanso o dos.

Pero cinco segundos después, alguien pronunció su nombre.

—Katniss.

No tuvo que alzar la mirada para reconocer a Peeta, que posiblemente era la última persona a la que le apetecía ver.

—Cinna me ha dicho que vendríais después del almuerzo.

Ella, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla, abrió el procesador de textos y cargó su documento.

Él se tumbó en el césped, a su lado.

—¿Te he dicho ya que lo siento?

Agradecida por el gran sombrero que llevaba puesto y por las gafas que le cubrían los ojos, se giró hacia él. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse por que él pudiera ver que estaba dolida y furiosa; no captaría el amargo sabor de la traición que notaba en su lengua ni la sensación de que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en las entrañas.

—No pretendía que oyeras eso —le explicó él.

—Vale. Así que estás disculpándote por el hecho de que yo lo oyera, pero no por el hecho de que lo hayas dicho. Gracias por la aclaración.

—No quería decir eso.

—¿Ah, no? Pues es lo que has dicho.

—Maldita sea, Katniss, dame un respiro.

—¿Por qué? Te has pasado parte de la mañana diciéndole a Cinna que es culpa mía que no os conozcáis y la hora previa al mediodía diciéndole a tu madre que no significo nada para ti. No me esperaba que declararas que soy el amor de tu vida, pero por lo menos un poco de respeto habría estado bien.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero era pedir demasiado. En lugar de eso, me has dejado por los suelos, aunque ni siquiera me sorprende porque ya lo has hecho antes.

Él no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Por qué me dices que deje de recordar el pasado si tú no dejas de hacerlo cuando te place?

Katniss abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Estaba furiosa y dolida y no quería admitir que, en eso, él tenía razón.

—Nos hemos acostado, Peeta. No lo teníamos planeado, pero sucedió. Tenemos un hijo juntos, no puedes decirme a la cara que estamos en el mismo equipo y después humillarme y subestimarme a cada oportunidad que se te presenta.

Él respiró hondo.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, y lo digo en serio. Todo es distinto. Complicado. Intento descubrir qué pasará a continuación.

—Lo que pasará a continuación será que trazaremos un plan, un modo de que pases algo de tiempo con Cinna.

—Ya estoy pasando tiempo con él.

A pesar del hecho de que no podía verle los ojos, ella desvió la mirada.

—Me refiero a después —le aclaró—, cuando volvamos al 4.

Peeta apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—¿Os marcháis? ¿Cuándo?

—No estoy segura. Quiero arreglar la casa, voy a encargarle la obra a un contratista, y después nos iremos —se giró hacia él y se quitó las gafas—. No se trata de mantenerte alejado de Cinna, te lo juro. Alternaremos los fines de semana, y compartiremos las vacaciones.

—No quiero que os marchéis.

—Eso no es una opción. No puedo vivir aquí. Tengo una vida y necesito recuperarla. Un trabajo.

—Puedes escribir en cualquier parte.

—¿Hablas por propia experiencia? —le preguntó ella furiosa—. Odio estar aquí. Todo el mundo se siente muy cómodo echándome en cara mi pasado sin saber ni de lo que hablan, pero no veo que nadie te culpe a ti. Quiero que conozcas a tu hijo y quiero que formes parte de sus cosas, pero cualquier plan que tracemos no me incluirá a mí viviendo aquí. Cuando la casa esté terminada, todos nos marcharemos.

Peeta se quedó mirándola un buen rato. Ella intentó interpretar su expresión, pero no pudo saber en qué estaba pensando. Lo que estaba claro era que no estaba muy contento.

—Gracias por ponerme al día —dijo él levantándose.

—Estás cabreado.

—Me lo estás arrebatando. Otra vez.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que no estoy haciendo eso? Olvidas que soy yo la que intentó incluirte en su vida hace cinco años. Quiero que esto funcione, pero nosotros viviremos en el Distrito 4.

Él asintió una vez y se marchó. Katniss echó una ojeada para comprobar cómo estaban los niños, se apoyó contra el árbol y respiró hondo.

Habría consecuencias, con Peeta siempre las había. Seguro que intentaría convencerla para que se quedaran, y dejaría que lo intentara, pero no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para mantenerla allí. Y cuanto antes se diera cuenta de ello, mejor para todos.

XOXOXOXOXO

Katniss no estaba durmiendo, así que la mañana llegó pronto. Con los niños sin colegio, no tenía que preocuparse por levantarlos y prepararlos para ir a clase, pero había otras cosas en las que pensar. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ese día llegaría el equipo de obreros para empezar con la remodelación. Beetee, el cincuentón constructor que había contratado, le había prometido que la cuadrilla de trabajadores no llegaría más tarde de las siete, y el hecho de que a las cuatro fuera a terminar cada día la relajaba bastante.

Había programado su despertador de viaje para las seis, se había duchado, se había vestido y había hecho café. Iba por la segunda taza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Justo a tiempo —comenzó a decir y tuvo que parpadear varias veces cuando vio las camisetas color beige que llevaban todos.

En lugar del logo de la escalera y el camión que había visto en el listín telefónico, lo que leyó en ellas fue: _Construcciones Mellark. _

—No sois personal de Beetee, ¿verdad? —les preguntó a pesar de conocer ya la respuesta.

La mujer que estaba junto a la puerta le dio un teléfono móvil.

—El jefe ha dicho que querría hablar con él.

Hizo lo posible por no ponerse a gritar como una loca.

—Qué considerado. Si me perdonáis...

Cerró la puerta, miró el número que ya estaba marcado y le dio al botón de llamada. Él respondió al primer tono.

—No la tomes con la cuadrilla —dijo Peeta.

—¿Que no haga qué con la encantadora cuadrilla de obreros que tengo en el porche delantero?

—Ya lo sabes. Y tampoco es culpa de Beetee. Me debía una.

—Pareces muy dispuesto a asegurarte de que te eche las culpas a ti —le respondió ella en voz baja, pero aún furiosa—. No te preocupes. Tengo intención de asegurarme de que pagues por esto.

—Mira, querías arreglar tu casa y mi equipo hará un gran trabajo.

Ella se apartó de la puerta y agarró el teléfono con más fuerza. La rabia revolvió el café que tenía en el estómago.

—¡Maldita sea, Peeta! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—He comprado el contrato de Beetee.

—Espero que te haya sacado la sangre.

—Se ha sacado buenos beneficios.

—Por lo menos uno de nosotros está contento. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Es por la emoción de molestarme continuamente?

—Quiero saber lo que haces. Vas a llevarte a mi hijo, Katniss, y no quiero sorpresas.

—¿Cómo puede ser una sorpresa algo de esto? Ya te he contado mi plan y te he dicho claramente que quiero que esto funcione. Quiero que tengas una relación con Cinna. ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?

—Lo creo, pero estoy cubriéndome las espaldas. Ya te fuiste una vez y puedes volver a hacerlo.

Lo injusto de la acusación la hizo contener el aliento.

—Me marché después de que les dijeras a tus amigos que yo era una puta barata con la que jamás te molestarías en estar. La noche antes me habías prometido amarme para siempre —se agarró al respaldo del sofá—. Bueno, da igual, Peeta. Lo capto. No se puede confiar en ti y supongo que el resto del mundo es como tú. Vigílame todo lo que quieras, si eso te emociona. A mí no me importa. No tengo nada que ocultar. Pero la cuestión es que algunos hacemos lo correcto porque es lo que nos han enseñado a hacer, mientras que otros lo hacéis por quien sois. Sé en qué parte estoy yo. Si te preocupa que alguien esté jugando a este juego mientras oculta su verdadero carácter, deberías mirarte al espejo.

Ella colgó, fue hasta la puerta principal, la abrió y, después de devolverles el móvil, le indicó a la cuadrilla que entrara.

—Podéis empezar —les dijo.

No importaba quién hiciera el trabajo, pensó mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando antes estuviera terminado todo, antes podría salir del 12.

Pero las sorpresas de la mañana no habían terminado aún. Cuando entró en el dormitorio principal donde estaba durmiendo Cinna, encontró a Prim de pie junto a la cómoda. La chica tenía su monedero en la mano izquierda y tres billetes de veinte en la derecha.

Se miraron a los ojos. Katniss tuvo la sensación de que tendría cara de susto y un poco de estúpida. El misterio del dinero perdido para la pizza y los billetes desaparecidos de su monedero la semana anterior se había solucionado de pronto. Un sentimiento de traición batallaba contra el hecho de que varios meses de abandono habían afectado a Prim más de lo que parecía.

La chica volvió a meter el monedero en el bolso de Katniss y dejó que los billetes de veinte cayeran al suelo mientras pasaba por delante de Katniss para salir corriendo de la habitación. Katniss la siguió y llegó a su habitación justo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

Prim se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados y la mirada puesta en el suelo. Katniss agarró la silla del escritorio y se sentó.

—Supongo que tenemos que hablar de esto — dijo lentamente—. Lo siento. Debería habérmelo imaginado. Te quedaste sin nada y te viste obligada a robar para alimentaros. Puedo decirte una y otra vez que ahora estáis a salvo, pero ¿por qué ibas a creerme? No me conoces bien, estoy amenazando con apartaros de vuestra casa y de vuestros amigos. ¿Y si me marcho como hizo Enobaria? No tendríais nada, ningún sitio a donde ir. Y está Rue. La quieres, pero es una gran responsabilidad. Sólo tienes catorce años. Es demasiado.

Prim no habló. Su pelo cubría la mayor parte de su cara, pero Katniss vio las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus manos.

Katniss lo sentía por ella y, aunque sabía que el hecho de haber robado tendría que tener sus consecuencias, las suyas eran unas circunstancias extraordinarias. Quería ser justa, pero apoyarla al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tienes? —preguntó ella intentando recordar exactamente cuánto le faltaba.

Prim tragó saliva y alzó la cabeza. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada desafiante y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

—Ciento veinte dólares.

—¿Tenías algún objetivo en mente? ¿Una cantidad que te hiciera sentirte segura?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez doscientos dólares.

A ojos de una niña de catorce años, tal vez eso era suficiente. Pero la realidad era distinta.

—Debería haberos dado una paga a Rue y a ti. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Hablaremos de eso después, cuando tu hermana se levante. Os la daré semanalmente y así tendréis dinero para vuestros gastos —vaciló, no segura de cómo tratar el asunto del robo, pero decidida a hacer lo que estaba bien—. Te daré el resto del dinero que necesites para que tengas doscientos dólares y lo guardaremos en un lugar seguro que sólo tú conocerás. Estará ahí para hacer que te sientas segura. A cambio, dejarás de robar, ¿hecho?

La actitud desafiante desapareció.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—Estoy decepcionada, que es distinto. Comprendo por qué me has quitado el dinero, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien.

—Así que me vas a castigar de todos modos.

Katniss ocultó una sonrisa.

—Creo que es importante ser consecuente.

—Siempre hay consecuencias —refunfuñó Prim con un suspiro. Su mirada se deslizó hasta su mesilla de noche—. Lo peor sería mi teléfono móvil. Durante... —respiró hondo— una semana.

Su voz era apenas un susurro y más lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Katniss sintió alivio ante esas palabras. Por lo que podía ver, Prim iba a crecer para convertirse en una persona increíble. Intentaría recordar eso la próxima vez que su sobrina se enfadara con ella por lo de la mudanza.

—Creo que dos días es bastante —dijo Katniss—. Con una condición.

—¿Cuál es? —Prim sonó aliviada y un poco recelosa.

—Nos quedaremos en el pueblo unas semanas mientras reforman la casa y os he apuntado a los tres al nuevo campamento de día, _Zona para Niños_. Quiero que me ayudes a convencer a Rue y a Cinna de que será divertido para ellos.

Pero el alivio dio paso de nuevo a la actitud desafiante.

—Soy demasiado mayor para el campamento. Estoy prácticamente en el instituto.

—Lo sé —dijo Katniss—. Cuando llamé para apuntar a Rue y a Cinna me enteré de que tienen un programa para chicos más mayores patrocinado por la escuela de cine de la universidad. Se supone que hay que estar en el instituto para poder entrar, pero les he convencido de que eres madura y que estás más que preparada para vivir esa experiencia. No sé exactamente en qué consiste, creo que aprenderás a hacer películas, todo desde escribir guiones hasta actuar. A menos que eso te parezca demasiado aburrido.

Prim se puso de pie con el rostro iluminado de emoción.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Puedo aprender todo eso y a lo mejor salir en una película?

—Eso me han dicho.

—¡Me encantaría!

—Bien. Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a convencer a Rue y Cinna?

—Claro —Prim agarró su móvil—. Tengo que llamar a Leevy y... Bueno, supongo que se lo contaré en un par de días —se corrigió mientras le entregaba el teléfono a su tía.

Katniss se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres despertar a tu hermana mientras yo me ocupo de Cinna?

Prim asintió.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos?

—A las ocho y media. Cinna y Rue están en una clase de animación por ordenador. Espero que les guste.

—Les encantará.

Prim se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero entonces volvió y abrazó a Katniss.

—Lo siento —le susurró—. Siento haberte quitado el dinero.

—Yo también, pero comprendo por qué lo has hecho —puso las manos sobre los hombros de la niña—. No voy a abandonaros. Sé que te llevará tiempo, pero me alegraría que empezaras a creerme.

Prim asintió.

—De acuerdo —dijo y se marchó.

Katniss la vio irse agradeciendo la tregua temporal, porque era cuestión de tiempo hasta que volvieran a pelear por la mudanza. Prim no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, aunque ésa no era una batalla que la niña ganaría. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera decir para convencerla de que se quedaran en el 12. Podría tener que volver para la firma de libros y dejar a Cinna con su padre cada dos fines de semana, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder con tal de no volver a llamar «hogar» a ese lugar.

XOXOXOXOXO

Katniss eligió su almuerzo en cuestión de minutos; la ensalada de pollo a la barbacoa sonaba de maravilla.

—Pareces muy decidida —dijo Madge desde el otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Katniss forzó una sonrisa. Con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida últimamente, lo último que había querido hacer era almorzar con Madge, pero la otra mujer había insistido y ella no había sido capaz de decir «no».

—Estoy bien —respondió intentando no apretar los dientes—. Sólo un poco estresada.

—¿Cómo te va con las hijas de Cato? ¿Les está costando acostumbrarse a ti?

—Entre otras cosas.

—No puedo creer que vayas a ocuparte de ellas. Son unas niñas y ni siquiera las conoces.

—Son mi familia.

Los ojos azules de Madge se oscurecieron con una emoción que Katniss no pudo interpretar.

—Sí, eso es importante, ¿verdad? La unión de la familia. Espero que sepan que son afortunadas por tenerte.

—Tengo pensado que se muden al 4 y no les hace mucha gracia la idea, sobre todo a prim. Ahora mismo las cosas están bien, pero volveremos a discutir por ello.

La camarera apareció para tomarles nota de la bebida.

—Vino blanco —dijo Katniss firmemente—. Chardonnay.

—Yo también —dijo Madge y sonrió cuando la camarera se marchó—. No suelo darme esos caprichos a mitad del día.

—Yo tampoco, pero voy a ir caminando a casa desde aquí, los niños tomarán el autobús y me lo he ganado.

—¿Están en el nuevo campamento?

—Sí. Incluso Prim está emocionada . —Katniss le contó lo de la clase de cine.

—Suena divertido —comentó Madge mientras les servían el vino—. Así no se aburren.

Katniss le dio un sorbo a su vino con gusto.

—Vamos a hacer obra en casa. Mi hermano era genial empezando proyectos, pero no parecía entusiasmado con terminarlos. La casa necesita una reforma para que podamos venderla o alquilarla. Aún no lo he decidido.

—Hace años que no venías aquí y ahora tienes que ocuparte de todo esto. Tiene que ser difícil.

—Lo es —admitió Katniss—. Entre la inesperada responsabilidad de mis sobrinas, Cinna conociendo a su padre, y yo tratando con Peeta y volviendo a estar en el 12, han sido unas semanas muy movidas —dio otro sorbo—. La madre de Peeta me odia.

—¿Johanna? Lo dudo. A ella le cae bien todo el mundo.

«Ojalá eso fuera verdad», pensó Katniss.

—Pues yo no le gusto. Está enfadada conmigo por apartar a Cinna de Peeta y de la familia.

—Bueno, claro, es normal.

Katniss miró a la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Deja que me deleite un poco en tu compasión.

—Lo siento, no pretendía decirlo así, pero desde su punto de vista, ha perdido tiempo. Y eso no hay manera de recuperarlo —Madge alzó una mano—. Y antes de que te enfades conmigo por haber dormido con Peeta justo después de que te marcharas, primero, no sabía que estabais saliendo, y segundo, no pasó nada. Estaba demasiado borracho aquella noche y no hicimos ni un segundo

intento.

—¿Estás diciendo que no cuenta porque no hubo penetración?

—Algo así.

Katniss estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, incluso con Madge.

—Aceptaré la culpabilidad por los seis años que han perdido, pero a partir de ahí no. Volví.

Le contó a Madge brevemente lo del encuentro con y la carta que recibió después, y la joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No puedo creer que hiciera eso. Sé que Glimmer tenía problemas, pero ¿ocultárselo a Peeta? Y después murió sin decírselo.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Nunca fue muy agradable. Para mí la pregunta es más bien, ¿por qué Peeta tuvo una relación con ella?

—Estaba embarazada cuando se casaron —le informó Madge y entonces se detuvo cuando les sirvieron las ensaladas.

Katniss esperó a que la camarera se marchara para inclinarse hacia ella.

—¿Por eso se casaron?

—Ajá. Creo que Glimmer se había encaprichado de Peeta, pero él no estaba interesado. Entonces se quedó embarazada y él no es de ésos que se marchan sin más y se desentienden.

Katniss ignoró la puñalada de dolor que sintió al oírlo y se negó a preguntarse si él habría estado dispuesto a casarse con ella si hubiera sabido lo de Cinna. Ya sabía la respuesta. Después de todo, Peeta era un Mellark.

—Y entonces aparecí yo —dijo Katniss—. Amenazando su mundo feliz.

—Debió de quedarse aterrorizada. Sobre todo si sabía que Peeta y tú habíais tenido una relación. Seguro que pensó que podría perderlo todo —Madge la miró—. Imagino que crees que se lo merecía porque no fue exactamente simpática contigo en el instituto.

«Ni tú», pensó, aunque no lo dijo. Madge era distinta. Ya no era la chica mezquina que había sido por aquel entonces.

—Nadie merece perderlo todo —dijo Katniss finalmente.

—Pero sucede. A mí me pasó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No lo sabes? Oh, claro, entonces ya te habías marchado —se encogió de hombros—. En mi último año de instituto todo se vino abajo. Mi padre perdió su trabajo.

—Tenía una empresa, ¿verdad?

—Era presidente, que no es exactamente lo mismo. Al parecer, las ventas no iban tan bien como le había hecho creer a la junta de directores. No contárselo a los empleados era una cosa, pero no contárselo a ellos era otra. Lo acusaron de evasión de impuestos, de fraude y de robo. No puedo recordarlo todo... mi madre se marchó al Distrito 1, pero yo quería quedarme aquí para terminar el instituto. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando me gradué me dijo que, después de todo por lo que ella había pasado, era mejor que aprendiera a cuidarme sola.

Katniss no sabía qué decir.

—Lo siento —su propia madre no había sido una bendición, pero al menos había crecido acostumbrada a eso. La madre de Madge había abandonado a su hija en el peor momento de la vida de la chica y eso era peor—. ¿Y tu padre?

—Se suicidó el día antes a que empezaran los juicios.

A Katniss se le cayó el tenedor en la mesa.

—Madge. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero no creo que eso haga que sea más fácil asumirlo.

La otra mujer la miró y le sonrió.

—Hace que sea más fácil olvidarlo. Además, fui una verdadera zorra en el instituto. Tal vez me lo merecía.

—No, no es verdad. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Tanto como para olvidar que estuviera desnuda en la cama con Peeta?

Katniss asintió.

—La verdad es que nunca estuve muy enfadada contigo.

—Soy un objetivo más seguro que Peeta, ¿verdad?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—Y además eres intuitiva. Eso es irritante.

La sonrisa de Madge era auténtica.

—Probablemente éste sea el momento en el que decimos que vamos a empezar de cero y seremos amigas.

Katniss pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, en que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y en lo agradable que sería tener a alguien de su parte.

—Me gustaría.

—A mí también.

Madge suspiró.

—Tienes que darle una oportunidad al pueblo. Sé que las cosas han sido complicadas, pero la gente te apoyará, si les das tiempo.

—No, gracias. No me voy a tragar la teoría de la felicidad de los pueblos pequeños.

—Puede que cambies de idea.

—Puede que el infierno se congele.

Madge se rió.

—Nunca se sabe.

* * *

**Hola! como prometí, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**Para los lectores de mis otros fics: Cruel Summer lo actualizaré hoy si puedo, si no mañana. Y Tal Como Eres tengo muchas ganas de acualizarla, pero es que ya no sé qué más hacer porque la autora no sube nuevos capítulos y no me contesta los PM, de verdad espero que la continúe porque odiaría dejarla a medias.**

**Muchas gracias por las lecturas, los favoritos, los follows, los reviews, etc. **

**Nos leemos!**

**MarEverdeen**

**P.D. 13 DÍAS! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajaja XD**


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Al cabo de unos días, Katniss se adaptó a una rutina. La cuadrilla de obreros llegaba cada mañana y hacía un impresionante progreso con la casa, lo cual la sorprendió. Se había preguntado si Peeta le habría dicho a su gente que fuera despacio, pero estaba claro que no. Los niños se acostumbraron al ritmo del campamento de día, tomaban el autobús para subir a la montaña cada mañana y volvían en el mismo por las tardes.

A todos les encantaban sus programas, sobre todo a Prim, que ya se había pasado dos noches conectada a Internet buscando información sobre la Escuela de Cine de California. Cinna había visto a Peeta dos veces, y Katniss había propiciado el encuentro. Él, además, había intentado hablar con ella, pero ella se había resistido. La sincera declaración de que no le importaba que había hecho ante su madre no debería haber sido una sorpresa, pero saberlo no evitaba que esas palabras le dolieran.

Él era su debilidad y allí, en el pueblo, en una soleada mañana mientras caminaba junto al lago, podía admitir la verdad: sentía algo por Peeta. Tal vez porque era el primer hombre al que había amado, y con el que había estado. Tal vez porque tenían un hijo juntos. Fuera la razón que fuera, sentía por él lo que no había sentido por nadie. En su presencia era vulnerable y eso lo convertía en peligroso.

Evitarlo podía no ser la respuesta más madura, pero sí era la que le daba más seguridad.

Katniss miró su reloj. Había tenido una mañana muy productiva escribiendo y se había recompensado con ese paseo, pero ahora era hora de volver a su ordenador y revisar las páginas que había escrito. Mejorarlas, afinarlas.

Tomó el camino que la llevaba de vuelta al pueblo mientras pensaba que podría parar a tomarse un café. La cafeína la animaría y le daría la energía que necesitaba para avanzar con su historia. Apenas había llegado a la esquina cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Se giró y vio a Delly saludándola.

Mientras que Peeta no era una de sus personas favoritas en ese momento, Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír a su hermana, tan alegre y entusiasta. Había días en los que un poco de entusiasmo era lo mejor que te podían dar.

—¿Tomándote un descanso? —preguntó Delly al acercarse—. Estoy desesperada por un café. Llevo toda la noche despierta leyendo. Cuesta mucho dejarlo cuando un libro es genial, ¿verdad? Tan genial que no puedes parar de leer ni siquiera aunque sea tarde y te ardan los ojos.

—Es el mejor cumplido que se le puede hacer a un escritor —le dijo Katniss—. Vamos, te invito a un café.

Compraron su café y se sentaron en la sombra en la pequeña terraza del Starbucks.

—Mi madre te odia —dijo Delly con tono alegre—. Bueno, de acuerdo, odiar es demasiado fuerte, pero sigue despotricando sobre ti.

Katniss contuvo un gruñido.

—Gracias por la información.

—No te preocupes por ello. Empieza sintiéndose triste por lo mal que te trató todo el mundo en el instituto, tiene tres hijas y sabe que si alguien hubiera hablado así de nosotras, se le habría roto el corazón. Después admite que ha debido de ser duro criar a un hijo sola y que has hecho un trabajo genial con el niño. A continuación, empieza a decir que habrías sido bien recibida en nuestra casa y lo mucho que se ha perdido y de ahí pasa a tirar cosas y todos salimos corriendo para ponernos a cubierto.

—Tenéis un don para hacer que las cosas cobren vida.

Tanya se rió.

—Esos arranques tienen cada vez menos energía. Dentro de un mes o así, estará más calmada —su sonrisa se desvaneció—. No está enfadada contigo. Es por las circunstancias. Creo que comprende las cosas más de lo que aparenta.

—Eso espero —dijo Katniss pensando que Johanna siempre se pondría de lado de Peeta. Después de todo, era su hijo y ella era la mujer que había mantenido a Cinna alejado de la familia Mellark.

—Effie y Clove se mantienen al margen de todo esto y mis otros hermanos apenas saben lo que está pasando. Mamá acabará acercándose a ti. Merece la pena la espera. Y una vez que seas parte de la familia, hará lo que sea por protegerte.

—A lo mejor conmigo hace una excepción — murmuró Katniss.

—No —la corrigió Delly tocándole el brazo—. Estará a tu lado, Katniss. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias. Bueno, ¿qué tal va el festival del libro?

—Genial.

Delly pasó a darle los detalles del proyecto y Katniss fingió escuchar, aunque en el fondo estaba pensando en lo otro que le había dicho la joven. Aunque la idea de que Johanna estuviera de su parte era tentadora, sabía que no debía tener muchas esperanzas.

—Si hay alguien a quien quieras invitar —estaba diciendo Delly—, dímelo y los pondré en la lista. Vamos a tener una recepción VIP y todo. Será una oportunidad para que los simples mortales nos relacionemos con gente importante.

Katniss se rió.

—¿Simples mortales? No lo creo.

—Así nos vemos. Tenemos un club con reglamentos y todo. Bueno, ¿vendrá alguien del Distrito 4?

—No, gracias. Todos mis amigos de allí ya han estado en demasiadas firmas, aunque creo que a mi ayudante le gustaría venir. Siempre que hablo con ella, quiere saber cosas sobre la vida en un pueblo pequeño —estaba claro que Portia había visto demasiada televisión. Si supiera la realidad sobre el Distrito 12, saldría corriendo en la otra dirección.

A Delly a se le iluminaron los ojos de interés.

—¿Y no hay nadie de variedad masculina que esté esperando con ansia tu regreso?

—Lo siento, pero no.

Delly suspiró.

—Maldita sea. Esperaba que alguna de nosotras tuviera una vida amorosa en condiciones. La mía apesta —dio un sorbo de café—. No puedo creer que no estés casada. Eres una mujer de éxito, preciosa, e inteligente.

Si Katniss hubiera estado bebiendo en ese momento, se habría atragantado.

—¿Es así como me ves?

—Bueno, sí. Así eres.

—No exactamente —¿preciosa? Ni siquiera con una luz perfecta—. Lo del éxito de los libros es genial, pero es mi trabajo, no es quien soy. Y hay altibajos.

—¿Tienes fans enloquecidos?

—Seguro que unos cuantos. Pero el mayor problema es más lo que la gente piensa de mí.

Delly se inclinó hacia ella.

—Por gente te refieres a hombres.

Katniss se rió.

—¿Tenías que elegir este momento para ser intuitiva?

—Es un don. ¿Quién es él?

Katniss vaciló y decidió que no le importaba contarle la historia... aunque le hiciera quedar como una estúpida.

—Se llama Marvel. También es escritor y eso debería haber sido de ayuda. Cuando nos conocimos, había publicado dos novelas al estilo de las de Nick Hornby, pero no tan buenas. Sin embargo, había tenido cierto éxito. Nos conocimos en una fiesta de lanzamiento de otro autor. Era encantador y yo... — respiró hondo—. Yo estaba sola.

—¿Cuánto hace de esto?

—Como cuatro años. Había estado criando a Cinna sola, había logrado publicar mi primer libro y, aunque había funcionado bien, era un primer libro, nada más. No sabía si tenía una carrera por delante o si había sido un golpe de suerte aislado. Seguía trabajando como camarera para mantenernos, escribiendo por la noche y durmiendo cuatro horas al día.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—Hablamos en la fiesta y nos dimos el número de teléfono. No pensé que fuera a salir nada de ahí y no supe nada de él en tres meses. En aquel momento me dijo que había sido porque había estado fuera, viajando, buscando inspiración para su próximo libro, pero más tarde supe que era porque estaba esperando a ver cómo funcionaba mi segundo libro.

Tanya abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡No puede ser!

—Ajá. Supongo que si no hubiera sido un éxito, jamás habría vuelto a saber de él.

—Qué capullo.

—Un capullo muy amable y guapo —le dijo Katniss recordando lo embelesada que había estado en la primera cita. Marvel no podía haber sido más atento e interesante, sin mencionar que era gracioso y encantador. También se había portado genial con Cinna. Había jugado con ella y con su hijo y ella no lo había sabido—. Era todo lo que podía haber deseado. Estaba loca por él y nos comprometimos.

—¿Has estado casada? —preguntó Delly con voz chillona.

—No. Nunca llegamos a planear la boda, y resultó ser lo mejor. Se marchó al Capitolio a reunirse con su agente para hablar de su nuevo libro; no me dijo de qué trataba y me pareció bien. Era su forma de trabajar. Así que, mientras estuvo fuera, regué sus plantas.

Katniss apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—De acuerdo, admitiré que me moría de curiosidad por saber de qué trataba el libro. Estaba muy emocionado con él y yo quería que le fuera bien.

—Estuviste fisgoneando.

—No estoy orgullosa, pero sí. Tenía unas notas en su mesa y las leí.

—¿No era muy bueno?

—Peor. No era suyo. Me había robado la idea. A diferencia de él, yo sí que hablo de lo que estoy escribiendo, así que sabía todo lo que iba a hacer. Me había robado la historia al completo, había cambiado los nombres y la había escrito. Sin decirme nada.

Katniss seguía recordando estar de pie en el despacho de Marvel preguntándose si le había dado alguna especie de infarto cerebral porque lo que estaba leyendo no tenía sentido. No podía ser. El hombre al que había dicho que amaría para siempre, el hombre con el que había prometido casarse, no podía haberle robado el trabajo. ¡Tenía que haber un error!

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Intenté convencerme de que estaba loca, y después me puse hecha una furia. Esperé hasta que volvió a casa y me enfrenté a él.

—¿Te lo negó?

—No. Al parecer, tener una buena idea no había sido suficiente. Su editor había odiado el libro y le había dicho a Marvel que no le publicarían más. Marvel estaba furioso y me culpó a mí. Dijo que yo había sabido lo que estaba haciendo y que lo había engañado para escribir una historia que no funcionaría. Dijo que no era justo. Que él sí que tenía talento y que yo no, a pesar de tener éxito.

Aún recordaba la furia en los ojos del hombre, el odio.

—Nunca había estado interesado en mí, más que por lo que podía beneficiarlo en su carrera. Había mentido en todo, sobre todo en lo que sentía por mí —esbozó una leve sonrisa—. La buena noticia es que se marchó después de eso y que me recuperé enseguida. Al parecer, no estaba tan enamorada de él como pensaba.

Pero había sido una ilustración más de la lección de que no se puede confiar en los hombres. No, cuando está en juego algo tan delicado como el corazón de una mujer.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó Cinna?

—Resulta que a mi hijo nunca le había gustado Marvel, pero no me lo había dicho porque quería que yo fuera feliz. Así que hace que me sienta como la madre más afortunada del mundo.

—Ahora mismo me gustaría abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca —dijo Delly.

—Sé lo que sientes.

—Ah, y mata a ese cretino de Marvel. ¿Quieres que le dé a Peeta su nombre para que pueda darle una paliza?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo más probable es que sea mejor que Peeta no oiga esta historia —no necesitaba que supiera lo estúpida que había sido.

—Tienes razón, pero aun así, espero que reciba algún tipo de castigo.

—Sospecho que Marvel será un infeliz toda su vida y para mí, eso ya es castigo suficiente. Me alegro de haberme alejado de él. Le da mal nombre a los escritores.

—Deberías decirle a la facultad que empiecen a darle tu beca a los estudiantes que quieran ser escritores. Estaría genial.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De tu beca. Bueno, no es tuya, de acuerdo, pero lleva tu nombre. Aquí. En la Comunidad de la Facultad del Distrito 12.

Si hubieran estado bebiendo alcohol, Katniss habría pensado que Delly estaba borracha, pero no había tomado más que café y era media mañana.

—Yo no tengo ninguna beca en la facultad.

—Claro que sí. La establecieron hace un tiempo. No conozco los detalles, pero empezó con la beca que tú no utilizaste.

—¿La beca? —nada tenía sentido.

—Te dieron una beca al terminar el instituto, ¿te acuerdas?

—Claro, pero me marché.

—Exacto. Alguien tuvo la idea de utilizarla como fondos para crear una beca cada año. Se les da a mujeres que se han tenido que enfrentar a situaciones difíciles, ya sea económica o personalmente. Lo sé porque la consulté para solicitarla. ¿De verdad no sabías nada?

—No.

—Deberías hablar con la facultad. Pueden explicarte todos los detalles.

—Lo haré —le aseguró Katniss, pensando que Delly tenía que estar equivocada. ¿Quién le habría puesto su nombre a una beca?

XOXOXOXOXO

Una hora después, tenía la información en una mano y estaba sonriendo a la emocionada encargada de la oficina de administración.

—Todos somos fans —le dijo la mujer—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Hemos leído todos tus libros.

—Gracias —dijo Katniss—. ¿Puede decirme cómo surgió la beca?

La mujer, que llevaba una etiqueta con el nombre de Wiress Johnson, frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que alguien se habría puesto en contacto contigo. Es muy extraño... Bueno, el caso es que cuando te marchaste sin utilizar el dinero de tu beca, alguien sugirió que se lo diéramos a otro estudiante, pero después, varias personas aparecieron con donaciones anónimas aumentando la cantidad y nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos convertirla en una beca anual en lugar de un obsequio aislado.

Wiress miró a su alrededor como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban solas y bajó la voz.

—Me mudé aquí hace unos pocos años, pero he oído tu triste historia. Que tu madre, que Dios la tenga en su gloria, no fue exactamente maternal y que muchos chicos dijeron cosas horribles sobre ti. Al parecer, mucha gente sabía que lo estabas pasando muy mal y se sentían fatal por ti y por eso crearon esto. Tu beca es una de las más populares. No sólo por la gente que la fundó, sino por las mujeres que la solicitan. La mayoría de las beneficiarias son mujeres con familia que intentan crearse un futuro mejor. Es muy inspirador.

Era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, pensó Katniss.

Recordó que le habían ofrecido la beca y que había pensado utilizar el dinero para irse a estudiar fuera. Peeta y ella habían pasado el verano hablando de estar juntos en algún campus de universidad. ¡Qué perfecto habría sido todo!

Pero entonces, él había negado que la conociera y ella se había marchado. Jamás había vuelto a pensar en aquel dinero. Se había marchado porque quedarse allí le habría resultado imposible.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió de todo fue que Wiress le hubiera dicho que había gente que sabía por lo que había pasado. Una parte de ella agradecía el gesto de haber donado dinero, pero por otro lado se preguntaba dónde habían estado cuando había sido pequeña y había estado sola. Una palabra de consuelo en aquel momento habría significado mucho para ella.

Era demasiado, pensó.

—Gracias por la información.

—De nada —Wiress sonrió—. Es emocionante. Estoy deseando contarle a todo el mundo que te he conocido. Oh, en unas semanas celebraremos una recepción para las beneficiarias, ¿podrías venir?

—Yo... eh...

—Será sólo durante una hora o así. Sé que esas mujeres agradecerían tener la oportunidad de darte las gracias en persona.

—Yo no he hecho nada. No es a mí a quien tienen que darle las gracias.

—Eres una inspiración. De hecho, dos de esas mujeres escribieron sobre ti en sus redacciones para la solicitud, sobre cómo empezaste sin nada y te convertiste en un éxito. ¿Por qué no te envío una invitación y te lo piensas?

—Eh, claro —se aclaró la voz—. Gracias.

—Un placer.

XOXOXOXOXO

Katniss salió de la facultad y fue hacia su coche, pero en lugar de conducir de vuelta a casa, fue al pueblo y aparcó fuera de las oficinas de Construcciones Mellark. Antes de poder cambiar de opinión, apagó el motor y entró en el edificio.

Después de darle su nombre a la recepcionista, caminó de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala de espera y, unos segundos más tarde, Peeta apareció allí, tan alto y fuerte y encantado de verla.

Algo se encendió dentro de Katniss, algo ardiente, brillante y peligroso. Ignoró esa sensación.

—¿Es buen momento? ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro.

Él la condujo hasta su despacho.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

—No. Nada va bien. Sigo furiosa contigo, por cierto, así que no pienses que todo está arreglado entre los dos. Odio este lugar. Odio a todo el mundo que se cree que lo sabe todo sobre mí. Tu madre sigue enfadada conmigo y odio que haya una parte de mí que lo comprenda. Y, por si te lo preguntas, te culpo de gran parte de lo que está pasando, pero entonces, cuando creo que sé exactamente dónde encajan todas las piezas, me llevo una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa buena o mala?

—Buena. Hay una beca que lleva mi nombre.

—En la facultad.

—¿Lo sabías? —se giró para mirarlo.

Él se apoyó contra la mesa.

—Claro.

—¿Y no habías pensado en decírmelo?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—No sé por qué, pero creo que eso de la beca lo cambia todo. Aunque, ¿dónde estaba toda esa gente que tanto se preocupaba por mí cuando las necesité? ¿Por qué alguien no informó a los servicios sociales de que mi madre me pegaba? ¿Por qué nadie se fijó en que se mantenía prostituyéndose de vez en cuando con su hija pequeña en la casa? Probablemente porque no querían involucrarse, así que ignoraron el problema hasta que el problema se fue y después fundaron la beca en mi nombre. ¿Le ves sentido a eso?

Fue hacia la ventana y se dio la vuelta. Necesitaba moverse, no sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba quieta. Tal vez gritaría. O se desmayaría.

Al pasar por delante de Peeta, él la agarró y la acercó a sí. Al principio Katniss se resistió, pero después se dejó caer en sus brazos, quería sentir su fuerza rodeándola.

—No pasa nada —le murmuró él.

—¿Tú crees?

—Todo saldrá bien.

Ella respiró hondo y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Este pueblo está volviéndome loca.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, la anciana señora Cardew me acorraló ayer, me pegó con ese bolso tan grande que lleva y me acusó de no respetarte y de «arruinar la reputación de una niña perfectamente respetable»; además, señaló que si pretendía dejar mi esperma correr suelto por toda la sociedad, debía llevar la cuenta de dónde terminaba —fingió un escalofrío—. No quiero volver a oír a una mujer ochentona hablar de mi esperma.

Katniss apoyó la frente contra su hombro y sonrió.

—Siempre me cayó bien la señora Cardew.

—Imaginaba que dirías eso —le puso la mano en la barbilla para girarle la cara hacia él—. Sé que esto es duro.

—No lo sabes.

—Intento comprenderlo. Quiero que te guste estar aquí.

Lo cual significaba que quería que se quedase. Sin embargo, eso no iba a pasar, aunque no había razón para hablar de ello, pensó mientras deseaba quedarse en sus brazos para siempre.

Bajó la mirada hasta su boca; el deseo ardía, no sólo por cómo la hacía sentir besarlo, sino porque cuando estaba con él, nada podía afectarla. Estaban ellos dos, únicamente.

—Creía que sólo tendría que ocuparme de las hijas de Cato. Se suponía que tú no entrarías en esto.

—Pues ahora es demasiado tarde para librarte de mí.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Una pregunta imposible. Una sin respuesta.

No, eso no era verdad. Katniss tenía muchas respuestas, aunque no ninguna que quisiera compartir con él.

—Quiero que seamos amigos. Quiero ser capaz de confiar en ti.

—Puedes hacerlo.

—No lo creo.

Él la besó.

—Vamos, Katniss. Me conoces. Soy un buen tipo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no voy a encontrarme más sorpresas?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, sonó el teléfono.

—Siento molestarte, Peeta, pero es una llamada del Distrito 8.

Katniss se apartó de sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto internacional?

—Yo no, los molinos. Tengo que atender esta llamada, pero después quiero hablar contigo.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien. Tú céntrate en tener éxito. Yo tengo que irme a casa.

—Katniss, yo...

Ella lo interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No deberías hacer esperar una llamada internacional. Nos vemos luego.

Salió del despacho y fue hacia el coche. En la cabeza se le amontonaban las ideas, múltiples versiones del pasado, y mientras que lamentaba el hecho de que nadie se hubiera molestado en cuidarla cuando era pequeña, en el fondo no la habían ignorado tanto como había creído.

¿Y eso qué significaba? ¿Que el 12 no era un infierno? De todos modos, nunca lo había visto así... al menos, no en general.

La información sobre la beca en su nombre no debería haber cambiado nada, y aun así se vio sintiéndose mejor sobre casi todo y no estaba exactamente segura de por qué.

XOXOXOXOXO

Katniss se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente con una sensación cada vez mayor de que sucedería lo inevitable. Después de ducharse y vestirse, bajó y preparó café. Los niños dormirían hasta que llegaran los obreros y eso le daba media hora de absoluta tranquilidad.

Se sacó el café al porche delantero para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la mañana. El aire era frío, el

cielo estaba claro y el sonido de los pájaros la saludó cuando se sentó en el escalón con su taza.

Tal vez necesitaba más tiempo antes de tomar una decisión, pensó con cautela. Sí, había cosas que odiaba de ese lugar, pero había otras que le gustaban. Prim y Rue estaban desesperadas por quedarse allí y, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, ¿no debería pensar en sus sentimientos? A Cinna le gustaría vivir cerca de su padre y Katniss sabía que eso era lo que Peeta quería. La madre de Peeta era un problema, pero mejor una abuela furiosa que una a la que no le importara su nieto. Con el tiempo, tal vez Katniss y ella podrían solucionar las cosas.

Claro que, por otro lado, podía estar engañándose. Existía la posibilidad de que la beca la hubiera cegado junto con unas cuantas palabras amables y el calor de los brazos de Peeta. Con el tiempo se aclararía las ideas, se dijo, así que, por el momento, no tenía por qué contarle a nadie que estaba pensándose dos veces lo de marcharse.

Un sedán que no conocía se detuvo delante de su casa y de él bajó un hombre mayor con un traje. Se quedó mirándola un momento, se encogió de hombros, y sacó algo del coche.

—Buenos días —dijo mientras se acercaba con un sobre en la mano—. Se levanta temprano.

Ella sonrió.

—Es el único momento tranquilo del día.

—Y que lo diga —el hombre vaciló—. Mi horario de trabajo comienza en un par de horas e iba de camino al Starbucks, me tiene enganchado. No puedo pasar la mañana sin tomarme uno de sus cafés.

Ella se levantó y fue hacia el portón. Aunque la conversación era bastante agradable, se sentía incómoda en presencia de ese desconocido.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

El hombre asintió lentamente.

—Habría venido más tarde, pero he visto que estaba levantada y... ¿Es usted Katniss Everdeen?

¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

Sintió un cosquilleo por la espalda.

El hombre alzó el sobre y esperó a que ella lo agarrara.

—Tiene una citación judicial.

* * *

**Hola! siento el retraso, pero ayer me fue imposible actualizar, al igual que Cruel Summer. Y joy voy con mucha prisa, así que si hay fallos decídmelo para que lo revise, porque no me ha dado tiempo.  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows, etc.**

**Nos leemos el lunes! Besoos**

**MarEverdeen**

**P.D. 10 DÍAS! XD alguien sabe donde se puede ver, en directo, en internet la premier de En Llamas en Madrid? es urgente! gracias :)**


End file.
